Tainted Magic
by theELFandWITCH
Summary: When the fires are lit and the drums sound, the walls of Camelot will crumble. Kadian and Merlin face new challenges as betrayal and magic spread through the kingdom; and is Azura's love for Arthur strong enough to protect her? ArthurxOC & MerlinxOC.
1. Disclaimer

**Firstly, we do not own BBC's **_**Merlin**_**, or any of its plots and characters. **

**And secondly: we own the rights to all of our characters (for example: Azura, Kadian and Larka), subplots, and how our characters affect the original plot; unless we specifically give the plots rights to someone else, which will be stated at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Thirdly, ****Tainted Magic**** is the sequel to ****Forbidden Magic and Desires****. This fic is rated M for mature because of graphic and lemon scenes.**

**Brief Summary:**

_The time for secrets is ending as the two doors, Life and Death, open. One must walk through Death and the other must walk through Life. But which door closes behind Azura? And which shuts behind Kadian? _

_Whispers of magic spread throughout Camelot, threatening to expose those who strive to protect the city. No one will be safe when the Witchfinder arrives._

_Practicing magic is harder then ever once Merlin discovers his fears have come true. The gates around Kadian are locked and he stands before them, unable to break them down with the strongest magic. _

_The path to becoming king is one that twists, turns and loops in circles until it will drive Arthur Pendragon mad. He does not know what is reality and what is a dream, and he lies awake at night. Eagerly waiting for an answer, he swears that nothing will ever keep him and Azura apart; but he finds that it is not in his power._

_Old friends return, but not always under the greatest circumstances. Along with friends, foes reunite and will make people rue the day they were born._

_But as the chaos in Camelot overwhelms the guard and royal court, no one sees the poor soul who will meet the one person who will give her the methods for vengeance._

_Nevertheless, there is a power that scares even the bravest of knights. It is a power so great and of immense size that even its caster cannot control it. When the fires are lit and the order to fire rings through the city, they know what is to blame: _tainted magic_._

**If you happen to have question while you are reading, feel free to PM us and we will answer as soon as possible. We still won't give anything away, so don't ask for spoilers. Also, we accept suggestions for original chapters/fillers.**

**And please, review when you finish a chapter; it will cause us to update faster. We accept constructive criticism, unless you are cussing at us in a non-joking way; that is just mean and cruel.**

*****Check our profile for images of characters, outfits, weapons, etc…*****

**Yours truly,**

**theELFandWITCH (Twi and Raine)**


	2. Episode One: The Plot for Camelot

**This fic is rated M for mature content, such as lemon** **and graphic scenes. **

**We do not own BBC's **_**Merlin**_**, only our OCs and how the plot is affected by their presence. **

**Please R&R.**

-x-

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name: _Merlin..._

-x-

The entire city was gathered at the base of the magnificent, white-stone palace, murmuring between themselves. Soldiers were positioned around the crowd with either sword or pike in hand, ready to strike. Members of the palace stood in sight; some stood nearest the King while others like the castle staircase and tower balconies. Uther stood like a boulder in the centre of the balcony extend from the throne chamber with his hands tightly gripping the marble railing. There was a mixture of emotions inscribe on his hard face, ranging from pure anger to utter disappointment. His golden circlet was dim for a sheet of thick, grey clouds blocked the sun.

To his left, between the two heavily armoured soldiers, was Kadian. Her face was burning crimson and her eyes were wide and dark with fury. It had been only an hour since she had returned from the Isle of the Blessed, and during that dreadful time she was restrained in the dungeons. "Father, please, don't do this!" she shouted weakly, her voice waning at the various syllables.

"Perhaps this will teach you," snarled the King as he set his stare upon her. His stare was unrelenting and pierced her like poisoned dagger, boiling her blood and slowly killing her because the wound had not. The King did not care whether he was being just or rash, only that the whip broke flesh. "Forty!"

"_Father!_" Kadian rushed forward but the knights at her sides grabbed her arms and pulled her back. Uther forced himself to look away and to the man bound to the wooden stake by the wrists; their gazes met and the King grinned cruelly.

"Be happy that you do not have to share his fate," Uther scowled harshly and straightened his stance. He nodded curtly to the man cloaked in black who held a deathly whip in his grasp. "Forty for punishment of attempted kidnapping and… _eloping_ with the princess." He surprising choose a gentler word for his suspicions.

The gathered gasped like a full orchestra and murmured to their neighbours. Their eyes gradually moved onto the condemned man whose scrawny, bare back was to them. They were engrossed with how young and foolish he was for a servant of the royal household.

"_Merlin!_" Kadian's scream was drowned by the harsh crack of the whip against his back. The initial shock made his eyes tear, but the pain was far words; the man would not spare him anything.

"One." The man in black had a bloodcurdling voice that hurt Merlin's ears like the whip his back. Down the leather went, snapping sharply, and broke the skin, sending red streams down his bright-red flesh. Merlin tried his hardest not to scream and closed his eyes at the pain's wake. He had never felt its like and his back arched at the third lash.

Then, as the whip broke his flesh again, he whimpered with his tears streaming down his cheeks like the blood on his back. Merlin gazed helplessly at the King, eyes full of pain and incomparable agony; he saw Kadian weeping on the balcony and the ugly bruises the dungeon chains had left on her wrists. His eyes swept across the face of a disappointed and confused Arthur who winced as he adjusted his arm in its linen sling; Merlin knew by the way the prince stood that Arthur did not approve of this.

The whip broke his skin a again with a harsh _snap!_ as the forth lash was called for all to hear. The wound tingled oddly before all of his pain vanished, leaving his back strangely numb. Merlin's gaze moved onto Azura who clenched Arthur's arm tightly. Her eyes were fixed on him, glowing brightly, and as the lash licked his burning flesh, the stinging pain disappeared like before. Only thirty-five more, he told himself as he clenched his teeth together. The whip came down again.

Kadian was trembling and sobbing hysterically as the last lash maimed Merlin's bleeding back. She had fallen to her knees at midway, unable to bare the sight any longer, and cupped her hands over her eyes. Each menacing lash he endured was her pain too and she felt sick at the stinging, imagined pain on her back. This was cruel and unjust, wrong with no proof to find Merlin guilty; her testify mean nothing to Uther.

"Let this _boy's_ pain be a lesson. The law does not bend for no man, woman, or child. In two weeks' time, forty more lashes shall be dealt," Uther bellowed, sweeping his fierce eyes across each of the weak faces of his people. He enjoyed witnessing the agonizing pain in Merlin's eyes, and when each harsh lash ripped his flesh, Uther grinned.

Kadian was pulled to her feet by the knights and struggled against their grasp as the dragged her into the palace. They ignored her blasphemous, vile and degrading insults. A day restrained in the dark dungeons waited for her. Before they succeeded in pulling into the castle completely, Kadian glanced back at Azura's voice.

"Arthur... I'm not feeling well. I... I'm going to lie down," Azura stammered as she placed a shaking hand on her brow where tiny beads of sweat had formed. Smirking, Kadian allowed the knights to take her through the grey corridors to the chains that waited for her. The King had lost after all; each flog was painless.

-x-

As damp cold as the dungeons were, Kadian felt warmed by her bubbling anger. The shackles clasped on her wrists could have glowed amber was her fury greater. Her hair was tangled, dangling over her glaring eyes like the wisp of a willow tree. She stared heatedly at the barred door, waiting for it to swing open for her release. Opening the door with magic would be effortless; one simple word to send it flying off its hinges, but her escape would bring greater consequences.

Uther would discover her gift and have her hunted like an animal; anarchy would consume Camelot for everyone would know that their King had sired an enchantress. "Death to him, then," Kadian grinned and tugged on the heavy chains, hearing them clatter together loudly.

There were guards approaching, Kadian could hear the patter of their boots and the metallic swish of their mail. Gradually, the iron door swung open, creaking on its ancient hinges. However, Kadian did not see only the emotionless expressions of the guards, but the tired eyes of Morgana.

Sweeping her eyes across Kadian's ragged from, Morgana turned to the guards. "Leave us." She demanded harshly. Exchanging questionable glances, the guards departed from sight. Slowly, if not cautiously, Morgana approached Kadian and knelt on the ground, taking up Kadian's arcing hands.

"You shouldn't have come, Morgana," Kadian said hoarsely; her throat was parched from being given little water. "There is nothing you or I can do now."

"Rubbish. Uther has no evidence, he's doing this out of his own spite," Morgana replied sharply. She could feel the raw skin beneath the coarse shackles. "I convinced Uther to have you released with help from Arthur. I've had Gwen prepare a bath for you. She will take care of you for the day."

"Morgana!" Kadian protested, pulling her hands from her. "I don't need Gwen to take care of me."

"You will need someone; at least for the evening. Uther has... he's..." Morgana paused and studied Kadian's quizzical expression; the latest developments in the palace had not reached her. "Uther has found you a husband, the prince of Escercia."

-x-

Azura lay in her dull chambers, resting with her eyes half-closed and a soothing, gentle breeze kissing her face in short intervals. She was lucky to have stayed conscious during Merlin's flogging; alleviating his pain had taken its toll on her energy, especially after she helped Arthur survive the Questing Beast's poison. The throbbing in her head had slowed significantly and barely ached with exhaustion. She wished for sleep to consume her, but, even in her tranquil state, she could not.

Arthur had asked for her hand in marriage and she had yet to give him her answer; it was complicated in ways that he could not understand. She loved him unconditionally, even a blind man could see her feelings, but she had secrets, deadly secrets that would keep them apart. What made matters worse was Azura could not bring herself to tell Arthur the truth. Each time they were together, the burning urge to confess was removed by uncertain fear. Magic was a serious crime; the law would not bend for her sake.

There was a soft knock on the door that echoed through her chamber like a voice on the wind. Rolling her head to the side, Azura stared at the door wondrously. "Enter," she called and watched as the door gradually swung inward, creaking on its ancient hinges.

Gaius entered with his tortoise-shell bag dangling in his grasp. His eyes swept across the chamber like it was a new sight and when they reached her figure in the bed, he seemed relieved.

"Arthur asked me to check on you. He said you were not feeling well," he said concerned as he crossed the chamber and set his bag on the edge of the bed. He reached over and placed a wrinkled hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"How's Merlin?" Azura wondered as she heaved herself upright; Gaius raised an eyebrow at the shakiness of her arms and the look of exhaustion that appeared in her eyes.

"He will be fine, in time. He seemed relatively without pain when I examined his wounds," Gaius stated curiously; he met her stare that dwindled in her emotions. She was aware of the nightmare that Merlin would be living in a few short days, when the prince of Escercia claimed his bride. Gaius was studying her intensely like an open text.

Looking at the ceiling coated with dust and unreachable cobwebs, Azura sighed and lay back with her arms crossed behind her head. "I took his pain. Merlin did not deserve the lashes."

"Ah." Gaius took a seat beside her and folded his fingers together on his lap. He knitted his brow and his face seemed perplexed; it was unlike him to struggle for words. "The law is the law, Uther has done nothing more than what is required of him. The King must never know the real reason Kadian and Merlin were together outside of the city. Azura, my child, even Arthur must not know."

Azura met the physician's cold gaze, knowing that his words were valid. As her gaze dropped, her voice was an unrelenting mumble, "Just another secret, then?"

-x-

Arthur would have crossed his arms if the movement had caused him pain. His side ached from standing and walking all day. It had been he who had brought his father the letter from the prince of Escercia and when Uther read it aloud, Arthur was beyond disapproving, he was furious. Unable to confront the King before the court, and Morgana, Arthur was forced to wait out the court session as the old crones deliberated the "magnificent union of Escercia and Camelot".

Uther leaned back in his chair and sipped water from the brass cup in his hand; he watched as his court filed slowly out of the chamber, murmuring softly to each other. Then, he turned his head to look at his son who stood uncomfortably by his seat. The disbelief in Arthur's expression was unmistakable. "I can see that you are upset about this, Arthur," said the King as he set his cup on the table. The chamber was to them now.

"The obvious has yet to escape you, father," Arthur grumbled, wincing as he adjusted his sling; his side began to throb and he repositioned his footing. He eluded Uther's warning stare and rolled his shoulder slowly, grimacing at the sensation. "Kadian doesn't deserve this."

"Percival is a great suitor for her. Kadian should be glad to have him," Uther stated sharply and he rose to his feet, pushing his chair back. He met Arthur' disgruntled stare, studying the feelings it told.

"She would be glad for someone to hear her out. We don't know what happened. Merlin is trustworthy and respects her; he would never…" Arthur was silenced as Uther took a daring, warning step toward him. The king's hand was on the hilt of his sword challengingly.

Uther's voice was low and growl-like that sent shivers up and down Arthur's spine. "Your servant is not to be near my daughter!" His face was burning crimson and the vein on his neck throbbed violently.

Arthur had to admit his father seemed mad with his glowering, sapphire eyes. In his condition, he was in no position to confront Uther further; the pain in his side ached fiercely and a gust of wind could knock him down. With his back against a wall, Arthur bowed his head submissively and left the chamber. It was the first time Uther called Kadian his daughter without a thought. It made Arthur grin.

-x-

Merlin watched absently as a bead of hot wax dribbled down the tall candle on his night table; he was pleased that he was allowed to rest in his bedroom. There was little energy in his limbs, barely enough to inhale and exhale with the occasionally blink. His back was naked and quivered beneath the gentle draft.

He wished to look at his maimed flesh, see the pain he had endured, but Gaius had said against it. So it was _that_ bad; the scars would be worse, Merlin assumed; a constant, embarrassing reminder of saving Kadian from Nimueh and returning to Camelot. No: a reminder of Uther Pendragon's ignorance and hatred.

When the physician came to proscribe an ointment to relieve the stingy pain, Merlin could see the unease in Gaius' eyes; however, the physician would divulge in his troubles. Perhaps it was for the better, but Merlin would not relent. He knew something more was in hi misfortune. "Gaius, you can tell me," Merlin pressed and went to lift himself, but his arms, trembling with pain and exhaustion, could not hold his weight and he fell into his pillow.

A low, succumbing sigh parted the physician's lips as he gently traced the flesh wounds on Merlin's back. His voice was very soft and tender when he spoke, telling Merlin of Kadian's fate with the prince of Escercia; he could see the hurt that welled in his nephew's eyes like tears. Punishment had its limits and this would cross them; the vows would kill him, magic and all.

-x-

The following morning was agonizingly slow with each minute moving at a snail's pace into the next. Kadian's suitor would be arriving in Camelot before midday. Despite the bewildering speed of the early hours, the palace was bustling to prepare the appropriate chambers for the special guest and clean the musky palace from dungeon to tallest tower. New tapestries and banners were slung across the high ceilings, embellished by a brilliant, golden dragon; it was the liveliest the palace had been in a long while. Every corridor basked in the warm, translucent-lemon rays of the sun.

The members of the court and royal household were summoned to the hall. Some were more eager than others. Arthur strolled leisurely through the corridors, cradling his wounded arm against his chest to aid with the pain. His father would not permit him to wear the linen sling; he said it was a sign of weakness. The physician's draughts did little to alleviate the prickly pain, but tended to mask the worst and leave the twitching, uncomfortable feelings. It also left a nasty after-taste in his mouth.

So, he kept his stride slow and walked close to the wall in case his balance trembled under a wrong movement or he need to stop and recollect himself. He could hear the patter of soft footprints from behind and turned slightly as a gentle hand stroked his back. "Taking the scenic route, Arthur? Personally, I find the east wing the most relaxing. It has a fantastic view of the royal garden."

Relieved that Azura was beside him, Arthur smiled and caught her hand as it fell, holding her soft fingers securely. He looked her over quickly, grinning slightly at her ivory-silk gown and the adorable rosiness of her cheeks. "Procrastinating is the right way of putting it," he stated, walking alongside her. He squeezed her hand softly.

"The time has come nonetheless. He has just arrived," Azura said grimly as she stopped and set her crystalline eyes on his face; she frowned at the subtle pain that glimmered in his eyes. With lack of words, Azura sighed and looked away, pulling her hand free from its warm companion.

Her thoughts were evident and by turning her gaze away, Arthur felt a harsh twinge in his side. He cupped a rosy cheek and returned her sight onto him; she seemed startled. Gently, he caressed her cheek with his thumb, her skin was very soft and it made him grin. "You are beautiful, you know," he said tenderly, his voice ringing with his love.

His words made her cheek burn hotly beneath his palm and the warmth curved his lips into a smile. Then, he kissed her tenderly, letting her sweet taste coat his lips and fill his mouth. The rhythm of his heart sparked to life, beating veraciously in his chest as he pulled her close. However, Arthur lifted his lips from hers, sensing something, and gazed into the blue orbs that beamed at him. "Let's make it two weddings. The four of us, getting married together before the week's out. Come on, Zu."

It was uncanny how quick the beam of her eyes vanished into what Arthur thought to be a dark scowl. Azura stepped back and pressed her lips into a straight line, contemplating. The subject made her frustrated, and she shifted her shoulder uncomfortably. "Arthur…" she paused, looking him over. "I-I dunno… I mean, well…"

Arthur laughed until the pain forced him to control himself; watching her fumble over words and be unsure was very amusing and a rare, comical treat. Even though he longed for her to agree to marriage, to see her in a white wedding gown, Arthur smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take your time," he said sweetly, brushing the back of his hand adoringly against her cheek. "I'm in no rush."

Whether that was comforting or not, Azura smiled, wide and bright, and took his hand as they headed for the main hall.

-x-

The hall was bustling with life and the seemingly merry voices of the court and royal family. As Azura and Arthur entered, hand-in-hand, several members of the court spared them a glance of curiosity. The King sat on his gold-bedecked throne with his elbow on the wide arm and his chin in his palm, waiting impatiently for the prince of Escercia to make an appearance. However, he lifted his head as his son and second ward approached. Little words passed between the trio and Arthur led Azura to where they were to stand.

It was not long before the hall hushed to a dead silence as the great oak doors swung inward. Percival Gabriel Knighton entered the silent hall with a proud grin on his held high head. His fair skin was tan from evident days under the sun's gaze and he had a charming, round face. His short, brown hair was wind-blown from the morning's ride. He watched the King rise to his feet with deep-set, hazel eyes.

He wore a trailing, navy cloak fastened with a shining, silver brooch, over a well-crafted navy tunic and brown trousers, and his hands were gloved in leather. With a sword secured to his belt and muscles large as stone, he looked to be a formidable opponent. He ceased his forward progression and dipped his head respectively to Uther.

Uther seemed delighted and clapped his hands together. "Welcome to Camelot, Prince Percival of Escercia. I hope your journey was well," said the King as he slowly approached the man and lay a firm hand on his broad shoulder.

"If you would, sir, I prefer Gabriel," the prince of Escercia replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He straightened himself and met the King's gaze. "My journey was well. It may have been long, but the promise of your daughter's hand made less the time."

"I am glad." Uther turned his attention to the guards stationed at the seal, grand doors. Sending them a curt, instructing nod, he turned back to the prince. "Then, Gabriel," he said proudly, "I present to you my daughter, Princess Kadian."

The guards pulled open the wooden doors and everyone in the chamber, excluding few, dipped their heads not only in respect for the princess, but to avoid seeing the defeat and torture in her eyes. Kadian gracefully sauntered into the hall, holding her head high with what little pride she had left, and set her tainted eyes onto the future before her.

Her gown was of ravishing, red silk with trailing, translucent sleeves billowing in the tense air. The form-fitting skirt swept hastily across the wood, rustling the sparkling gems that formed an intricate design on the soft fabric. Her light-yellow hair was pulled, twisted, and curled in a complex, wondrous style and was fastened by several gold, diamond-studded pins. She forced her lips into a small smile as Gabriel set his eyes on her, looking her over like she was some pretty object recently polished for display. He stepped toward her as she stopped before them all and Gabriel took up and kissed her fair hand. Dangling from her wrist was the sapphire bracelet Merlin had given to her for her birthday.

Their eyes met, staring wondrously into each other's souls to see what lie beneath the desirable, outer appearances. There was little to see, Kadian noted, just another finely bred prince with wide, craving eyes; it was a look similar to the one Arthur gave to Azura.

"My Lady, you are more beautiful than I thought," Gabriel stated warmly, gently letting her hand fall back to her side.

Blushing, Kadian glanced away and looked passed him at Azura who watched the exchange studiously. She let her eyes trail over Arthur who did his best to hide and endure the pain he felt, he caught her gaze and dropped it. Then, slowly, she returned her attention onto Gabriel and Uther who glowered warningly behind him.

Gabriel chuckle boomed through the hall. "The Lady is speechless," he stated. The members of the court spared him a short laugh, while Morgana huffed and crossed her arms at her chest.

"I'm not incapable of speech, _Percival_," Kadian retorted, flexing the hand he laid his lips upon like he gave her the plague. "I was just surprised you had manners."

Dumbfounded, Gabriel stared at her studiously, taking in the personality behind the outer beauty. His ears were ringing with the complimentary insult. Then, he smiled and nodded. "I am full of surprises, my lady," he stated, dousing the fire that stained his cheeks.

Glancing at her father who glowered threateningly in her direction, Kadian chose her next words carefully. "For your sake, I hope so," she said sweetly with a bashful smile.

Not amused, Uther stepped forward and between the two he stood, looking from Gabriel to his daughter. "Good. I am glad that the two of you are getting along," he stated with a quizzical glance to Kadian who rolled her eyes. "Tonight, the both of you will dine with me and get to know each other better."

"It would be an honour," Gabriel smiled with a stiff dip of his head. Unlike him, Kadian stayed silent and shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"Very well. In the meantime, Arthur will show you around the palace and then, to your chamber," Uther stated and waved a hand in his son's direction, who jumped at his name being said. The jump made his wounds ache and Arthur tried his best to hide the pain in his eyes; he nodded, not wanting to speak with a trembling voice, and stepped slowly toward the door.

Kadian watched Gabriel bound over to Arthur and hold the door open for him. She had to admit; Gabriel knew how to be polite, unlike so many other children of royalty she knew. He was the second-born of King Cerian and being the second of two sons was not easy; she could relate. Neither would receive the crown, unless something unimaginable happened to the King's successor, therefore they were relatively useless to their parents.

Once Arthur and Gabriel exited the chamber, Uther turned sharply to Kadian with a harsh glare that did not faze her at all. She returned his stare with a sweet smile and a tilt of her head. "He's seems nice," she commented with a laugh, seeing the members of the court slink into the shadows. "Nothing more than a head full of saw-dust and the right words to say."

If it was not for the publicity of the chamber, Uther would have backhanded her, leaving another bruise to be covered up by a heavy amount of powder. "Ungrateful…" Uther paused, feeling a soft hand touch his shoulder. Turning, he saw Azura standing behind him.

"Excuse me, my Lord. May I steal her for a while?" Azura wondered, batting her eyelashes innocent like she was ignorant to the boiling situation between the two. Behind her, Morgana snickered and joined Guinevere to leave the chamber.

Baffled, Uther nodded and unclenched his fist that lay at his side. Sweeping his disgruntled eyes over Kadian, he stalked away and vanished through the open doors where several knights crowded around him, escorting him through his palace protectively. The tension of the hall seemed to be replaced with mellow emotions once the doors were shut, leaving only Kadian and Azura standing in the centre.

"Thank you," Kadian sighed.

"Come with me."

-x-

They sat in Kadian's chamber where Guinevere raced around to tidy everything; the maid smiled weakly as Kadian asked for privacy and left without a word. A sullen, yellow glow pooled in from the open window with a harsh wind rustling the curtains. It was difficult to speak what was on their minds; Gabriel's presence in Camelot made them both uneasy for very different and similar reasons.

"I don't want to marry him," Kadian stated firmly as she stared at her reflection, hoping that her eyes would change. "Uther won't change his mind."

"You'll find a way out of this," Azura replied as she examined the objects that lay idly around the chamber on the various shelves. "I know Gabriel, he likes to play around rather than settle."

Kadian huffed and glanced at her. "You did not see the glimmer in his eye when he kissed my hand," she growled with her voice darker than she would have liked. "He will strike down anyone in his path. If he decides to marry me, then he will."

"And what would that do to poor, injured Merlin? Crush his slowly beating heart until he died?" Azura set the object in her hand down and the resulting noise echoed through the silent chamber. Slowly, they both turned to each other, studiously watching each other's face to see the subtle spark that showed their true feelings. "As long as there is breath in his lungs, he will fight for you, Kadian. He'll kill Gabriel and hang before he sees you frown at your wedding."

Kadian let her gaze fall onto the floor as her eyes glossed with water and her tears dripped down her cheeks. Azura held open her arms and Kadian stepped forward and buried her face in the silk of Azura's gown, weeping hysterically. "Things are changing, aren't they?" Kadian sobbed once her initial hysteria was over. "They will never go back to what they were."

"Yes and no," Azura whispered, combing her fingers through the strands of Kadian's hair that fell from the intricate bun. "Everything changes in time, Kadian. But, Merlin will always love you and will gladly endure the next lashes for you. Uther won't become a decent man no matter what, we both know that even without the gift of prophecy."

Kadian laughed, stepping away, and wiped her red eyes. "You're right," she stated, gazing about her chamber. "Camelot will have the four of us protecting it; you, me, Merlin, and Arthur. The Great Dragon, though recently he his true colours have been revealed, will always speak in aggravating riddles..."

"There's a dragon in Camelot?" Azura stared at her dumbfounded with one, thin eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Oh yeah, he's been locked in the dungeon's for years," Kadian shrugged, waving her hand dismissively, and tapped her chin pondering more examples for their growing list. "Hm, let's see... oh, the Library will always be dusty because Geoffrey will never clean it. And..."

"The sun will always rise in the east and set in the west. Following the sun, the moon will rise," Azura added, sauntering across the chamber to the wardrobe. She opened it and rummaged through the gowns that were hanging up, feeling each of the soft, delicate fabrics with her fingers. "And, we will always be friends."

Kadian spun to her swiftly, noticing the grimness in her voice. "Is there something wrong, Azura?" she asked, gradually approaching her with her shoes silent. "You sounded like there may be a time where that is doubted."

"You are changing Kadian. Don't pretend that you don't know that. Look at your eyes," Azura stated, spinning and catching Kadian's rosy cheek in her palm. Her thumb stroked her skin beneath her tainted eyes as she gazed into them as if she was searching for something. "This started when Merlin made the deal to save Arthur's life, didn't it?"

"Yes... how...?" Kadian muttered, stepping away, and stared at Azura with eyes wide.

"I see everything that happens in Camelot, good, bad and anywhere in between. For strange reasons, your magic is wakening and it's frightening you because you don't want to loose control of it," Azura explained as her gaze stayed fixed on Kadian, moving as she did. "Do _not_ let it possess you and always remember who you are."

"I will?" Kadian replied unsure as Azura dropped her gaze and went for the door. "What about you then? How are you changing?"

Azura let free a short laugh and glanced over her shoulder, meeting Kadian's tainted stare with large, sad eyes. "I don't know yet," she stated and pulled open the door. "I have to... decide which life I want to live first."

She shut the door soundlessly and departed down the corridor with only her maddening thoughts accompanying her. The force she felt inside Kadian was something she never felt before; it was strong and delicate, and ever so out of place. Azura knew well that the tainted magic did not belong in Camelot.

-x-

Prince Gabriel enjoyed his tour of the palace and happily commented on the brilliance of the architecture. On the contrary, Arthur found the tour rather uncomfortable with his side and arm aching and burning. He craved nothing more than to return to his chamber to lie on his bed in hope the pain would go away. But, his father was forcing him to do this and therefore he had to endure the somatic pain for an hour or so more. At one point, Gabriel noticed that his eyes were water and asked why, and Arthur replied that he had something in his eye.

Now, they were walking alongside the glorious palace garden where many of the flower were in full bloom, catching the sunlight as it poured in from the open ceiling. Gabriel stopped and leaned over the empty window on the wall to see the garden's vibrant colours. "Would you look at that?" he stated, beckoning Arthur over as he pointed to someone who sat beside the turquoise pond. "What a rare creature she is."

Arthur looked out and smiled. "Yeah, one of a kind," he acknowledged, rolling his shoulder in hope it would alleviate some pain. It was Azura, nonetheless, who they were referring to. She sat silently beside the pond with her feet in the chill water, twirling the gentle waves.

"So, I take it you and her are..." Gabriel was interrupted.

"It's complicated." Arthur turned away from the sight and walked down the hall slowly, massaging his shoulder. Gabriel followed at his heels, asking for more of an explanation and finally, Arthur relented. "She's just a handful sometimes. That's all." He did not want anyone to know that he was waiting for an answer, not even his potential brother-in-law.

Gabriel chuckled and patted him on his aching shoulder, sending a stinging wave of pain through the entire right side of Arthur's body. "Nothing a firm hand wouldn't take care of, eh?" he stated with a cocky grin, glancing over at Azura again.

Arthur stared at him. "I would never!" he exclaimed, brushing off Gabriel's leather-gloved hand. Then, once his words faded away, he recalled the one time he had done such an unforgivable thing, slamming the back of his hand against Azura's face. The memory made him frown and turn away from Gabriel and the garden completely.

"Women, they need to know who's in charge," Gabriel continued, following him as he walked away. "I don't have any problem showing anyone a firm hand. And by the way your sister talks..."

Arthur stepped in front of Gabriel, finding himself shockingly taller than he by few centimetres. He stared down into Gabriel's eyes and saw the real person who hid behind his hazel irises: a greedy, egocentric prince who wanted nothing more than a trophy to bed every night. "If you hurt my sister in _any_ _way_, I will not hesitate to kill you," he snarled.

"Strong words from a man who can barely hold his sword," Gabriel grunted as he reached for the silver-wire hilt on his waist. "I hear she's a loose minx." He paused to grin and glimpse the perturbed glint in Arthur's eye. "I plan on taming her."

Having something to retort, Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but alas, it was not his voice to fill Gabriel's ears. Turning around stiffly, Arthur saw Azura standing behind him with her cheeks red and eyes slightly puffy; she must have been crying beside the pond. "He doesn't have a problem holding up his sword," she stated, meeting Gabriel's quizzical and intrigued stare. "He just has to use his left hand."

"This isn't your conversation, my lady," Gabriel mumbled harshly, trying to sound his kindest. "If you don't mind, Prince Arthur and I were talking."

Azura chuckled softly. "Actually, I do mind, Gabriel," she retorted, grinning at his scowl at how informal she addressed him. "The garden was so quiet and peaceful until you opened your mouth, making such a commotion."

"Azura..." Arthur warned, placing a hand on her shoulder like he was going to hold her back.

There was pain in Arthur's eyes that instantly mellowed her tone, shifting her attention onto his flaring injuries than the long-ago spite she held with Gabriel.

Nodding curtly, Azura glanced at Gabriel, "Watch what you do in Camelot, sir. You would not want your hand smashed again."

The glower that darkened his eyes made Azura's grin stretch her lips maniacally as she turned and took Arthur's hand in hers. Sparing a half-hearted look of apology to Gabriel, Arthur led the way down the corridor and when they turned the corner, clearly out of Gabriel's hearing range, they began to laugh.

-x-

Gabriel continued through the palace on his own, memorizing each corridor, alcove and shadow because he knew that one day, he may call this place home. He swept through the east tower, nodding at the patrol he passed, and came to a door that was slightly ajar. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure he was alone, Gabriel moved toward the door silently and peered inside. What he saw made his lips curve into a ravenous grin.

She was reached for the gown that was lain on the chair beside the screen. The way the sunlight kissed her flesh and refracted against her light-yellow hair. Then, she disappeared behind the screen and Gabriel knew that she was more than concupiscible; he needed to have the princess of Camelot.

-x-

Throwing open the door to his chamber, Gabriel stalked inside, unlatching his belt and tossing it onto the finely decorated table that stood to his right. Candles flickered in the four corners of the chamber, illuminating the dense shadows that crept forward with the fiery horizon. Pulling his navy tunic off his head, he tossed it onto the bed and went to the wardrobe where he retrieved a finer tunic. Once he smoothed the ruffles, he went to the dish of water a servant had set out for him. Swiftly, he cleansed his face and patted it dry.

Then, he went to the desk and unravelled a piece of parchment, grabbing the quill from its well with his left. His handwriting was large and fairly messy with few obscure curves and jagged lines forming the English alphabet. As he wrote, he said the words aloud.

"_Brother_," he read, "_Camelot is more amazing than I ever believed. The palace is faultless, save those who resided in its chambers, and can withstand any siege that knocks on its gates. I will tell King Uther that I will have his daughter's hand; she is headstrong, but nonetheless beautiful. By the end of the week, I will have Princess Kadian as my wife. How goes Father? Has his condition become better or worse? I am sorry for my blunt sarcasm, but our plot cannot be postponed for much longer. The drink has a certain final date that cannot be stopped. I will write to you again once the path to Uther's throne is clear. -Percival Gabriel._"

Soundlessly, he placed the quill into its well and blew on the wet ink until it was dry. Rereading the letter with his thoughts, Gabriel found an envelope and sealed the letter inside. He rose to his feet and crossed the chamber to secure his belt around his waist, winking approvingly to his appearance in the mirror that lay on the far table.

As he walked through the corridors, Gabriel instructed a dark-haired servant to bring this letter to his brother in Escercia, ordering him to leave Camelot that instant. Pleased with how quick the boy reacted, Gabriel continued on his way to dine with Uther and the princess.

-x-

Kadian purposely arrived late to the dinner and tucked her skirt beneath her as the second course was served. Plucking a grape off of the vine, she placed the tiny fruit into her mouth to keep her from speaking. Gabriel and Uther were in a deep conversation about the King of Escercia's strange illness and the possible coronation of Gabriel's elder brother, Henry. They continued to ignore her presence until Gabriel caught her staring off into space. "So, my lady, how was your day?" he asked kindly.

"Well, for the unfavourable circumstances," Kadian replied, tucking her hair behind her ears unconsciously. "I am sorry to hear about your father. I hope he will pull through."

"Me too," Gabriel commented, though his eyes said the opposite. "He is the only man I look up to; I think I will be devastated when he passes."

Kadian nodded her head and smiled, popping another grape into her mouth to avoid the comment that came to mind. He used the word "when", not "if". There was something on his mind, some devious plot that shown in his hazel eyes that Kadian did not miss from the second she set her gaze upon him.

Uther looked between the two and sat back in his chair. "Gabriel," he stated, "how do you find Camelot?"

"It's an amazing city, sire. The palace is exquisite; Arthur seemed rather proud to be the prince of it," Gabriel stated, keeping his gaze fixed upon Kadian. His eyes seemed to drop to the top of her bodice, only to be lifted when she scowled. "I have given thought to the reason why I came Camelot, sire. And, I would be glad to take, your daughter, Princess Kadian, as my wife."

The words were like knives through the heart, but Kadian kept a straight face and managed a faint smile. Her cheeks flushed red, but she did not know whether it was her blushing or her anger that stained her cheeks. She stared at the prince, who was smiling, relieved that he had gotten some burden off his chest, and deep in her thoughts, she wondered what curse she would place upon him the night of their wedding. No matter what, she swore never to let him lay a finger on her body.

"Very good!" Uther exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he sat forward with a start. This was the first time Kadian had ever seen his lips form a smile in regards to her future. "We'll make a public announcement tomorrow."

"And, we will be married by the end of the week?" Gabriel wondered.

"Indeed." Uther nodded.

"Sounds like fun." Kadian grumbled, unable to oppose.

-x-

Unable to sleep, Azura walked silently through the corridors, staring absently ahead at the twinkling stars. She came to a window, stained with various colours in a shape of a mighty dragon that captured the torchlight and glimmered against the dark sky, and gazed out at the serene city of Camelot. The lower town was haloed by the moonlight and the castle itself held little glow. But as she brought her vision to the square, Azura saw two figures moving toward the palace, swaying from side to side and obviously drunk. Leaning closer, Azura wanted to see who it was and waited until the two stepped into a wide ray of moonlight.

All she saw was a faded-green skirt and the face of a man she knew all to well; and she believed that Prince Gabriel saw her silhouette in the window because he smiled.

-x-

Arthur was stirring from his sleep, hearing an obnoxious voice telling him to get his lazy rump out of bed. The thought of moving was unpleasant, let alone walking around the palace all day. His side ached and burned and his back was stiff as a board and seemed to squeal like a door hinge when he sat up slowly. Wit his left, he rubbed his eyes and stared at the person from which the voice came.

"I thought I was rid of you for awhile," Arthur groaned as he saw Merlin laying out his tunic. "I told you to take a few days..."

"And do what!" Merlin shouted, slamming his fist upon the table top. "I can't sit around all day doing nothing!"

Arthur slowly stood, catching his swaying balance on the bedpost. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he crossed the chamber to stand before Merlin. "Calm down, Merlin," he said gently. "I'm sure I can find something for you to do. You just can't be seen by my father... or Gabriel for that matter."

"Oh, I'd love to me him." Merlin grumbled, turning his gaze onto Arthur. The black and purple bruises on the prince's side and shoulder made him frown, spin around, and go to the chair to collect Arthur's belt and sword. "Feeling any better?"

"No, not really," Arthur stated, reaching for his tunic and gradually put it on. "Gaius' potion doesn't do anything."

"I'll see if he has anything stronger," Merlin replied, dropping the belt on the table. "Your chamber's clean, that's a surprise. Save the laundry." He continued to talk, mumbling on what chores had miraculously been completed; he knew that he would collapse if he went to muck out the stables. "Yeah, I'll do the laundry," he concluded and went to strip the bed. "Anything else, sire?"

"Don't get caught wandering about," Arthur said warningly, buckling and adjusting his belt. "She'll be in the throne hall for a while, but then watch your hide." The prince walked to the door and pulled it open, but did not pass through the doorway.

"Arthur," Merlin called with his gaze onto the crumpled sheets before him, "do you think he cares for her?"

Sighing heavily, Arthur glanced over his shoulder. "Not as much as you." With that, he left the chamber and Merlin, who buried his face into the mass of sheets

.

-x-

One could feel the hot tension in the chamber when King Uther introduced Prince Gabriel and his daughter. Everyone fell silent when Gabriel dropped to his knee and asked for her hand as a union between Camelot and Escercia. Then, as every awaited her reply (Uther the most with his glowering stare), Kadian swept her gaze hesitantly over everyone around like she was trying to decide what to say. Arthur could not meet her stare, but kept his at his boots; Morgana's heavy heart shone in her emerald eyes; the court members and knights were smiling, oddly; but as she searched the room, she did not find Azura among the crowd.

Finally, she agreed to marriage and Gabriel rose to his feet, kissing her cheek softly in some kind of gratitude. Uther, then, stepped forward and addressed the gathered, "This is a special moment in the history of Camelot. In two days' time, my daughter will be wed to Prince Gabriel of Escercia, thus sealing a union between our two kingdoms. It fills my heart with sadness that King Cerian will not be able to join us for the ceremony." He paused and smiled at the blank eyes that stared up at him. "Preparations will begin at once."

Uther clapped his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, embraced him, and lead him from the chamber with a bright, merry smile upon his chin. Several maids came and collected Kadian, complimenting her about whatever came to mind, and guided her from the chamber, ignoring Arthur who asked to speak with her. Kadian could only smile and nod because the words on her tongue were vile and her lips sealed her crumbling dignity inside. Her inner voice screamed for her to run or hide from the marriage, leave Camelot forever and send word to Merlin when the coast was clear; sure, that could work.

Arthur, too, had thought about setting up a way for Kadian to escape their father's barbarous punishment, but his power was limited. All his life he looked up to his father, the King of Camelot, but now he knew that he did not want to be anything like Uther. Arthur was among the first to exit the chamber after Kadian and the maids. The pain that shot from his side and through his body did not stop his stride until a fair hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an alcove.

"Ow," he grumbled, rubbing his shoulder. "That hurt."

Azura, lifting an eyebrow, punched him on the arm. "You're the prince of Camelot," she hissed, "do something about this. Poison Gabriel in his sleep, I don't care; do not let Kadian marry that _monster_."

"Azura, I get that you don't like the guy, but it's not a reason to poison him," Arthur laughed. "There is nothing that I can do to persuade my father otherwise..."

"Really? You are so thick sometimes, Arthur," Azura scowled. He grinned and she pushed passed him, irritated; he followed. "So, bringing another girl to his chamber last night doesn't warrant this... to have him beaten? Stabbed? Tortured?"

Arthur shook his head for he could not believe the words coming out of Azura's mouth. "Yeah, I don't think anyone is going to believe _that_," he stated, jogging to keep up with her pace. When she did not reply, Arthur ran and stepped in front of her. "All right, what has Gabriel ever done to you to make him despise him so?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Azura grumbled, but as she went to pass him, Arthur's arm reached across her waist and pulled her to him.

"I'm not going to let you go until you tell me," he stated softly in her ear. "Tell me."

"My father had his hand smashed years ago," Azura stated harshly, freeing herself from his grasp; doing so was not particularly hard. "Arthur, believe it or not, you weren't the first person who has asked for my hand. Gabriel was, but, as you well know, he's a pompous, arrogant prince who wanted nothing but my dress off. Oh, and trust me, he did not escape Luthrembel with just a broken hand."

"And you didn't tell me this before?" Arthur asked, resting a caring hand on her shoulder. It did not bother him that he was not the first; she was beautiful, someone else had to have eyes for her too. Ironically, she used those condescending curses against him once, and look where their relationship was.

"It never came up," Azura shrugged, folding her hand around his. "Gabriel is not a good man, Arthur; he's nothing compared to you. Kadian will curse him faster than he can say "I do"." Then, she began to snicker and pulled him down the corridor, eluding the glances from the people they passed.

Arthur, begging her to slow down, walked at her side, wincing occasionally at the pain in his side. "What's so funny?" he wondered.

Azura stared at him with a bright smile. "Oh, I was just thinking about what Jaiden did to him," she said in a soft, reminiscing voice. "He has some guts to show his face around me."

"What did he do?" Arthur wondered.

"Let's say, he cut off a few centimetres," Azura grinned.

They were stopped before her chamber door and Arthur met her stare, seeing that it was not a joke. He recalled the day, many moons ago, when Jaiden threatened his life if he continued his pursuit of Azura, and now he knew Jaiden was true to his word. Hearing about that made him shift his stance uncomfortably and he held the door open for her. "I'm glad he's dead then..." Arthur caught himself, but it was too late.

Her face turned bright red and she gritted her teeth, clenching two fists at her sides. If he had not jumped back, she would have landed a low blow, sending to the floor crying like a baby. Instead, he lost his balance from a surge of pain and fell onto his back. Then, he heard the door slam against his boot.

-x-

Two days was the time left of Kadian's freedom, if you could call imprisonment in her chamber freedom. Sunset was darkening the horizon, setting it on fire like her desire to burn the very room her father stood. Guinevere had just left, bidding her a good night, and went to tend to Morgana; her curtsy and constant formal address frustrated Kadian to the point where she nearly screamed. And now the princess sat before the mirror, watching her tainted stare as it gazed back at her. Azura knew something about the cause, but would not say anything. _Your magic is wakening,_ Azura had said.

"Didn't it already wake?" Kadian mused. "Years ago. I nearly sent Gaius through the window."

Each hour she found it harder to hold her tongue; her blood was boiling with restless magic and a certain lust to make the entire situation disappear with her voice.

"Let's make Arthur King," she grinned darkly, watching her tainted stare gleam through the shadows over her face. "I'll end this before the ceremony. He'll suffer for each lash, scream, and stake lit. Uther Pendragon, my estranged father, will sleep tonight and cherish the morning. But I promise you, Father, your sunrises are numbered."

She went to her bed and retrieved the sheath of her twin blades from beneath the bed skirt. "_Fleoge,_" she sneered and the two blades lifted into the air like the steel wings of the hilt could move. "My father will know the truth of his hypocrisy when I kill him. _Kanoun auto to spathee diaphaneia sten mou entoley._"

As the last syllable rolled off of her tongue, the silver swords became transparent, invisible to the naked eye. But she spoke another word, and the candlelight caught the sharp edge as it was visible again. "Good," she smiled, coiling her fingers around the hilts.

But little did Kadian know that Guinevere did not shut the door completely, leaving it open only just. One hazel eye was able to peek into the chamber and witnessed everything from her scornful words and the illegal magic. Prince Gabriel did not see Kadian as a witch, however, and found her plot to murder Uther as music to his ears because now, he knew that there was some common ground between them.

-x-

Torchlight pooled onto the floor of the dark chamber as she pushed the door open. There was a faint draft coming from the open window, rustling the shadowed curtain. Closing the door soundlessly, Azura crossed the chamber and found a candle and matchbox to be lying on the nearby table. She lit the wick and watched as the tiny ember flickered to life. She sighed, through, and turned to pass the flame onto another candle.

As she went to cross the chamber, a rough hand reached across her face and covered her lips to prevent her from screaming. By the coarseness of the person's touch, she knew this was not Arthur, or a game. Spinning, Azura was caught by another hand, which knocked the candlestick from her grasp and squeezed her arm with painful strength. Only the stubble on the man's chin could be seen for the single flame did not hold the energy to glow brighter.

"Make a sound, and I'll kill you," he growled in a husky voice, one that reeked as bad as the liquor on his breath. His hand, the one on her arm, had moved onto her throat, testing her reactions with several pressured probes of his thumb.

Cheeks burning with rage, Azura stomped on his foot with all her power and as a result, his grasp was broken. Reaching for the door, her foot kicked the dying candle-flame toward the long bed skirt. Before her fingers touched the doorknob, he grabbed her forcibly by the waist and threw her against the wall with his weight completely on top of her, holding her there with not place to run.

"Look what you've done. It won't be long before the flames grow," he growled, gripping her neck harshly. The cold leather glove on his hand sent shivers up and down her spine, and it felt like he could snap her neck with little effort at all.

"You bloody coward, get your disgusting hands..." He pressed her face against the wall, muffling her voice. Whatever he planned to do, she did not give him the opportunity. She drove her elbow back into his ribs and swiftly turned, breaking her grasp on her neck, and punched his face, drawing blood that streamed from his nose. Enraged, he took something in his hand and pulled her to him.

Something sharp was against her throat; she knew it to be a blade of some kind. Smoke had filled the chamber with a thick, grey haze. "Don't think I don't remember what you did to me," he sneered. "You pose too great of a threat to live any longer. I was going to wait to do this, but the King won't postpone it for anything."

"Arthur will kill you," Azura spat. "You won't live until midday."

"Not if I kill him first," he grinned and drew the knife across her throat.

-x-

Kadian looked up from the swords she had rested on the table top, sensing something. There was a bitter scent filling her chamber and as she moved around to find its source, she realized that it was smoke she smelt. She muttered the spell to cloak her swords and cautiously exited the chamber, curious to see what was on fire. When she pulled the door open, she was overwhelmed by a rush of smoke and quickly covered her mouth and nose.

It was clear enough to see and Kadian crept into the corridor, glancing about in hopes to see the fires' origin. Remembering she heard Azura return to her chamber, Kadian rasped her hand against the sealed door and shouted, "Azura! There's a fi…" Her hand shot away from the wood faster than a lightning bolt's flash; it was scalding hot.

"What the hell?" a voice shouted from the far end of the corridor, followed by a muffled coughing and quick footsteps. "Kadian?"

Kadian sighed; it was Arthur. "I think it started in Zu's chamber," she said through her hand and stepped back from the door as her brother guided her out of the way.

With an immense kick, the door swung inward, breaking the lock, and Arthur and Kadian covered their faces as an inferno of fire rushed outward and dissipated seconds afterward. Arthur found it difficult to see while he cautiously entered the chamber, catching the hot gleam of the raging flames as they licked up the walls, furniture, and everything else. He could barely make out the outline of the candelabra that lay at the base of the bed.

Hearing a gasp, Arthur jumped and spun to see Kadian staring down at something nearby with one, shaking hand pointing at it. His eyes grew wide and his heart thumped, panicked, as he looked down and saw a winding trail of fresh blood by his boots. But it was not the blood Kadian pointed to, but the limp body of Azura that lay in the smoky haze. Arthur raced over and dropped to his knees to check her pulse. The sight of the blood seeping from the cut on her throat made him nauseous, but also caused his heart to beat faster and faster until he thought it would burst. To his delight, a faint pulse pressed against his fingers, threatening to fade to nothing at any moment.

"Kadian, do something!" Arthur shouted, glancing over at his sister who he could just make out in the doorway. He kept his fingers against his pulse in case it was to fade and coughed into his sleeve. In the distance, he could hear the warning bell sound; finally, someone else had realized there was a fire at the palace.

Running over, Kadian stared at the clean slice that was on Azura's neck and, when she looked away, she saw a dagger resting a foot away. "What do you want me to do!" she asked, coughing into her hand, as her lungs felt heavy in her chest.

"Heal her, Kadian!" Arthur stated, smearing the soot on Azura's cheek.

"What?" Kadian replied, dumbfound, and turned her gaze onto Arthur. The reflection of the fire in his eyes was dim, like the tears that were welling quelled them. "You said…"

"Just do it!" Arthur spat. "And quickly!" Azura's pulse was growing weaker; every beat was slower than the rest and made Arthur's flinch with the delay. "Now, Kadian!"

It was the first time Kadian had ever seen Arthur so desperate and powerless, unable to save the one person that fuelled his strength and reason for being. The expression of his face surpassed that of when the griffin had mauled Azura so many moons ago. Arthur told her never to use magic on his, or around him, no matter what; it was a warning, but now Kadian did not which persona of her brother to abide to. Unable to decide, Kadian froze with her hand lifted halfway off her thigh. But then, as the paralysis consumed her, she felt something boil in her blood and the power that surged from the deepest pit of her being forced her lips to form the words, "_G__wna mo darfod_."

From her fingertips, a wisp of silver light spiralled in the air like it was collecting momentum, and then cascaded upon Azura's face, vanishing once it touched her skin. The wound ceased to gush blood and even seemed to decrease in size as the milliseconds rolled by; however, the surge of Kadian's magic still remained, pulsing through her veins alongside her blood. She felt like she was trembling; only her limbs stay still.

Whether Arthur was satisfied or not, he lifted Azura into his arms and stood with pain evident in his eyes as his side ached with strain. "Go," he stated and she obeyed, racing for the door.

As the raced from the corridor, guards, soldiers, and knights ran by with pails of water to douse the fire. Halfway down the adjacent corridor, Arthur slowly descended to his knees, unable to support Azura's weight any longer; it felt like the Questing Beast was biting him again with its large fangs piercing his flesh and ripping every muscle off his bones. He still held her tight, though, not wanting to let go as he coughed into his sleeve continuously like he was having a fit. But once his fit had end and he took a long, deep breath, Arthur looked up at Kadian and said, "Thank you."

-x-

"It wasn't an accident, sire. I'm sure of it," Gaius stated the next morning; Uther had summoned him and several others to discuss the matter. It had taken about an hour to douse the flames completely and once the smoke cleared, little was left to be salvaged. "Someone tried to kill the Lady Azura and get rid of the evidence with the fire."

"Who could have done this?" Uther mused, rubbing his chin in thought. The people present in the chamber shrugged, but Arthur was perplexed and dropped his gaze to the floor; he knew that Azura had enemies, everyone in the world did. "She will make a full recovery, yes?"

"Yes, sire. When she regains consciousness, she can be on her feet the next day," Gaius nodded with a smile. Though he knew it was Kadian who saved Azura's life, he would take the praise for his work.

"Do you think she saw the person responsible?" Uther asked, moving his gaze onto Arthur who stood a nearest him.

"We can't know for sure," Arthur mumbled, looking about the chamber as several of the court members gazed at him. "You know Azura, she would have put up a hell of a fight. If he got away, then..."

Uther remained silent, sweeping his gaze slowly across each of the concerned faces as he pondered what action to take. Arthur knew Azura the best out of everyone in Camelot, Uther knew and the king believed every word the prince said. "I want the entire city searched. Anyone that looks suspicious will be taken into custody and held until the Lady Azura is well enough to identify her attack." 

"Sire..." Sir Leon stated from his position near the right wall. "That could be half the population."

"Anyone with burns and recent wounds will stand out among the rest. Bring them all into custody; interrogate them; do whatever it takes," Uther snarled, slamming a heavy fist onto the table. "I want this solved before the wedding tomorrow; it will not be postponed. Arthur, see to it."

"Father, I will arrange search parties, but I will not accompany them," Arthur stated and uncrossed his arms as Uther turned his head stiffly to glare at him. "Once he hears that she survived, he will try again. I won't leave her alone."

Uther seemed to relax slightly, but his stare did not relent. "I'm sure we can manage guards stationed at her new chamber until the culprit is found," the king replied with a harsh chuckle.

"We can have guards in the corridors, but someone needs to be inside the chamber.. He made it in there once, he'll do it again, no matter how many guards stand in his way," Arthur protested. "Azura will be restless and probably too scared to be alone. She will feel safer ..."

The doors to the chamber swung open and the stationed guards made an attempt to hold back Prince Gabriel. He looked surprised and rather appalled when he asked, "Is it true? Is Azura alright?"

The tension of the room consumed the silence that fell between them all. Uther stared into Arthur's eyes, studying them to read the fine print, and after a long moment he turned his attention onto Gabriel and waved off the guards. "Arthur, you will stay with Azura," he stated as he stood straight. "She will make a full recovery, Gabriel, and when she is conscious, she will be able to tell us who is to blame. I am sure you are willing to help with the search."

"Of course, my lord. I'll do anything to set this right," Gabriel nodded and dipped his head low, eluding Arthur's gaze as Camelot's prince walked passed.

Arthur took his time passing Gabriel, noticing the effort made to avoid his stare; Gabriel even shifted his face from view as Arthur approached. But Arthur could sense Gabriel tense and swore that he saw a small hole in one of his leather gloves.

-x-

It took every ounce of energy to hold back the aggravation the servants caused by cleaning Azura's chamber at a snail's pace. Kadian felt restless every since Arthur told her to use magic on Azura, and even then, she knew that something inside her cast the spell against her will. However, she had noticed, later that night, that the silver in her eyes had dimmed slightly, making it harder to see against her sapphire irises. Once the servants carried the last salvageable object from Azura's chamber, leaving the chamber with nothing but ash, Kadian went to investigate.

The door creaked hauntingly it opened at her touch and did not stop squealing until it kissed the blackened wall. Fire had consumed every inch of the chamber, leaving the curtains and canopy dangling like rags on the bent posts. Much of the furniture lay crumbled in a tall piles of ash on the floor with large wooden splinters extending toward the ceiling like spiked barriers. Kadian never imagined Azura's chamber ever looking so dreary and grey.

Someone had collected the dagger that she had discovered. Kadian looked about, leaving faint footprints on the floor as she crossed the chamber. There was a wide, clean rectangle at the base of the bed where Azura's trunk had been. "Why would someone go to such lengths to kill Azura?" she mused aloud, squatting down as she thought she spotted something in an ash pile.

It was only a piece of fabric of one of Azura's ruined dresses. Sighing, Kadian stood up and wiped her hands on the skirt of her dress, not caring that doing so left grey hand-prints.

"She was threat," a voice said from behind. Kadian knew who stood in the doorway, and hearing his voice sent her heart racing; but as she went to turn, he said warningly, "Don't turn around... I searched the chamber while the servants were cleaning it. I didn't find anything, but I have proof that your life, Arthur's life, and Uther's life are in danger. Azura was just the beginning."

"Gabriel's father isn't ill, is he?" Kadian asked, staying still though she longed to turn around. "The king was poisoned by them, right?"

"Yes, it's all written in this letter. Gabriel thought I was a normal, mindless servant walking the corridors and told me to take this to Escercia," he explained, taking a daring step into the chamber as he heard footsteps climbing the nearby staircase. "They want to dominate Albion, and since Uther's kingdom is obviously the most powerful, Gabriel was going to take Camelot's throne; and with his brother as King of Escerica, they will conquer everything."

"We can't let that happen," Kadian replied softly. "We need to show my father the letter."

"He'll think you forged it."

"Then, he'd think you did."

"There must be a way."

"Give it to Gaius. He's good at making up stories and he would do anything to stop this." Kadian grinned, watching the plot unfold in her mind. It was rather different than her plan to murder Uther, revealing herself to be an enchantress, but in the end, it prevented her marriage to Gabriel. She could save her plan for another time, when all is quiet it Camelot and no one would expect the assassination. "How are you?" she asked suddenly, snapping away from her thoughts.

"I've been better," he admitted with a sigh. "You?"

"Oh, Merlin!" Kadian exclaimed as she spun around and ran to him, embracing so tightly it was like he was trapped in an basilisk's coil. She wanted to cry for everything that had happened since they were at the Isle of the Blessed; his pain was all her fault. Then, she felt him cringe and whine softly as her grasp shot pain through his entire body, causing him to shake slightly. Quickly, she released him and said gently, "Sorry."

Sucking in a sharp breath and exhaling slowly, Merlin shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"I shouldn't have gone to the Isle," Kadian sighed, combing through her hair with her fingers self-consciously.

"Don't start this," Merlin grumbled. "You can't change the past, it's done and over with. Stop blaming yourself."

"Easier said than done, Merlin," she replied, meeting his gaze, and saw the pain that welled in his eyes at the mention. The second time he went to the Isle to save her, not Arthur; what good is saving the brother and not the sister? To him it was not worth it; he would let Albion fall if it meant sparing Kadian's life.

Hesitantly, Merlin stepped to her and brushed the back of his hand against her blushing cheek. "We'll get through this, somehow," he said softly. "I'll think of something. I promise." Then, before his fear of death-by-Uther, he kissed her tenderly and took that sweet taste with him as he left the scorched chamber.

-x-

Twilight was descending on the eve of the union between the houses of Pendragon and Knighton. Still, Uther would not postpone the union, even if the culprit behind the attempted murder of Azura was not found. So many men were taken into the dungeons, the cells were overflowing with murmurs and cries to be released before unjust punishment was given to them all. Arthur stared out the window of his chamber, watching as pikemen escorted even more citizens into the dungeons; their efforts were pointless. The prince knew who started the fire and put the knife to Azura's throat: Gabriel; but with no proof, Arthur could not accuse the prince of Escercia.

Behind him, Azura slept tranquilly with the candlelight gently illuminating the side of her face. Her throat was bound in linen bandages. The court physician had cleansed the wound and prescribed a medication to help with a quick recovery; little did Arthur know that it would take only a few hours for the gash to heal completely. Blood-loss had left her unconscious for a long while, but alas, the colour had returned to her face. With a deep, slow breath, Azura opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling until the blurriness faded from her vision.

"Where am I?" she asked openly with a scratchy, hoarse voice.

The sound of her voice startled Arthur to where he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, prepared to draw and fight. Then, when his eyes fell upon the stirring Azura and the sound processed through his mind, Arthur relaxed and crossed the chamber to sit on the edge of the bed. "How are you?" he asked softly. "I was really scared that I had lost you this time."

"It'll take a lot more than that to kill me Arthur," Azura smiled faintly, rolling her head to face him. "And besides, you're looking after me."

Matching her smile, Arthur leaned over and kissed her brow. "Did you see who attacked you?"

"It was dark, I couldn't really see," she stated. "He can up from behind me. But I knew his voice... and he was wearing leather gloves."

"Gabriel." Arthur nodded and rose to his feet. "You were right about him from the start; Kadian too. But, Father won't believe that it was him."

"Because there's no concrete evidence and it's my word against his," Azura sighed, pulling her arms free from the entrapment of the blankets. She combed her fingers through her hair and pulled it away from her face. "He's clever. Always was."

Arthur sighed and sat down again, taking her hand up in his. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'll find a way."

"Be like Jaiden and kill him," Azura shrugged, feeling her throat with her other hand. It was rather itchy and she fought the urge to scratch. It had undoubtedly crossed Arthur's mind to do so, especially after he saw the holes the fire had burned through Gabriel's gloves. "I forgive you for what you said. I hope I didn't hurt you," she added gently.

Shaking his head, Arthur laughed and smiled, amused at her sense of humour; and she laughed too, but stopped when it hurt. "Eh, not that bad..." he stated.

A shrill _creaakk_ bellowed through the chamber, silencing their laughter. Arthur glanced toward the main door and saw that it had not changed and remained locked. Slowly, he got to his feet and stalked to the back of his chamber, where a second door was, one that his servant would use. It had opened slightly, letting one, tiny ray of torchlight into the shadowed alcove. Looking out, Arthur saw the points of the pikes the guards held at the ends of the corridor. It must have been a gust of wind, he thought, and shut the door and made sure to lock it before returning.

As he passed the hearth and table, he froze, hearing Azura cry, "Arthur, behind you!" Then, he felt something sharp dig into his lower back; a pain that made him want to scream, but was too great to cause a sound. Gradually, he dropped to his knees, then onto his stomach.

-x-

Kadian glanced away from her mirror, feeling something in the depth of her being. It was like something had stabbed her soul and the nearest candle fire raged, lashing the air angrily, and blew itself out silently. Her eyes were glowing a bright silver with her magic swimming through her veins. A balance shift, perhaps? Quickly, she reached for the door, pulled it open, and gazed about, but saw nothing in the vicinity.

Then, she heard voices in her head. One said,"_My lady, I must apologize. Something as gruesome as this should never be reflected in your eyes. You're supposed to be dead._"

"_Arthur!_" the second cried. "_Gabriel, you shouldn't have done this. Gua..._"

"_Oh yes, scream for the guards. They won't come to your rescue; they are all dead._"

"Arthur. Azura." Kadian raced down the corridor, shouting for the first guards she passed to follow her because the prince was in danger; they did not question her and followed.

-x-

Uther looked displeased that the court physician had requested an audience with him at such a late hour. His eyes were ringed with dark circles by the time Gaius stepped into the chamber, bowed, and proceeded forward with a folded piece of parchment in his grasp. "Sire," he said, resting the parchment on the table, "I am sorry to disturb you at this hour; but this is important. I have reason to believe that Prince Gabriel was behind the attack of the Lady Azura."

"Preposterous," Uther scoffed, motioning toward the door. "I don't have time to hear this nonsense. I know that you and my daughter are very close, but that doesn't give you the right to accuse her future husband of something so despicable."

"I am not accusing him blindly, my lord," Gaius pressed, bowing his head. "A young messenger dropped this letter as he was running through the corridors, sire. I saw that it was in Prince Gabriel's had and I, regrettably, read its contents... they were... My lord, you must read the letter."

The king stared down at the parchment and hesitantly took it in his grasp. Gaius was a trusted friend and he would never lie. So, despite his doubtfulness, Uther's eyes scanned each letter in the rough script. He had to read it twice to make sure his eyes were not tricking him. "Are you sure that this is Gabriel's hand?" Uther asked harshly, throwing the parchment onto the table.

"I had Geoffrey compare it to the letter he sent you, replying to the invitation to Camelot. It is indeed Prince Gabriel's handwriting and signature," Gaius replied. "I fear that since his first plan was thwarted by pure luck, he will strike again. Lord Cerian died this morning; a pigeon brought the message this afternoon. It is only a matter of time before..."

"Guards!" Uther bellowed and the chamber doors swung open immediately. The two posted guards dipped their heads and approached. "Find Prince Gabriel and arrest him."

"My lord?" one of the guards asked shakily.

"Did I stutter? Arrest him!" Uther growled, slamming a fist on the table. The two guards raced to give the order and shut the doors behind them swiftly. Once the tension of the chamber had settled, Uther met Gaius' stare. "How could I have missed this?" he asked rhetorically, shaking his head. "Was I blinded by something, Gaius?"

"It is not my place to say, my lord," the physician said gently, looking away.

Uther nodded, rubbing his chin, and took up the parchment again. "You're right, Gaius. You may go."

Bowing his head, Gaius turned toward the door and pulled it ajar. As the tail of his robe slipped through the doorway, he heard Uther thank him in the most humble manner the king could manage. Giving the letter to the king had spared his life.

-x-

Azura leaned over Arthur, shaking him gently as she tried to rouse him. There was so much blood expelling from the wound; she knew it was only a matter of seconds. Gabriel had pierced one of his kidneys. She had no other choice but to wave her hand over to injury and say, "_Tlu o'gothus, ussta mrannd'ssinss_."

Gabriel watched with a stern face as a white glow consumed her hand and spread onto Arthur's wound, mending the torn flesh and muscles like his dagger had never pierced him. "So, it was true. You and your mother are elven," he stated, nodding his head like he was impressed. "I thought I had only imagined seeing your mother those years ago."

"Don't talk about my mother," Azura snapped, rising to her wobbly feet, and rubbed her aching throat. More rest would have sufficed, but she kept her stance as she approached Gabriel. "Anything else you wish to say? Hm? Come on, I know you _love_ to talk."

Shrugging, Gabriel moved toward the hearth and the firelight danced in his eyes. "Did you know the princess is a witch? I saw her the other night," he stated with a sinister grin. "I've been watching her a lot these passed days. The servant, Merlin, too. When I saw that he didn't leave Camelot to bring my letter to my brother, I followed him when I could. They met in the ashes of your chamber, and wow, I never saw such love in her eyes; no wonder she wanted me dead."

"That's it then, you are admitting that your plan has been put to an end?" Azura smiled, drawing Arthur's sword from its sheath carefully. "The letter has probably found it's way to the King. Your hourglass is reaching its last grain of sand."

He glanced over at her. "Your not going to let me leave Camelot, are you?" Azura shook her head and with a sigh, he placed his dagger onto the table and drew his sword. "Then, I must kill you."

"If slitting my throat doesn't kill me, what are you going to do?" Azura taunted and parried his strike as he lunged forward. Once the clang of the blades faded, she countered.

-x-

Oh how the corridors seemed like a long and winding labyrinth as Kadian raced behind the quick-paced guards and the knights that had joined them. "My lady," Sir Leon called, "go tell the king!"

Sliding to a halt, Kadian sighed, wanting nothing more to say one incantation and destroy Gabriel where he stood. The piercing feeling had vanished, thankfully, but it left Kadian with concern. If Azura healed Arthur, what happened to her?

As she went to find her father, she ran into Merlin, who was racing to Arthur's rescue when word reached him that something was happening. "It's Gabriel," Kadian stated, grabbing him by the arm. "The knights and guards will handle it, don't get yourself caught."

"Gaius is with Uther in the council chambers," Merlin said, turning and leading her cautiously down the corridor. "There's a warrant for his arrest. It's over, Kadian. You don't have to marry him."

"It's little comfort," she admitted, pulling him aside as they neared the council chamber. "He'll find someone else. If only he'd listen to my story."

"Then, make him hear it."

-x-

Azura was thrown to the ground with Arthur's sword far from reach. She looked up at Gabriel who held the point of his sword above her, ready to strike and kill her without any regrets. His opportunity for escape was closing; this needed to be quickly. But as he stared into her bright, pleading eyes, he paused, unable to move any of his muscles. She looked pathetic, he thought, unable to use her true power to protect herself and Arthur. She was easily overwhelmed with her balance swaying and her strikes and blocks so weak they were barely of any use.

As he went for the killing-blow, Gabriel was thrown aside and off-balance; his strike missed.

"Azura!" Arthur called and pulled her close as she took his hand. He held her close with his bad arm around her waist and the other extended toward Gabriel. "Stay back, Gabriel. It won't end well for you."

Gabriel feigned as smile and gestured to them. "Look at the two of you, so close to each other," he said, circling them slowly. "Perhaps a bit too close? This palace is filled with harlots and sorcerers, and to think I wanted to rule over them all."

"You'll never get the pleasure..." Arthur spat as the doors to his chamber where kicked open with a combined effort of several knights.

They raced into the chamber like a swarm of bees with their scarlet capes whirling through the air as they surrounded Prince Gabriel. With the point of their blades aimed at his throat, Gabriel dropped his sword and held up his hands. "Take me away, gentlemen," he said uncannily. "I am one to admit when I am at a loss."

As the rest of the knights escorted Gabriel to the dungeons to await the King's summoning and trial, Sir Leon approached Arthur and dipped his head as he said, "My lord, are you alright?"

"Yes..." Arthur replied and turned his gaze onto Azura, who leaned against him heavily now. "We both are."

Leon smiled, relieved, and went to leave the chamber; but as he reached the door, he stopped and turned to face them again. "You should give your thanks to Princess Kadian," he said. "She is the one who warned us." At first, Arthur did not reply in any manner, but after a moment, the prince nodded and Sir Leon exited.

-x-

Late that night, Arthur lay awake beside the sleeping Azura (though the posted guards remained ignorant to it) and stared ponderously at her serene face as his fingers mingled with a strand of her hair. He knew that Gabriel had stabbed him in the back, the pain was excruciating and even the thought of it made his lower back twitch uncomfortably. The blood on his tunic also confirmed the stabbing, but yet, there was no mark on his body. Kadian would not have made it to the chamber in time. There was no one else in the chamber other than himself, Gabriel, and Azura.

"Is there something on your mind, Arthur?" she asked suddenly, opening her eyes slightly. "I could feel you staring."

"It's nothing, love," he replied and caressed the side of her face with his hand. "Go back to sleep."

Magic. Did she have it? He would have noticed it before; Azura was not necessarily a closed book. As his mind pondered the rattling question, he drifted further toward sleep. _She'll tell me when she's ready_, he concluded and fell asleep.

-x-

When the morning came, the entire court and royal family was summoned to the council chamber to await the "trial" of Prince Gabriel of Escercia. There were rumours that he cursed all through the night, pulling at his chains until his skin turned raw. Uther stood before his throne while Morgana sat beside him and Azura sat in the mini-throne that was Arthur's. Arthur was standing next to her with a cautious hand on the chair's arm. Kadian had yet to arrive, but Uther did not care to wait for his daughter and commanded for Gabriel to be brought in.

Gabriel did not walk into the chamber out of will and tossed and turned, spiting at the guards to keep their hands off him. He looked half-crazed with his hair astray and the dirt staining his tunic and trousers. Though his weapons were confiscated and his hands were bound in heavy chains, he still looked capable of killing; there was a grin upon his chin that sent shivers up and down Azura's spine.

Then, the chamber fell silent as the guards forced Gabriel into a kneeling position and Uther stepped forward. "Prince Percival Gabriel Knighton," the king sneered, "you are here to face punishment for crimes against the royal household and the kingdom of Camelot. Being outside of your brother's territories, you hold no immunity and therefore shall be tried as an enemy of the kingdom."

"Only hours ago, Uther, I was your guest," Gabriel retorted, meeting the King's glare.

Ignoring the comment, Uther continued, "First, you are found guilty of the attempted murder of the Lady Azura. Secondly, you are guilty of attempted murder of murder of my son, Prince Arthur. And lastly, you are guilty of conspiring to use a sacred union to gain power of my kingdom through more assassinations. With sworn witnesses and evidence pertaining to these events, I have no choice but to warrant your immediate execution."

"It is _you_, Uther Pendragon, who must be executed," Gabriel spat, rolling his shoulder's violently to rid them of the guards' hands. "All this power and wealth is going to waste as you sit on your less-impressive throne filling your gut with wine day after day. You may take joy in this _peace_ you and your people claim to be in, but you, sire, are blinded and unable to see the true danger that lurks inside your own palace."

"Silence!" Uther bellowed and slammed the back of his hand against Gabriel's face, drawing blood that dripped from the prince's nose. "Your brother will receive your head upon a platter with a note beckoning him to challenge me; and he shall remain impassive and do nothing for vengeance."

"And why is that?" Gabriel chuckled, staring up at Uther with fierce eyes.

"Because you are worthless."

The great oak doors swung inward and allowed Princess Kadian passage into the chamber. "I'm sorry, my lord, for my tardiness," she stated as the echo of her shoes followed her toward the front of the hall.

Gabriel turned and watched as she approached with her head held high and her eyes forward, eluding his pathetic presence. She acted as if she did not see him kneel there with crimson blood streaming from his nose. Grinning, Gabriel reached out of grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward him. "My lady, you must forgive me," he said in a pleading tone with eyes wide. "Please, my lady, you must help me."

"Why would I help such a sad, pathetic man like you?" she hissed, pulling her wrist away. Adjusting her bracelet, Kadian went to walk away, but before she could take the first step, she felt the chill of a chain around her neck, pressing against her windpipe threateningly as he pulled her back.

The guards had been too slow to stop Gabriel from wrapping the chain of his handcuffs around the princess' neck and backed away as he stated that he would kill her if he were not given a horse and free passage out of the city. Uther waved the knights and guards off and stated, "Open the doors!"

Those positioned at the doors pulled them open and stood still as Gabriel backed away slowly, pulling Kadian along as she made attempts to pull the chains away; they reminded her of being chained in the dungeon's, waiting for the morning that Merlin was flogged with all of Camelot watching. All it would take was one simple spell, but there were so many witnesses in the chamber; Kadian would be detained and executed alongside Gabriel.

"They'll hunt you for this," Kadian managed to say before he pressed the chain tighter to her skin. _Merlin!_ She pleaded in her thoughts, knowing that screaming it aloud would merit a hanging.

_I'm in the hallway._

"Let them," Gabriel growled, glancing over his shoulder while they approached the door. Then, he stared back at the King and Prince Arthur, who had drawn his sword and warily kept it at his side. The sight made him grin; they were like clay in his hands.

Freedom was in his sight as he passed through the doorway and went to turn the corner, but instead, the back of his head met a vase that shattered at the collision. Gabriel eyes rolled back in their sockets and he keeled over in a daze, loosening his grasp enough for Kadian to duck under the chain and for Merlin to pull her away.

The knights were quick to gather around Gabriel with their swords drawn as he began to stir with his eyes rolling dizzily across their faces. Sir Leon took Kadian from Merlin and lead her into the chamber where Uther met her in the centre, embraced her awkwardly, and guided her over to the empty chair as the knights dragged Gabriel back into the chamber. Behind them, Merlin was escorted inside with hands on his shoulders.

"You!" Uther growled, pointing an accusing finger at Merlin when their gazes met.

As Uther went to speak, Gabriel began to chuckle deeply, still dazed from the blow. "Treating your daughter's saviour as a dog, Uther?" he spat, shaking his foggy head. "That's low, even for you."

"You will remain quiet!" the king scowled, taking a threatening step toward Gabriel with a raised hand. "Sir Leon, inform the executioner that his services will be needed immediately. Take him to the dungeons." The knight bowed his head and left the chamber swiftly with the others dragging Gabriel away behind him.

Once the oak doors were shut and an eerie silence fell over those in the chamber, Uther stepped toward Merlin; the king did not know whether to be furious or grateful. "You disobeyed my orders to stay far from my daughter," he began harshly, waving the knights off. "But by doing so, you have saved her life."

"It wouldn't be the first time, sire," Merlin stated quickly before the king could continue.

"Excuse me?" Uther wondered, lifting a curious eyebrow. He turned to see Kadian rising to her feet. "What's he talking about?"

"My lord," Kadian stated, sweeping her soft gaze across the people in the chamber. "The reason I was outside of Camelot with Arthur's servant was that I wanted to go for an evening ride because I couldn't sleep. I couldn't leave the city on my own and Merlin was the first capable person I saw; I did not want to trouble one of your knights with such a silly thing. While we were in the wood, some bandits attacked us, and if it weren't for Merlin, I would have been one of the treasures they took. They stole our horses and my necklace."

The king remained silent, unsure whether to believe his daughter or to continue to believe the scenario in his mind. The two had been in such an unsightly state when they reached the gates that he had jumped to conclusions without thinking. On the other hand, Uther knew that Kadian was not above lying to him and he distrusted her word like it was that of an enemy. Though, it was plausible that her story was true, but Uther did not want to look like a fool before the entire court.

"I revoke the punishment on you for your courageous actions today," Uther stated with a curt nod as he stared emotionless at Merlin. "But let his stand as a warning: one step out of line, boy, and you will be executed."

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied and bowed his head gratefully. He glanced at Kadian with a friendly smile before he left the chamber with Gaius, lifting the vase above his head had been painfully and he felt he was about to collapse.

As they were walking through the corridors, he heard a soft voice in his head say, _I love you, Merlin._

_How are you doing that?_

_I don't know, but I'm glad that I can._

-x-

Uther watched happily as the executioner chopped off Gabriel's head and it rolled with eyes spinning until the light in them vanished into death. A group of knights escorting Gabriel's horse to the borderline and sent it across with Gabriel's head in a bag and his body tied to the saddle. It was a warning to the young king to stay pacific toward Camelot and its lands, or Uther's army would demolish Escercia.

The mood of Camelot returned to a normal, happy state where the economy prospered slightly and Kadian was once again free and so was Merlin. Though they could not be seen as friends in the light of others, they still managed to see each other in the evening and morning when the palace was at its quietest. Every day, Merlin's pain lessened and within a week he was able to do every aspect of his job. Kadian made more of a presence in the town, happy to walk in the sunlight and smell the fresh air; and when she returned to the palace, she would see Merlin running about and it would put a smile on her face.

One day, Kadian was returning to the palace and gazed up to see Arthur and Azura standing on the balcony, just talking and laughing. Then, she rested her head against his shoulder and looked out at the majestic city and land that stretched out before her. "One day," she said, "all this will be ours."

"Ours?" Arthur looked rather hopefully when he met her bright gaze as it fell on him.

"Yes." She smiled.

-x-

_**Spells**_

_G__wna mo darfod_- Do not die. (Welsh).

_Tlu o'gothus, ussta mrannd'ssinss_- be healed, my love. (Drow. Thanks to Eilistraee for translation).

_Fleoge. Kanoun auto to spathee diaphaneia sten mou entoley_- Rise. Swords become invisible and visible at my word. (Something like that. Greek).

**Next time on ****Tainted Magic****:**

_**A new servant comes to Camelot and tries to take Merlin's position as Arthur's servant in order to raid a tomb discovered underneath the palace. However, when a power entity is released, Merlin and Kadian must stop the downfall of Camelot, but will doing so put the two against each other?**_


	3. Episode Two: The Curse of Sigan

This fic is rated M for mature content, such as lemon and graphic scenes.

We do not own BBC's Merlin, only our OCs and how the plot is affected by their presence.

Please R&R.

-x-

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name: Merlin...

-x-

Down beneath the caverns of Camelot and below the towering palace, at least a hundred men worked away at the fire-lit stone. Though their backs and brows were dripping with sweat, they could not rest until their shift was over; and unfortunately for them, the moon was only at its zenith, meaning hours remained until dawn. One man swung his pick hard against the stone wall and the point pierced the wall slightly, sending tiny pebbles to the ground by his feet. He swung the pick again with more force, and the point vanished into the rock.

Astonished, the man drew the pick back and peered into the hole, finding that on the other side of lay a hollow cave. Hoping that he had found something valuable, he swung his pick violently and shattered a bigger hole in the wall that poured firelight into the cave. As he looked inside, he saw the light glint off something shiny. Again he swung his pick, shouting that he had discovered something.

Once the hole was gaping enough to stick his head through, the man gazed about the cave inside, finding a large grey tomb to rest in the centre with thousands of glistening and glittering jewels and gold encircling it. Indeed he had found something that would surely get him recognized by the king and perhaps a reward.

-x-

Being woken in the middle of the night rarely bothered him, but since Uther ordered for miners to work beneath the city, Prince Arthur found the ever-repeating sound of crumbling rock completely irritating. He stared up at the ceiling, fed up with the noise, and shouted, "Merlin!"

Nothing happened and the clanging of the miners' picks forced his voice to fade. Aggravated, Arthur sat up, throwing the blankets off him, and shouted, "MERLIN!"

Within seconds, the chamber door swung open and the prince's manservant raced in with hair astray from possibly sleeping in the empty room next door. "Yes, sire?" Merlin asked yawning as he combed his fingers through his messy, dark hair to flatten it.

"Are you deaf?" Arthur asked harshly as he rose to his feet and walked over to Merlin.

Cocking his head to the side, Merlin listened to the crumbling rocks and jabber of the miners below the palace. "Oh, I wish," Merlin sighed, scratching the side of his head.

They jumped as a sullen _shriekkkk_ echoed through the chamber, rattling the glass threateningly; but alas, they relaxed when they saw Azura standing in the doorway with her eyes wary and hair messy. Merlin quickly averted his eyes, since she was not dressed and wearing only her nightgown; Arthur did not seem to have a problem with her there.

Irritated and obviously exhausted, she sighed, "It's worse on this side of the palace." Her new quarters were located on the same level as Arthur's, but on the opposite side of the castle.

As Azura went to leave like she had not bothered anyone, Arthur went over to her, grabbing her around the waist, and pulled her to him. "You can still stay, you know," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm tired," she groaned, pulling away from him, and turned to Merlin as she held the door open. "Go and tell them to stop."

"But they are working under the King's orders!" Merlin protested, though he too wanted the noise to stop so he could get a decent night's sleep.

Chuckling, Arthur nodded his head. "And you're working under mine. So go and tell them to stop," he stated, "the last thing they want is Azura going down there herself."

Dazedly, Azura kissed Arthur "good-night" and waved lazily at Merlin as she left the chamber with Arthur staring after her.

Yawning, Arthur shut the door, walked over to his bed, and plopped himself down. "Go, Merlin," he snapped and stared at Merlin with tired eyes until the servant made his way, reluctantly, to the door and left.

-x-

A path into the newly discovered cave had been cleared and three men ventured inside, shedding torchlight unto the long-lost treasures. There were emeralds and rubies, golden necklaces, coins, goblets, and so much more. These poor miners had never seen such wealth before, save their dreams.

One worker stepped closer to the magnificently carved tomb that held a figure of a bearded man with a glowing blue, heart-shaped jewel in his chest. His eyes had never beheld such beauty and his irises were illuminated by the vibrant, mystical colour. As he took a step, his foot pressed down on a loose tile and before he or any of the others could react, an arrow was shot from one of the raven statues. It pinned the worker in the neck and he dropped to his knees, limp.

-x-

Merlin swept his gaze across the puzzled faces of the miners as he journeyed further into the tunnels, taking a torch from the wall. There was an ominous feeling, which twisted Merlin's stomach. Then, from the depths of the tunnels, he heard a chorus of screams that startled them all.

Six miners raced from the lowest tunnel, darted passed Merlin, and vanished from sight, muttering something about a curse. Curious, Merlin casually continued on his way, slipping passed the rest of the spooked workers. His torch guided him to the hole in the wall and he stepped through it, ducking under the low arc.

Gazing at the tomb, he thought it to be amazing. The circle of gold and jewels intertwined with watching raven statues was truly wonderful; but the blue jewel on the tomb was far more beautiful than any he had ever seen. Slowly, he approached it and waved the torch before his eyes, shedding light unto the shadowed figure that knelt near the casket. It was a man whose back was to Merlin and his head hung low.

"Hello?" Merlin asked cautiously and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

He did not reply.

Gently, Merlin pulled on his shoulder as if to turn him, but when Merlin met the man's gaze, he saw that against the grey flesh, his eyes were wide and glazed with death. Gasping, Merlin released the corpse and stepped back, letting it fall onto the dust-caked floor. That man was unmistakably dead and it filled Merlin with a fright for being in the same chamber where he was killed. The warlock gazed about, hoping that he was not going to share the same fate.

-x-

There was a knock on her chamber door early the next morning, and she raced from her seat before the mirror to the door. Pulling it open hastily, she frowned, expecting someone other than her brother to be standing there. "No offence, Arthur," Kadian grumbled, leaning against the door, "but, what do you want?"

"The miner's found a tomb beneath the city," Arthur stated, ignoring her regular hostility.

"That would concern me, why?" Kadian asked uninterested and looked back into her chamber. "I have a lot to do today. Traders from Mercia are coming for their monthly visit; Father wants me to oversee them or something. He just wants me out of his palace and out of his sight."

Arthur did not seem to think it false and leaned closer to her as a servant carrying a basket walked near. "Someone died," he whispered. "I need to know if it's cursed or trap-ridden."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Kadian exclaimed, suddenly happy to be of some use. "Let me get my cloak."

-x-

Kadian looked about as she followed Arthur and her father into the depths of the tunnels. They were dark and dingy and reminded her grimly of the dungeons, which she feared to be chained in again. Gaius and Merlin were already investigating the tomb, Arthur had mentioned, and Kadian was curious as to whom the tomb belonged.

Uther entered first and stopped abruptly as Merlin scurried toward him, chasing after a rolling plate. "Idiot," the king scowled and pushed passed him, seeking Gaius who stared at the large, stone casket studiously.

Kadian followed Arthur inside and instantly, she felt a presence and caught her breath like a chill had overcome her. She swept her gaze across the glisten jewels and shiny metals that lined the chamber, finding the shine desirable. Then, her eyes came to the dead body Uther had asked the physician about. Gaius said something about triggering a trap that shot an arrow from the mouth of the raven statue.

The man's face was as grey as any stone and his eyes were cold and sightless, but Kadian knew that it was a fast-acting poison that had brought him the fate. She looked away from the corpse and stepped around Arthur, following the strength of the haunting presence. Standing before the casket, she let her fingers trace the carving of the robe of the bearded-man, and soon her eyes came to heart-shaped jewel. That moment, when her eyes were filled with its glow, she began to hear a beat like a drum's rataplan. The sound possessed her quickly for it was the hollow rhythm of a heart, every other sound seemed to dissipate into nothingness like the only things in the chamber was she and the jewel.

He who breaks my heart completes my life's work... a voice sneered against the heartbeat. He who breaks my heart... my life...Kadian... Kadian...

"Kadian!" Uther growled from the doorway, startling her like his voice was a crack of thunder. Blinking, Kadian turned away from the jewel and met her father's stern stare since she was the only one left standing in the tomb. How long had she been staring at it?

Shaking her head clear of the voice and beat she heard, Kadian followed Uther from the chamber and watched warily as Arthur locked it. When he turned away, the siblings locked gazes; Kadian read his question, but he had difficulty seeing the answer. "I don't think any of the artefacts are cursed," she said finally, turning away. "A ghost, maybe. No one has disturbed the man in many years."

Arthur nodded and instructed the pike-men to stand guard until they were relieved. No one was allowed into the tomb unless it was a member of the royal family or a member of the court.

-x-

The Rising Sun was bustling that evening with the gossip of the discovery beneath the city. Many of the miners that had discovered the tomb had been relieved of the night shift and were drinking yards of ale to forget about the supposed curse. One miner, who had been the first to behold the treasure, sat with a man with greasy, brown hair, a thin moustache, and a golden earring dangling from his left ear. With his greedy complexion and dark, ravenous eyes, he looked like a starving rat, readying to fight for his next meal.

"So this jewel," the ratty man said softly, leaning forward on the table, "about would size would you say it was?"

"About this size," the miner replied, clenching a fist and holding it before his colleague.

"My word, really? About that size, you say?" he stated with his eyes widening at the image that came to his mind. The miner nodded, proud to have been the first to see it. "Well, I never. Here. Drink up." A waiter had walked to the table and set down a pint of ale, and the man pushed it toward the miner.

The miner seemed pleased and took a long swig of the ale, grinning with pleasure as the sweet liquor trickled down his throat.

"This tomb," the man continued, "I bet they have that locked up nice and safe, haven't they?"

"Tighter than the king's coffers," the miner replied with a short chuckle.

"Yeah, but there must be a way in though." Than man took a slow sip of his own pint.

The miner leaned forward slightly and whispered, "Only with the keys."

The man pulled the cup away from his lips, saying, "Right, right, right." He made it seem like the option had just slipped his mind, making him seem foolish or the alcohol was affecting his mind. "And, who's got the keys?"

The miner snorted as he laughed, pointing an accusing finger at the man. "You must think I'm stupid. I'm not telling you that."

"Of course not," the man stated as he bobbed his head up and down. Reaching into his inner vest pocket, he continued, "A bright lad like you knows what that kind of information is worth." He placed a rather plump coin purse onto the table, and the miner's face beamed as the soft clang of shillings.

Taking up the coin purse, the miner went to see how much this man was offering, but his hand was forcibly brought to the table. "Whoa, we don't want everyone to see. This place is full of thieves whose fingers are swift. Put it in your tunic. And uh, careful of that fellow over there."

After hastily putting the purse into his tunic, the miner stared curiously at the man, "Which?"

"The man at the far end of the bar, see him? He keeps on watching you," the man said, motioning inconspicuously at the gentlemen that sat at the bar, drinking their poisons and swooning over the barmaid.

"Yeah, yeah! The one... the one with the beard," the miner replied, making a gesture of a beard upon his own chin.

"No, no, no," the man stated quickly, leaning forward and point more directly at another man, who was thinning at the hairline with a scowl on his face and an unrelenting stare. "That one." As the miner stared studiously at the balding man, the rat reached in to the miner's tunic and stole back his money.

"Ah, I've got my eye on him," the miner said and turned his attention back to the man he sat with. "Thank you."

"So, err, who's got the keys?"

Glancing about to see no one was close enough to hear his treasonous whisper, the miner leaned close and the rat leaned closer, "Only the prince, but don't get your hopes up. He keeps them in his private chambers, and only one person is allowed in there: his servant."

-x-

Merlin forced himself to wake up early the next morning to visit Kadian. To his surprise, she was awake when he arrived carrying a basket of fresh sheets as a reason for being in her chamber. "Sorry I didn't get to see you last night," Merlin said as he busied himself with changing the sheets for there were many people walking by, so shutting the door would have made their interaction suspicious. "Gaius asked me to sweep his chambers, and well, you know Gaius, it's a one-sided conversation."

Kadian looked up from her jewellery box and turned to him. "It's alright," she replied with a faint smile. "When you didn't show, I went to see Azura. She doesn't like her new chamber one bit, but is too stubborn to ask for another."

"She spends most nights in Arthur's, so I really don't think there's a problem," Merlin stated abruptly and shut his mouth quickly because he knew that he should never say something like that in the open.

Kadian laughed as she rose to her feet and crossed the chamber to help him flatten the new sheet he had lain down. His hand brushed against hers and for a moment, they froze like something unspeakable happened. But then, he let his hand fold around hers, trapping her cold fingers in a cave of warmth.

When they smiled it was like everything around them vanished, leaving them in a perfect, secluded place where this simple gesture was allowed, perhaps encouraged. However, these last several days had been difficult with Uther sending her running in one direction as Arthur send Merlin in the other. Time was scarce for them and sometimes; exhaustion would play another minor role. But it was the flirtatious smiles and soft, quick kisses in the alcoves that made this separation bearable.

Suddenly, Merlin looked away, releasing her hand, and returned to work with red cheeks. "So, what was with you yesterday? In the tomb, I mean," he wondered, throwing the quilt over the sheets.

"What do you mean?" Kadian asked and pulled the quilt up to the pillows since his throw did not suffice.

"You were staring at the jewel for five minutes without blinking," Merlin clarified. "It was like it possessed you or something. I know it's a beautiful stone, but the way you were staring at it was odd."

Kadian caught his perplexed stare that knew that she was trying to avoid the topic, and she sighed, "Didn't you feel the presence that was radiating from it? It was drawing me in."

"You think it's magical?"

"I don't know what I think any more, Merlin. I heard a heartbeat coming from it. I could feel it like it was my own."

-x-

Arthur stood in the square, impatiently waiting for his servant to arrive; Merlin's tardiness was decreasing the success of the hunt. Finally, before the prince lost his temper, Merlin appeared, guiding Arthur's destrier* from the direction of the stables.

"Sorry, sire!" Merlin called as he hurried the horse over and quickly checked the saddle.

"Don't worry about it, Merlin. I'm getting used to it," Arthur grumbled, adjusting his leather gloves.

Dropping on to his hands and knees beside the horse, Merlin transformed himself into a stepping stool and whined as Arthur walked on his back to mount easily; his back was still tender in certain areas from his flogging. However, before anyone had a chance to move, the girth gave way and with a crisp hiss, the saddle slid down the horse's side. Before Arthur knew what happened, he found himself on the ground and cursing under his breath as he saw the horse's hooves race forward.

"MERLIN!" Arthur growled, pushing himself to his feet as quickly as he could. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a greasy-haired man get up from his seat and chase after the horse.

"I-I don't understand," Merlin confessed dumbfounded as he combed his fingers through his hair in confusion. "I secured the girth myself."

"That might just be the problem!" Arthur snarled, half-wanting to beat Merlin for his ineptness; but he did not want Kadian to put a curse on him. Refusing to meet his servant's stare, Arthur turned to look at the man who had graciously retrieved his horse.

"It wasn't my fault," Merlin protested, but let it drop when he noticed his defence was ignored.

"Do you want me to fit the girth properly, sir?" the man asked, flashing his yellow teeth, and moved the saddle to lie flat on the horse's back. Then, he squatted, tightened the girth, and checked to make sure it would not give way before standing straight.

"Thank you," Arthur replied, pleased that someone could fit it right.

"It's an honour to be in service of the prince," the man stated with a curt bow.

Grinning, Arthur turned to his servant. "Did you hear that, Merlin? An honour."

"Allow me the honour of brushing your clothes down, sire." The man quickly pulled a brush from the inside of his tunic and stepped close to Arthur. Being gently and wary of where his hands were, he brushed away the dirt and dust that had collected on the back of the prince's red vest.

Merlin stared perplexed as the man, whom he swore resembled Azura's ferret on a bad day, made sure every speck of dirt was off Arthur's back. The man's dark hair matched his clothing and Merlin thought he screamed "thief". Merlin also thought nothing of Arthur's rude comments on how this man referred to his services as an honour than enslavement.

Satisfied that Arthur was dirt-free, the man stepped away and tucked the brush into his tunic pocket. "Anything else I can do for you, sire?" he wondered rather hopefully.

"Well," Arthur stated as he pondered for a moment, looking between the man and Merlin like he was gazing at two, very different people, "you could give Merlin here a kick up the back side."

Chuckling, the man dropped his gaze to his feet, averting the scowl that curved on Merlin's chin. "I wouldn't want to deprive you of the pleasure, sire," he stated, and to his surprise, Arthur laughed while Merlin looked horrified.

"Ha, what's your name," Arthur smiled, pointing at the man.

"Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work," the man stated bashfully.

"Good. You can be a beater on the hunt. We're down a man or two," Arthur nodded, walking away, and patted his horse's flank.

Cedric looked after Arthur with a certain look that was somewhere between glad and petrified. "Y-you're too kind, sir," he stuttered.

Merlin was not happy with Arthur's reward and collected a beating stick from the pile. Grinning, he walked casually over to Cedric and said, "Here, you'll need one of these." As he passed the man, he slammed the stick into his gut with a dark smile.

As Cedric keeled over at the shock, Merlin smiled, "Oh, sorry." He followed Arthur.

-x-

Serenity had fallen upon the wood with the sun pouring its lemon rays onto the luscious green leaves and the silence of creatures that had yet to wake. The knights had left the horses tethered near the entrance to the wood and Arthur now led them through the thick brush with beaters on each side of him and Merlin trailing behind, carrying the spears and other assortment of hunting tools the party might need. Cedric warily beat his surroundings with the stick, praying that nothing would jump out at them, especially something dangerous. But as they stalked silently through the trees, he watched the prince through his peripheral sight, seeing the sunlight glint off the key ring on his belt.

Suddenly, Arthur stopped and held up his hand for everyone else to do the same. He had heard something that could mean a bountiful supper. A boar burst through the trees, swinging its brown skull furiously as it let free a vicious roar. It charged toward the knights with its tusks forward to tear through their armour. Gripping his spear tightly, Arthur rose from his crouch and took aim at the animal. With all his might, he threw the spear.

Cedric looked away when his dark eyes saw the beast charging for them, but his heart did not start racing as madly as it was until Arthur's spear failed to penetrate the boar's skin. He dropped his spear and beating stick and stumbled back, and to his dismay, he tripped over a tree root. Several of the other knights had thrown or dropped their spears. Nothing was going to stop the beast and Arthur saw it as the tusks were nearly upon him.

Merlin shook his head clear of the madness that had overwhelmed the situation. He had to think quickly and glanced about him; no one was watching him. Extending a hand toward a spear that lay a few feet away, he enchanted, "_Flíe fǽgð_."

The spear rose into the air and soared toward the animal and pierced its flesh unrelentingly. The boar whined and shrieked as it toppled onto its side. It soon lay dead at Arthur's feet with the spear sticking straight in the air. Sighing in relief, Merlin swept his gaze across the relaxing faces of those around him.

Astonished that the boar was dead, Arthur approached the animal and gazed at how clean the mortal wound was. Looking at the men around him, he asked, "Who threw that?"

No one replied. Merlin looked away, scratching his head to avoid being noticed; Arthur would not believe it was him anyway. Arthur moved his sight across each of the startled and speechless face, eagerly waiting for one of the two take pride in what they accomplished. Finally, Arthur heard a noise, similar to a cough, and his vision whipped over to Cedric, who had risen to his feet.

"Was it you?" Arthur asked.

Cedric shrugged his shoulders guiltily and moved his head from side to side like it was nothing. Merlin, on the other hand, saw straight through the false bashfulness and rolled his eyes; he could not wait to tell Kadian about this idiot.

"You just saved my life," Arthur stated bluntly with a wide smile.

"Well, err," Cedric stammered, fighting for the right words to say. "It was nothing, sire." He rolled his right shoulder, stretching it like it was sore from throwing the spear.

Walking over, Arthur continued, "I should be ever indebted to you. You must be rewarded." Merlin wanted to face-palm himself; the last time a Pendragon gave out a reward was when Uther granted him the position of Arthur's manservant.

"No, no. I couldn't," Cedric replied shyly, avoiding Arthur's beaming and pressuring stare.

Arthur shook his head and took up Cedric's arm, looking for the muscles that could've have thrown the spear. There had to be something beneath the dark tunic because Arthur let Cedric's arm fall. "Come on, what do you wish for?"

"Well, sire, I only desire one thing," Cedric stated, meeting Arthur's stare hopefully.

"Anything."

"A position in the royal household."

"Good. Done." Arthur smiled, patting Cedric's shoulder, and turned away to give the order for the knights to pick up their catch. As the prince turned away, he glanced at Merlin and laughed disbelieving, an obvious insult to Merlin's willingness to be his servant.

First servicing Arthur was an honour, now Cedric wanted a position in the palace. Merlin felt that Cedric was up to no good and he would go straight to Kadian when they returned to Camelot. This rat of a man must not be trusted, only a snivelling thief would take the reward for something he did not do.

-x-

Kadian looked up from the book of languages she hovered over. The door to the court physician's chamber had opened and Merlin walked through the doorway, seeming as depressed as ever. He did not lift his gaze from the floor and tossed his bag onto the table.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" Gaius wondered as he saw his nephew.

"I saved Arthur's life, and someone else takes the credit. You know, the usual," Merlin grumbled, meeting the physician's stare, and once he saw Kadian's faint smile of amusement, he smiled slightly too.

Walking over, Merlin peered over Kadian's shoulder to see what they had been doing in his absence. The text was open to a yellow page on which an alphabet of a language was inscribed; the symbols on the page did not match the symbols on the parchment she and Gaius were investigated. Turning his attention onto the parchment, he asked, "What language is that?"

"We don't know. We've looked through countless texts Gaius has," Kadian replied with a sigh.

"Sigan would have known many languages, Merlin," Gaius added and set his magnifying glass down; he needed one because his sight was not at its best.

Curious, Merlin pulled a stool to the table and sat down. "Sigan?"

"It's his tomb, Merlin," Gaius stated.

"Who's he?"

Both Kadian and Gaius shifted their quizzical stares onto him. "Cornelius Sigan was the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived," Kadian informed softly, like the name was a curse. "People in Camelot grew up on stories about him. Actually, he was more of a character of nightmare. His powers were so great, he could turn day into night. I used to think him a genius when my powers were developing."

"That's not all, Merlin. It is said that he casted spells that helped build Camelot," Gaius added grimly.

"What happened to him?" Merlin asked.

"His powers continued to grow more powerful. The king at the time warranted his execution," the physician stated, looking down at the parchment and the unfamiliar symbols.

"Why are you so worried?" Merlin wondered, seeing Kadian do the same.

She turned to him. "Sigan had become obsessed with trying to escape death; he spent his last years dedicated to the study."

"You think he succeeded?" Merlin gasped. If this Cornelius Sigan had indeed conquered mortality, Camelot could be in for a rude awakening. Sigan could seek retribution for his execution and destroy the city that he had constructed.

"For our sake, I hope not." Gaius mused and returned to work, flipping through the endless pages of each text he had.

It was getting late and Kadian asked Merlin to walk her back to her chamber; he all too eagerly agreed and held the door open for her. The corridors were quiet, since many of its inhabitants were dining, and they managed to hold hands the entire way; the patrol was on the other side of the palace. Merlin told the story of the hunting trip and how Cedric took credit for his magical rescue of Arthur.

"He may be a crook, Merlin," Kadian stated as they climbed the steps of the tower, "but I doubt he means any harm. Unlike you, people do hold Arthur higher than dung. So he's rude and insensitive to you. That is why you have me to come to." Smiling, she squeezed his hand and leaned against his shoulder.

"Yeah, at least there's one person in Camelot that loves me," he said softly as he reached to open the door. Releasing her hand, he watched her walked into the chamber and lean against the doorway.

"Isn't that all you need?" She smiled, beckoning for him to come closer with her finger. Grinning, he stepped in closer and lay his lips on his, tasting that delightful taste that was her. She would have dragged him into her chamber if he had not pulled his lips away and pecked her on the cheek.

"Good night, my lady," he stated, stepping away.

Kadian smiled. "You can stay, you know."

"I know, but I have chores to do. I'll see you in the morning."

-x-

There was a knock on her chamber door and Azura jumped, nearly falling off the chair. "Who is it?" she asked, annoyed.

"Arthur. If now is a bad time, I can take these fancy dresses and come back tomorrow," a voice retorted sarcastically from the corridor. He opened the door at her command and shut it gently with a kick. Slung over his arm were two dresses, two of the gowns that he promised her to replace those that were destroyed in the fire. "I'm sorry it took so long to get them made."

"Well, I'm glad they are," Azura sighed, running over, and to his dismay, she attacked the dresses instead of him. "Wow, they're lovely!"

She lifted the bondi-blue gown into the air and gazed at it admiringly. It was like she had instantly fallen in love with it. Holding it to her chest, she gazed at herself in the nearby mirror. The bodice was low-cut and fastened in the back with intricate lacing. Golden vines curled up the train like they were growing; the same embroidery was on the edge of the bodice and fringing the wrist-length sleeves.

Smiling, she set it on the back of the chair and reached for the other. The gown was mainly off-white with long sleeves and a golden sash at the waist. It remained her of her every-day gown that had gone up in flames. Placing it down as well, she turned to him.

"Thank you, Arthur," she smiled and ran to him, jumping into his arms and kissing him so deeply, he nearly fell over.

"It's nothing," he replied when she surfaced for air. "Anything to make you happy. And, there are more coming."

"You're so good to me, Arthur," she stated and kissed him again.

"Well, I have to be," he smiled. "You're going to be my wife. When you're happy, I'm happy."

"Awe, so considerate," she replied, turning in his grasp so his arms were around her waist. "Are you going to stay?" Azura asked somewhat hopefully as she rested her head against his chest and listened to the hollow beat of his heart.

"I wish I could. I have to go on patrol," Arthur sighed, hugging her close to him. "If I could spend every night with you, I would." He released her and when she turned to face him, he caught her face in his warm hands and kissed her tenderly. "I'll see you in the morning."

-x-

As night grew across the navy skies, the court physician entered the council chamber where Uther sat dining. The king's face softened when he saw Gaius dip his head before approaching. "Gaius," Uther said, glancing up from his dinner, "what is it that you want?"

Taking a deep breath, the physician replied, "To seal off the burial chamber and all its contents." He needed to be blunt and straightforward. If his theory of Sigan's work proved true, he could not allow anyone the chance of touching anything in the tomb.

Startled, Uther met the physician's stern stare with a dumbfounded expression. "Don't be ridiculous," the king said hastily, shaking his head like Gaius had said a joke.

Approaching the king, Gaius extended his hand in which a golden ring lay. "The insignia on this ring is that of Cornelius Sigan. I believe it to be his tomb." At the king's gesture, Gaius gave the ring to Uther. "In the Old Religion," he continued grimly, "'Sigan' means 'raven'."

Examining the ring briefly, Uther handed it back, pondering the discovery. "No wonder the riches are so great."

"Then, you are aware of the legends, sire?" The physician placed the ring into the pocket of his blue robe.

Returning to his feasting without a care that he was in company, Uther stated, "Yes. I've always enjoyed the story of an arrogant sorcerer who came to his untimely death."

Bewilderment entered Gaius' eyes for he could not believe the king was taking this matter so lightly. "According to the story, Sigan cursed Camelot. He said he would one day return and raise the city to the ground."

Taking up the goblet, Uther poured the delicious wine down his throat and set the goblet down again. Without meeting the physician's wise gaze, he stated, "You have been my ally in the battle against sorcery for many years, Gaius. You of all people should not give into these irrational fears."

The ignorance of the unperceptive king irked Gaius terribly, but the physician held his tongue. With all his years dealing with Uther, the physician knew when he was at a loss. "Thank you, sire," he stated curtly and bowed his head before he turned to leave.

As Gaius neared the door, Uther stated harshly after him, "And Gaius. Do not spread panic among my people. This is foolish superstition, nothing more."

Heeding the king's warning, Gaius bowed his head again and proceeded to exit the chamber. Dismissing this matter was something Uther should not do lightly, the physician believed as he continued through the corridors to his chambers, but the crown lay on Uther's brow, not his. Oh, how Gaius feared what was to come.

-x-

_The midnight sky was overcast with thick, grey clouds that slowly stretched across the full, silver moon. Neither star nor planet flickered against this hazed blanket, leaving nearly a void of nothingness surrounding the glowing eye. Suddenly, a sleek, dark figure flew across the moon, soaring toward the viewer of this nightmare. A sullen glow haloed this demon and its wispy black feathers and soulless and absent eyes._

_CAW! CAW! the raven cried, snapping its ferocious beak, and it flared its willowy wings out, engulfing the viewer's eyes in darkness._

The Lady Morgana woke with a start and screamed so loud that her cry reverberated through the entire tower. Almost instantly, her maidservant, Guinevere, raced over and embraced the lady comfortingly, repeating softly that it was only a nightmare.

-x-

There was more to that haunting vision, more that the lone seer did not see. Kadian tossed and turned, kicking the blankets off the bed as she felt the dream hold her inside it, forcing her to watch.

_The raven released its captive in a large, prickly nest and swooped down to perch itself on the edge. Leaning forward, the demon stared into her eyes and she did it. "Byddwch yn ofalus yr un rydych yn dal yn agos. Hyd yn oed bydd yn cael ei goresgyn gan y tywyllwch. Er ei fod yn bwerus, mae llawer eto bydd yn dysgu. Ofn fi, y gigfran. Ofn tywyllwch. Ofn angau," warned the raven._

_Parting its deathly beak, the raven lunged forward and she was consumed by darkness and pain._

The force of the pain threw her forward and she screamed out with her mind because her voice could not produce sound. Her eyes glowed hauntingly like the intensity of the silver could illuminate the entire chamber. One after another, the candles sparked to life and licked the air madly as the window burst open and a gust of chill wind howled through the chamber.

This outrageous surge of magical power threw Merlin from his bed and against the wall of his bedroom; he had never felt its like before. His back slammed hard against the wooden floor as Kadian's scream exploded through his mind. Upon her scream fading to silence, Merlin reached for his jacket and raced from his chamber in a sleepy daze.

_Kadian?_ he asked concerned as he dashed through the corridors (careful to avoid the night-watch). _Are you all right?_

_Merlin..._ she replied weakly. _I'm scared._

He arrived minutes later and held her in his arms as the shock of the nightmare gradually vanished. With a soft incantation, he doused the candles and closed the window. Lying beside her and above the covers, he held her as she started to fall asleep once again.

"Something is going to happen because of that tomb," she whispered, closing her eyes as she recalled the mysterious words the raven had said. "We are in danger, Merlin, grave danger."

-x-

As the morning sun stretched its warm, vibrant colours over the waking sky, Merlin bid farewell to Kadian and quickly went to retrieve something for Arthur's breakfast. Having missed the breakfast kitchen staff, Merlin found a few pieces of bread and a pitcher of water and made his way to his master's chamber.

Quietly, as if trying not to wake the prince, he entered the chamber and shut the door soundlessly. "Is that lunch?" a voice grumbled from behind.

"No... it's break...fast." Merlin slowly turned around to see Arthur sitting at the table, being served a nice piece of ham. It was Cedric, the rat-faced man from yesterday's hunt that served the prince instead of his own servant, who stared dumbfounded at the scene. Cocking his head curiously to the side as Cedric grinned mischievously in his direction, Merlin stated annoyed, "Is there anything else I can do for you then, sire?"

Swallowing, Arthur shrugged and gazed about his chamber like he was searching for something. "Nope," the prince replied, "I think Cedric's got it covered."

"Oh, actually, sire," Cedric stated suddenly. "There was one thing that I, regrettably, failed to do: muck out your horses." He looked directly at Merlin as he spoke the last part and flashed his teeth darkly like this was some sort of revenge.

Arthur looked away from his food and said, "Off you go, then."

Merlin's face fell to that of pure disgust and annoyance at the thought of shovelling horse dung. Of all the chores, Cedric had to have forgotten that one, the most repulsing job a servant could do. The young warlock had to hold back the urge to curse the both of them; otherwise the pair would be walking around the palace with a face full of boils or bodies of asses.

"Let me get the door for you," Cedric offered and raced to pull open the door. He met Merlin's nasty glare with that of his own; it was like they were challenging each other. Reluctantly, Merlin turned and left the chamber, unsure whether he could trust this man with Arthur.

Shutting the door, Cedric turned and dashed over to the table to refill Arthur's water goblet. All the while Arthur pigged; Cedric kept his beady, black eyes on the keys on the ring of the prince's belt. The sight of the brass made him grin.

-x-

Morgana looked completely exhausted when Gaius entered her chamber that morning; the dark circles did not escape his eye. She had not moved from her bed, nor made an effort to get dressed, and sat with her knees to her chest in her nightgown.

Calmly, the physician sat on the edge of her bed and asked, "What was the dream about?"

"A bird," she replied softly, meeting his quizzical stare. She could still see the dream as if she was having it right then.

"What kind of bird?"

"A raven."

"A raven? Interesting. Kadian had a dream similar..."

"How can two people have the same dream? Is it because she has magic?"

"Nonsense, my child. Your dream has nothing to do with... Kadian's gifts. Yours is something entirely different."

"What do you think it means, Gaius?" Morgana wondered, hoping that there was indeed some meaning behind her night terrors.

The physician, bewildered by the coincidence between her dream and the crest of Sigan, shrugged his shoulders. "Probably nothing."

She shook her head and replied, "It's happening again, isn't it?"

"Morgana," Gaius stated sternly, leaning forward slightly. "One raven does not mean your nightmares are returning. Have you been taking the sleeping draughts I have prepared for you?"

She looked away guiltily, and Gaius knew immediately that his draughts had done nothing to suppress these horrendous dreams. It was the Seer's power he was attempting to battle, and Gaius knew that no mortal potion could end them. Resting a kind hand on her knee, he stated, "I'll give Gwen something stronger for you."

Gazing at him absently, Morgana said, "A blow to the head?" He stared at her curiously as he rose to his weary knees, knowing Guinevere would not hurt a fly. Rolling her eyes, she pressed, "I know she wants to."

The raven was an omen, Gaius noted. Sigan was returning to Camelot.

-x-

Merlin's eyes were tearing as he shovelling the clumps of hay and horse-waste into the wheelbarrow to be taken from the city. The smell of the stable was revolting and every time the scent wafted toward him, he nearly vomited. He detested Arthur for making him do this when Cedric was more than capable.

As Merlin slaved away in the awful scent, Cedric peered through the window, holding a cloth to his mouth a nose. Ever so quietly, he threw smoking sack through the window and watched as it rolled toward Merlin, but stay out of his line of vision. Then, as the smoke filled the air unnoticed, Merlin collapsed fast asleep with the side of his face in a fresh pile of horse manure.

Seizing the moment, Cedric raced into the stable and untethered the first horse and slapped its rear, sending it into the streets of Camelot. Soon after, the other three horses followed, whinnying playfully as Cedric whispered, "Go have some fun." Sneakily, Cedric rushed from the stable.

-x-

Meanwhile, Arthur felt Azura's hand slip from his as her eyes wandered onto a merchant who was selling a variety of coloured scarves. She looked magnificent in her new, blue gown, like anyone could think she looked ugly in anything, and Arthur was proud to show her off. He let her peruse the stand as he approached a soldier to see if there were any issues in this part of the town.

Upon hearing the screams and shouts of the peasants, Arthur looked about and scowled as four horses, his horses, bolted down the street merrily, knocking people and stands over. Instinctively, he went to Azura and lifted her out of the way of the charging horse. If her dress got damaged, he would never hear the end of it and there would be an even bigger hole in his pocket.

Azura watched the horses run by without a care in the world. The sight made her smile because the horses were having their fun and Arthur was furious. "Looks like someone fell asleep while cleaning the stables," she mused comically and she stepped into the street, looking after the horses. "I'd hate to be him."

He was not amused, but feigned a laugh. "I'm going to kill him," he growled as he gazed toward the stables. "Go back to the palace. I'll meet you there for lunch."

Azura moved her gaze unto him. "Don't be too hard on him, Arthur. It was probably an accident," she said softly and began to walk back to the palace, but stopped to help a poor woman up, who had fallen in attempt to avoid a collision from a horse.

-x-

Arthur squatted down before the sleeping Merlin, watching him strangely as he slept on a pile of horse dung. Normally, this sight would make him laugh at his servant's ineptness and stupidity, but Arthur was far from a joking mood.

Slowly, as if he felt Arthur's presence, Merlin began to rouse from his sleep and sit up. Dazed, he looked about, smelling the dung that caused his eyes to water. Then, he met Arthur's unrelenting stare. "What are you doing?" the prince asked, rising to his feet as Merlin did.

Scratching his head, Merlin shrugged, "Nothing."

"Well, obviously," Arthur grunted.

"I-I wasn't sleeping, if that's what you're thinking," Merlin stated confused. He bent forward, like he was shovelling still, and said, "I was just bending over…"

"Looking for something?" Arthur wondered, waiting for Merlin to realize the one thing that was missing.

Nodding, Merlin stared at Arthur dumbfounded. "Yeah, looking for something…"

"Maybe we're looking for the same thing."

"What?"

Aggravated, Arthur lifted a careless hand and waved it in the air before he growled, "I don't know. The horses!"

"The horses?" Merlin let his voice drift off as he gazed around the empty stable; no wonder it had been quiet. They were there last time he recalled.

"One mistake I can understand, but this is one thing after the next!" Arthur scolded, stalking forward.

Guiltily, Merlin looked down and around, anywhere but at the enraged Arthur. He honestly did not remember anything that had happened in the past fifteen minutes. "Arthur, I don't know what happened," he mumbled and did not look at Arthur's fake-surprised expression.

Someone abruptly cleared their throat and the two moved their gazes onto the ghastly sight of Cedric, who stepped casually into the stable. "Er, excuse me, sire," Cedric stated, moving closer steadily. "Don't be too hard on him. Merlin's a good servant. He's just tired."

"Am not!" Merlin protested. Arthur seemed to agree and stared at Merlin ponderously.

"Maybe, if he had the evening off, a good night's rest..." Cedric suggested with anything but subtly; he grinned in Merlin's direction.

"I didn't fall asleep!" Merlin growled.

"I'm more than willing to take over his duties tonight," Cedric stated with a sad, pleading look, giving Arthur the illusion that he wanted what was not only best for Arthur, but what would help Merlin.

"Perhaps you're right," Arthur pondered, crossing his arms and looking between the two.

"No!" Merlin protested; he felt like he was in a mousetrap that Cedric, the black cat, had chased him into.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to get rid of me and if you were such a clotpole you'd see that!" Oh how Merlin should have thought before speaking, because when Arthur turned his head slowly with that unrelenting, dark stare, Merlin wished he was still asleep with his face in the horse dung. The young servant tilted his head awkwardly, hearing finally what he said.

Staring him down, Arthur asked, "A what?"

Cedric avoided Arthur's stare as he replied, "Clotpole. He said clotpole."

The trap had grown tighter around Merlin's neck, suffocating him until his palms began to sweat and his chest grew heavy. Why was this Cedric trying to get rid of him? That was the question he wanted the answer to right away, but Cedric was a book written in a language Merlin could not comprehend.

The prince did not need a second to way his options and glared at Merlin. "Cedric's right. He can look after me tonight, and you can go home and think about whether you want to be my servant or not," he snarled in that voice he used against enemies.

"But..."

"GO!"

Cedric, looking down like he was sad to hear this exchange of words, reached for Merlin's jacket, which lay on a bale of hay, and brushed it clean. Snatching the jacket from his hands, Merlin heaved a sigh and left the stables in defeat. He did not even see the worth in sweeping a pathetic and pleading look across Arthur's face. The entire warlock wanted was to go back to Gaius', wash up, and curl up in his chamber and die because everything was weighing on him and he had finally tipped over and shattered into a million pieces. He did not think he could face Kadian with this, not yet anyway.

-x-

Cedric's first task as Arthur's temporary servant was to endure the perturbed and puzzled stare that Azura set on him the moment he and Arthur reached her chamber. He could not fathom how one so sweet and innocent looking as Azura could muster such a dark expression. "Who is this, Arthur?" Azura said harshly, turning away from the two and walking aimlessly throughout her chamber.

"This is Cedric, he's taking over Merlin's duties for the night," Arthur replied, following her every move. "Merlin looked tired so I gave him the evening off. Is that so bad?"

Stopping, she spun to face him swiftly and stared deep into his eyes. "Arthur, my love," she said slowly. Arthur braced himself for what was coming next; he did not like the tone of her voice at all. "Are you lying to me again? Because you know how easy it is for me to get the truth out of you." She had stepped so close to him, he found it difficult to resist the urge to touch.

Cedric cleared his throat abruptly and Azura peered around Arthur to stare at him. "My lady, if I may," he stated, "young Merlin had fallen asleep while mucking out the stables and, unfortunately, let the horses run free in the town."

"So, I told him to go home and rest before he messed anything else up," Arthur concluded with a sigh of relief. Azura looked between the two and rolled her eyes, continuing on her parade through her chamber with Arthur trailing behind. "Come on; let's go down to the garden. Cedric can bring us some lunch, and we can enjoy the scenery, or whatever."

Smiling, Azura turned to him again and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into that kiss he wanted. "Of course," she smiled, pushing him away as her attention moved onto Cedric. "Once he's finished with that, he can change the sheets on my bed, wash my cloak, polish my jewellery, and get rid of those ghastly curtains that block out the sunlight." She extended her hand to Arthur and smiled brightly, "Shall we?"

-x-

Merlin threw open the door to the physician's chamber and trudged in. His jacket dragged alongside him, limp in his grasp because like him, it had no energy to do anything anymore. "What's that on your face?" The physician had looked up, but Merlin avoided his gaze and proceeded up the staircase and into his bedroom.

"Nothing," Merlin grumbled and kicked the door shut. Throwing his jacket aside, he plonked himself on the edge of the bed and let his head fall into his hands. He could not fathom why everything today was so difficult; it was as if some bad karma had come to curse him.

Slowly, the door swung open with Gaius peeking around the corner before he barged in. "What's wrong?" he wondered, shutting the door silently as he walked over.

"Nothing," Merlin grumbled and turned his head away, exposing the source of the stench that had wafted throughout the chamber.

Sighing, Gaius took Merlin's face in his hand and began to wipe away the dung, letting it cluster together on the floor. "What happened?" he wondered. It also puzzled him that Merlin had returned home instead of going to Kadian for some comfort.

"I just want Arthur to trust me. And to see me for who I really am," Merlin shrugged, sounding pathetic.

Smiling weakly, Gaius sat beside him and placed the cloth in the warlock's hands. "One day he will."

"When?" Merlin asked desperately, hoping for some insight to the blurry future that stretched out before him. "Everything I do is for him and he thinks I'm an idiot."

"Not everyone thinks you're an idiot. Although, looking at you now..." Gaius smiled warmly and Merlin did too. So, having horse dung on his face was not helping his argument. "Now is not the time to be questioning these things, Merlin. I believe that you and Arthur are destined for greatness, and that your calling is to serve and protect him."

"It's hard," Merlin sighed. It had felt very good to smile and chuckle and Merlin rose to his aching feet and went to clean his face and change his stinking tunic. "Any luck with the inscription?"

Gaius sullenly shook his head, like he was ashamed to have nothing to report. "No, the language Sigan used was beyond my comprehension. Kadian took it with her earlier to see if Azura could be of any help."

Before Merlin could reply, a delicate voice rang through the main chamber and a soft blush coated Merlin's cheeks. "We're in here!" Merlin called as Gaius gradually made means to reach the door.

In a flash, Kadian burst into the chamber, nearly throwing the physician to the ground. She held a crumbled piece of parchment in her grasp, one that trembled as she caught her breath. "Azura pointed me in the right direction, so I've spent the past hours in the library. It wasn't easy, believe me, but I fear that... Merlin, what's on your face?"

Grumbling under his breath, Merlin returned to his pail of water.

"What does it say, my child?" Gaius wondered, guiding her over to the bed.

"'He who breaks my heart completes my work'," Kadian stated and handed in him the piece of parchment on which she had written the translation. "I heard something whisper that phrase to me while I was in the tomb. It was the exact sentence."

Merlin spun around with an eyebrow cocked as Gaius furrowed his brow and tapped his chin. "Why didn't you mention the voice before?" Merlin asked, receiving a careless shrug of a reply. Pulling his stained tunic over his head, he reached for a fresh one.

The physician moved his stare onto the torch that flickered against the brick wall, something very grave entered his mind. "Do you remember the stone in the tomb, the way it glowed?"

"Yeah," the magicians said in unison, meeting his perplexed stare.

"I've never seen a jewel like it," Merlin added, combing his fingers through his hair.

Gaius shook his head inadvertently, like he was having a hard time believing his realization. "That's because it is not a jewel, it's the soul of Cornelius Sigan."

Kadian gasped; that would explain the voice whispering in her ear, drawing her in to unsheathe the stone. Oh how she remembered the alluring heartbeat that surged from the casket, the thought made her shiver. "So, Camelot is in grave danger."

-x-

After getting Arthur ready for bed, Cedric roamed around the prince's chamber, extinguishing the tiny candle flames. "It'll be in the anteroom should you need anything, sire," he stated warmly, placing the cap over the candlewick.

Arthur jumped into bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. Rolling onto his side, he wished he saw Azura lying there, but she refused to step foot into his chamber while Cedric was his servant. Holding back a sigh, he stated, "That'll be all, Cedric."

Crossing the chamber to Arthur's bedside, Cedric reached to douse the last candle. "Sleep well, sire," he grinned as he quietly pulled open the drawer of Arthur's night table. The keys to the tomb lay inside and Cedric took them in his grasp with the biggest of smiles upon his chin. Gently, he shut the drawer and made his way to the door.

-x-

Merlin took the liberty of escorting Kadian back to her chamber; it was becoming more of a habit than chivalry. He told her about what happened in the stables and how Cedric was given his job for the evening. "And... I sort of called Arthur a clotpole."

Expecting a harsh scolding, Merlin was relieved to hear Kadian burst into laughter and nearly trip as she walked up the staircase. Within seconds, Kadian was nearly out of breath, wheezing to provide her lungs with sufficient oxygen. "You have some nerve, Merlin," Kadian applauded, tapping him proudly on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Dumbfounded, Merlin stared at her, unsure whether it was proper for her to encourage such an act, even to her brother.

"You're lucky he didn't kill you," Kadian shrugged, continuing on her way. "I can get away with calling him names, but you, Merlin, aren't. Only the privileged can call him a thick, sodding clotpole." Merlin chuckled and shook his head, wondering what it would be like to be able to make fun of Arthur without consequences; someday, perhaps.

As they neared the tower, Kadian's head began to feel woozy, like she was light headed. The torchlight was spinning, leaving trails of orange and yellow flashes before her eyes. Her breathing became shallow and she felt her legs give out.

Startled, Merlin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, holding her so tightly because he was afraid that she would keel over in dead weight. If anyone had seen her on the ground and him towering over her, there would be serious and deadly punishments for the servant who barely escaped the last. "Kadian, what is it?" he exclaimed as her head fell heavily against his shoulder and she clutched his arms so tightly that they throbbed.

Then, she pushed him away with a force that sent him against the wall. Gradually, the princess raised her eyes from the floor with a look of utter darkness and started into Merlin's wide eyes, curiously to see the magnitude of his fear. Her eyes were glowing in the brightest of silver, and Merlin thought he could see his reflection. But as he looked closer, it was not him that was captured in her pupils, but the face of another inhaling a blue, gaseous substance.

The vision in her eyes was happening at the moment, beneath the city where the tomb of Cornelius Sigan lay. The greedy thief, Cedric, was getting more than he bargained for because he had broken the heartstone from its casing.

"_Ddechreuodd. Buchedd adferwyd_," said Kadian, in a voice that was not of her lips. It had been a sound so evil and bloodcurdling; Merlin could not even guess to whom it belonged.

"What?" Merlin asked softly, hearing footsteps and voice from the staircase behind them.

She blinked. Everything returned to what it had been. Kadian's eyes reverted to a silver-blue and the dizziness faded, leaving her standing in the centre of the corridor in bewilderment. Kadian met Merlin's gaze and immediately, she knew what had and what was going to happen.

-x-

A guard roused from unconsciousness and gazed up at the rock ceiling of the underground tunnels. He could not recall how he had gotten onto the ground and slowly moved forward until he was on his feet. He saw that the other posted guards were unconscious as well, sprawled on the ground like slaughtered corpses. Catching his breath, he turned to the gate they were supposed to guard until the next shift. To his surprise, it remained locked, but something in the pit of his chest told him that something was wrong.

Kicking one of his colleagues awake, he shouted, "Wake the prince!"

-x-

Upon hearing a shout from Arthur, Cedric raced into the prince's chamber. "Sire?" he stated attentively, readying to take orders.

"Get my clothes!" Arthur growled, racing around his chamber to get his sword belt and his keys from the drawer. Cedric nodded and dashed to the wardrobe, retrieving Arthur's tunic and boots. Hastily, Arthur tore the tunic from Cedric's hands and pulled it over his head, clasped the belt around his waist, secured the key ring, and pulled on his boots. There was no time to dilly-dally.

As the prince went to leave the chamber, he ordered, "Stay here."

Cedric grinned and pulled the tomb's key from his pocket. He twirled the brass thing around his finger before he replaced it in his pocket.

-x-

As Arthur neared the gate, he turned to collect the proper key. Flipping through his keys, his eyes widened and his heart began to pound: it was not there. "Sound the warning bell!"

-x-

Soldiers went into the physician's chamber, informing him that Uther had summoned him. The bells were chiming, rousing every person in the city. Gaius nodded his head curtly and said that he will be along in a moment and that he just needed to get dressed. Complying, the soldiers left as quickly as they had come.

Moments later, as Gaius was pulling on his robe, the chamber door swung open again. Aggravated, the physician stated, "I will be along in a moment. I am not as young as I once was."

"Yeah, that was ages ago," Merlin laughed from the doorway.

"Merlin! Where have you been?" Gaius asked with a faint smile. He reached for his tortoiseshell bag.

Sighing heavily, Merlin shrugged and moved his stared onto the floor. "You don't need to go down, I can tell you what happened," he said in a grim whisper. "Cedric removed the soul from its casing. He's been possessed by Sigan."

Gaius stared at him quizzically, raising a furry-white eyebrow. "Merlin," he asked sternly, "how do you know this?"

"Kadian, she saw it, Gaius. At first I thought she was ill, but then…" It was hard to describe, but Merlin could not get the image of her shrouded in darkness out of his mind. "I looked into her eyes and saw the whole thing."

Hesitantly, Gaius nodded and walked to Merlin, resting a soothing hand on his shoulder. "I will go to the tomb as is requested of me," he said gently. "But you must tell Arthur. Only two people had access to his chambers last night, you and Cedric."

"Like he's going to believe me. Especially after yesterday!" Merlin protested with a moan.

"It does not matter, Merlin. You must try, for Camelot's sake."

-x-

Merlin stormed into Arthur's chamber that morning. The prince sat at his desk, looking over a very large text, and scribbled notes on a piece of parchment. Arthur barely had time to acknowledge Merlin's presence before his was pounced upon.

"Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit," Merlin stated somewhat madly as he leaned over the desk. Arthur set his quill in the inkwell and stared up at Merlin with an unamused and exhausted glare.

"What?" Arthur decided he would play along.

"He tried to steal jewel, but it wasn't a jewel, it was a soul of an ancient soldier, Sigan," Merlin explained quickly.

Arthur leaned forward and folded his fingers together. "Merlin," he said slowly, raising an eyebrow, "have you been on the cider?"

Sighing, Merlin stared into Arthur's inattentive eyes. "Please, listen to me. Camelot is in mortal danger. Sigan is using Cedric's body to take his revenge."

"You know, this nonsense is not helping you keep your job." Arthur sat back, rubbing his brow because hearing Merlin's voice was giving him a headache.

"You aren't listening to me!" Merlin shouted, slamming his fist on the desk. For once, Merlin needed Arthur to listen to him because Merlin was afraid that he and Kadian could not defeat such a powerful and ancient sorcerer. From the stories he had been told, Sigan magic could not be matched by anything or anyone; a battalion of priests, druids, and warlocks could not stop him.

"You're going to shout anyway? Cedric!" Arthur shouted, getting to his face. In a flash, Cedric, garbed in dark clothes, entered the chamber and bowed his head. "Escort Merlin from the palace."

Spinning around, Merlin glared at Cedric, who returned the look with an equally dark stare. Before Cedric knew what had happened, Merlin was flying at him. Unable to avoid the attack, Cedric was tackled to the ground.

Arthur gaped at the weak scuffle between Merlin and Cedric. They rolled across the floor, barely scathing the other, and cursed up a storm. Suddenly, Cedric broke from Merlin's grasp and raced away, only to be pinned by Merlin again. As the two wrestled on the floor, Arthur, sighing in annoyance, rose to his feet in means to break the two apart. However, as the prince bent down to grab Cedric by the shoulder, Cedric rolled onto his back and vaulted Merlin over him with a powerful thrust of his legs.

Merlin was thrown onto Arthur and they fell onto the floor. All the while, nobody had noticed the door had opened and standing in the doorway with puzzlement written over her face was Azura. She remained quiet, though, as Arthur stalked Merlin like a predator and finally managed to pull Merlin off Cedric. Holding him by the scruff, Arthur growled, "Maybe some time in a cell will help you cool off. Guards!"

The three turned toward the door and looked ever so guilty when Azura placed her hands on her hips and moved out of the guards' way. Merlin did not even struggle when Arthur passed him to the guards; he knew that he had lost the battle and the war. There was nothing left for him to do but create his own plan to defeat Sigan. Silently, he let the guards carry him away.

"Do I want to know what that was all about?" Azura scowled, looking after Merlin curiously.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Azura," Arthur stated as he went to her. "Apparently, Merlin is under the assumption that Cedric is possessed by some spirit."

Setting her gaze onto Cedric, Azura looked the man over, seeing nothing more than a creep garbed in black and ugly, rotted teeth. "I see where he got the idea," she grumbled and turned for the door.

"Zu..." Arthur sighed, following her into the corridor because he could tell that she was angry again. "What's set you off this time?"

Spinning to him, Azura tilted her head curtly to the side. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that all of these misfortunate events all started when this Cedric appears in Camelot. I don't know if you are ignorant or just completely thick, Arthur, but you need to sort out your priorities. Have you decided when you're going to tell your father about us? Yeah, I thought not."

"It's not easy to go up to him... Especially with his reaction last time..." Arthur looked rather upset to bring up such a painful event, and he saw Azura glance away.

As Arthur went to say something, Azura met his gaze. "You better fix this, Arthur," she said harshly and turned away, gazing down the corridor like someone was beckoning to her. "And fast."

-x-

Merlin tried his hardest to convince the guards of Camelot's impending doom, but to his dismay, they did not listen. Once they threw him into the cell, one guard went to lock the door. Merlin asked politely to be released, but the guard ignored him.

Laughing, the guard turned away and waved off his shout, "He's going to destroy Camelot."

-x-

It was growing late in the evening when Kadian realized that she had not seen Merlin since early that morning. She expected him to pop in with a Cedric-Report, but he did not show. When she asked about, Guinevere and the other servants stated that they had not seen him.

Concerned, Kadian used her newly acquired telepathy to find him. _Merlin?_ she asked. _Where are you?_

_Dungeons. Cedric and I had a row and I ended up here,_ Merlin replied instantly. _Is there anything you can do?_

_Unfortunately, no. If I release you, we'll be in serious trouble,_ she sighed, staring out the window_. It's a calm night. Perfect for an attack._

-x-

No one knew what danger lurked over the horizon as the citizens of Camelot retired for the evening. The sky was clear, free of any and all clouds, leaving billions of stars glittering around the full moon. One man stood on a balcony of the place, garbed in a black-feathered cape and eyes so black they could shame night. He looked down at the silently city and grinned; now, after decades of waiting, his revenge could be taken.

"I am returned," said the soul of Cornelius Sigan. The spirit lifted poor, greed Cedric's eyes to the sky. "_Ic cume eft to Camelot. Swá þæt ic mæg min fæhþ awrecan! Nu 'ic lybbe ece and ic mæg rædan min burh!_"

At his command, the stone statues decorating the palace opened their eyes. Flaring out their stiff wings, they took to the skies howling.

-x-

Azura leaned over her desk, writing in her journal as she did nearly every night. Her hair was draped over her in long waves and hung like curtains over the parchment. Felipe was curled in a tight ball on the corner of the desk, sleeping soundly. The quietness was making her sleepy as well, and she placed the quill into the inkwell.

Suddenly, her chamber shook as if a boulder from a catapult had hit it. The ferret had bolted under the bed and Azura, curious, went to the window. Pushing open the class, she peered outside and saw several stone bricks crumbled in the square. Leaning further, she felt a piece of stone bounce off her shoulder and plummet to join the rest. Hesitantly, Azura spun around to gaze up.

A great stone beast gripped the tower with large, deathly claws with wings spread wide for balance. It stared down with possessing blue ass and leaned forward, letting loose a screech that could shatter glass if it were any higher.

Azura pushed away from the window as the creature swooped down, and shut the window with a quick enchantment. Camelot was under attack. She needed to find Arthur. Reaching for her cloak, she raced from the chamber.

There was panic filling the corridors as guards and knights raced through, hurrying to answer the call to arms. For a moment, as Azura ran, she thought she had seen Kadian, but when she looked again, the princess was gone. Finally, she found Arthur; he was speaking to the king as the two walked hastily down the next corridor.

"I don't know what this creature is, or where it's come from," Uther growled, glancing out the windows they passed. He saw parts of his castle falling into the square and fires being lit in the town.

"There's more than one, Father," Arthur stated, noticing Azura at the end of the corridor and beckoned her over. "We've had several reports. There's panic in the lower town. People are fleeing the city."

"Sire," Azura said softly, dipping her head curtly before she turned to Arthur. "Why are there gargoyles in Camelot?" Arthur knew as much as the next person.

"Gargoyles?" Uther mused, puzzled, and turned to the nearest window, looking out at the chaos that had taken his city. Even without having heard the name, Uther knew that they were of magic. "Arthur," Uther said sternly, turning to the two, "you must hunt these creatures down and kill them."

"Yes, Sire." Arthur nodded to the King and turned to Azura. "Stay in the palace." It sounded more of a warning than a caring gesture, but with that, he ran off to lead his knights.

Azura stared after him and tugged her cloak around her arms like there was a sudden breeze. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to Uther, smiling weakly. "He will be fine, Azura," the King said calmly, though the true fear he felt lingered in the back of his voice.

"He usually is," Azura sighed, glancing out the window as a gargoyle swooped passed. "I am going to help the physician with the wounded. There will be many."

-x-

Kadian swept her gaze across the hall where all the injured were gathered. There were so many people, men, women, and children of all ages. Already, many of the citizens had died and lay in the streets while those who sought medical attention had died during treatment; they were moved into the corners with sheets over their faces. Through the chaos, Kadian saw Azura weaving around with her hands full of tonics, elixirs, and bandages; she was much quick that the physician with treating the continuous flow of injuries, but Kadian could see that Azura was growing tired.

Morgana had come to help as well and was wrapping a young boy's arm, which had been cut by falling debris. Everything seem like it was taken care of. _Merlin, you need to get out of the dungeons,_ Kadian said as she aimlessly strolled the hall, helping when one of the volunteers needed an extra hand.

_I'm trying. There are some guards still down here. Once they're gone I'll meet you up there,_ Merlin replied, obviously irritated by the current situation. He could hear the people screaming outside against the beast's howls; then, he heard Arthur shout for his knight's to regroup. That was little comfort. _See if you can find a way to destroy the creatures. It can't be that difficult._

_What about Sigan?_

_We'll deal with him when we get that far._

_Alright, but hurry,_ Kadian nodded and went to find Azura, who was put in charge of the care of these people until the physician returned from consulting with the king. Azura was rifling through the table where all the medical supplies were; she looked rather displeased with the quantity and quality of what was there. "Azura," Kadian said softly, standing alongside her. "These beasts, how can we defeat them?"

"Gargoyles are tricky, since they are made of stone. Getting a sword to pierce through their skin is basically impossible," Azura stated, lifting up a phial and then setting it down. "Someone with enough strength to get a blade through its neck, or wing, could destroy them. Otherwise..." She turned to the supply of linen bandages and frowned. Regaining her thought, Azura turned to Kadian, "Magic. A simple explosion or dispersion spell should suffice."

"You make it sound so easy," Kadian grumbled.

Azura chuckled and motioned for the soldiers to bring the next injured person to her. "I wouldn't suggest going out there alone, Kadian."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kadian whispered, following Azura as she examined the woman the soldier's brought. The woman's face had been scratched and blood poured down her pale skin like a jet of water from a well.

Azura wiped the woman's face and applied a balm that worked to seal the wound. "I'm saying, there's someone else out there," she stated generally and bounded the woman's wound as best as possible. "Stay off your feet for the next while," she instructed and turned to the soldiers, "Bring her to the wall and make her sit."

"You know about Sigan?" Kadian whispered, following Azura again as she weaved through the crowd to inspect the volunteers' work.

"A powerful sorcerer isn't difficult to miss," Azura grumbled. "Wait until your little helper is with you before you do anything stupid."

Anything stupid? Kadian scowled, turned, and walked away.

-x-

Gaius bowed as he entered the throne hall where Uther sat, waiting out the gargoyle attack. The hall shook as the creatures tried to break through the city walls, and debris fell around the chamber.

"Have you seen what's happening?" Uther wondered dumbly as he allowed the physician to approach.

"It is as I warned you, Sire," Gaius stated harshly, flinching as the chamber shook again.

Uther shook his head, growling, "This cannot be Sigan."

"It is his revenge; he has come back from the dead!" Gaius pressed, trying to get his king to see some reason. If only Uther would stop and think of all the events that had unfolded into this: the discovery of the tomb and the theft of the heart-stone; it was the work of magic.

"Then, he will die again," Uther sneered, gripping the arms of his chair forcibly.

Gaius shook his head irritably. "You do not understand, Sire, you cannot kill a man who's conquered mortality!" Gaius had to wonder if Uther had even heard a thing he had said over the past few days.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. Camelot will not fall to a sorcerer while I'm king." Uther had enough of Gaius' petty warning and dismissed him without a sound; and the physician knew when he was at a loss.

-x-

The court physician went directly back to his work with the injured. He was surprised to see how many had received treatment in his absence, and he smiled weakly as Kadian walked by. Azura was tending to a patient across the way, trying to sooth the woman who sobbed and wailed at the pain. A soldier who stood, holding a fainted woman in his arms, hailed Gaius and the physician raced to the supplies table. Swiping the last of the bandages, he went to the patient and opened her eyelids, to see if her pupils changed with the light.

The woman's head wound had started to bleed again and Gaius redressed it quickly, reapplying a balm to help it scab over. He turned and saw Azura nearing. "We need more bandages," he called and she met his stare. He nodded curtly, knowing that she would be the safest to journey across the square.

_I'm free_, Merlin said as Kadian watched Azura race out of the hall unseen by others.

-x-

In the square, Arthur and his knights were in formation, swords pointed at the beast that had landed to meet them in battle. The prince and the gargoyle stared each other down, daring the other to make a move because they were both out for blood. Arthur took the first move and swung his sword angrily, and the blade rasped against the stone snout, leaving only a tiny scratch behind.

Enraged by the attempt, the gargoyle lunged forward and swung its deathly claws through the air. The surrounding knights pushed forward with their shields, but their strength was no match for the stone creature. They were sent flying through the air until the landed in unconsciousness. The gargoyle's claws had an easy time piercing their mail and left them with gaping wounds. For mere seconds, Arthur was the only knight standing, but as he tried his luck and swung his sword at the beast, he felt the beast's claw penetrate his armour and throw him to his back.

On his back, Arthur stared up at the gargoyle that stalked its wounded prey with rock fangs bared. The pain reminded him on the Questing Beast's bite, and as he thought about it, his new wound was not far from the scar. He prepared himself mentally for death because the gargoyle had raised its rigid paw over its head.

Then, as the claw came down, Arthur was dragged out of the way. Sensing the new threat, the gargoyle leaped into the air with a powerful thrust of its hind legs.

"AZURA?" Arthur exclaimed as he saw who stood above him, watching the gargoyle circle the square. Enduring the pain, the prince staggered to his feet and grabbed her by the shoulder. "That thing could have killed you. I told you to stay in the palace."

"I was getting bandages for Gaius," Azura explained, spinning slowly to keep her gaze on the monster. "I saw you were in trouble. I can't let _that thing_ kill you."

Arthur shook his head. "That... That's not the point!" he growled.

"Do we _really_ have to argue, right now?" Azura wondered hostilely, seeing the beast begin its descent behind Arthur's back.

Before Arthur could answer, he found himself being shoved to the ground with Azura on top of him. The beast, consequentially, swiped the air where they had been standing, arguing over complete nonsense. Arthur thought that the beast had clawed Azura's upper back, but she did not show any pain in her face; instead, he saw that familiar, battle-craving expression. Slowly, as pain surged from his wound, his eyes fell from her stern face and he found a sight that he rather liked: the top of her bodice where her cleavage showed all too much.

Wait? What was she grabbing? Arthur was puzzled, feel a hand somewhere around his waist. It was only his spare dagger. What he witnessed next seemed to be in slow motion, but in reality, it happened in milliseconds. Azura spun and whipped the dagger at the gargoyle, catching its right wing.

It let free a scream as it flapped its left wing furiously to regain altitude and direction, but its attempt was thwarted. It slammed into the tower at a high velocity, cracked its neck, and slid to the square in a crumbling pile of rock.

"How did you do that?" Arthur asked as she reached down and pulled him to his feet. His balance swayed, but she slung an arm across his back to hold him up.

"A bird cannot fly without its wing," Azura grinned and lead him into the palace.

Everyone in the hall moved out of Azura's way before she could ask. Many of the injured children look up as Arthur winced, leaning heavily on Azura; if their prince was injured, what hope was there for them? Azura help Arthur onto one of the tables and examined the wound. "I'll get something to stop the bleeding," she stated, poking at it.

Before she could turn away, Arthur grabbed her by the wrist. "You come here," he said darkly. "Guinevere can get what you need." Upon hearing her name, since she was nearby, Guinevere nodded and went to retrieving some bandages. Against her wish, Arthur managed to lift Azura onto the table beside him.

"What, Arthur?" Azura asked annoyed.

He took his hand and ran it across her upper back, where he felt the tears in her dress; she did not wince, so he leaned back and looked for himself. There was nothing there, to his surprise, and he straightened himself. Staring into her eyes, he waited for an explanation. "I thought it had gotten you."

"Oh." Azura shrugged her shoulders. "I must have moved out of the way so it only got my dress."

"But there's blood on the fabric," Arthur pointed out.

"It's your blood," Azura replied dismissively. "Arthur, that wound is deep. Let me tend to it, _please_."

She slid off the table as Guinevere hurried over with the supplies. "Thank you," Azura said softly, and turned to Arthur. "Stay still, this'll sting." As she spoke, she poured some of a liquid onto a cloth and dabbed it against the wound. He flinched and took in a shrill breath that sounded like a whistle.

"Just tell me already," Arthur whispered and gritted his teeth as she pressed down on the wound to dry it.

"What?" She asked and reached for the bandages.

Taking his hand, he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. She dropped the bandages on the floor and froze; how could he know? "That I couldn't live one second without you?" Arthur smiled, either obviously deprived of blood or intelligent enough to realize now was not the time to question her about sorcery.

Azura was overcome with relief and it showed because she sighed and smile weakly. "Everyone knows that already, Arthur. You must not have heard," she grinned and bent down to get the bandages. As she returned to bandaging the wound over his armour, since he refused to take his mail off. He said that she could take it off later, however, when the chaos had subsided; she rolled her eyes and treated him to a quick, chaste kiss.

"Arthur!" Uther exclaimed as he pushed his way to the mob of people. He looked horrified when he saw the blood seeping through his son's mail, and his concern showed in his face.

"It's noth...ing," Arthur winced as Azura returned to bandaging the wound.

"Have we driven the creatures out?" Uther wondered.

"They have control of the lower town. The market has been all but destroyed," Arthur replied, gripping the edge of the table when he moved the wrong way to look at his father.

"How many dead?"

"Too many to number."

The King sighed and turned slightly to glance out the nearby window. Everything seemed to have grown darker as the raid went on for smoke clouds covered the once clear sky. "I'm sealing the citadel," he decided.

Arthur jumped to his feet, appalled by his father's decision. He waved off Azura as she tried to have it sit. "You can't," he protested.

"I have no choice. I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't, we will all fall..." Uther's voice was firm, but when he saw Arthur ignore him and make his way toward the exit, he growled, "Where are you going?"

Arthur spun around and faced his father challenging. "There are people trapped on the drawbridge."

"I forbid you," Uther snarled, motioning for his guards to seize Arthur if he protested.

"I'm not leaving them to die!" Already, too many innocent people lay dead in the streets; Arthur did not want to see any more. If there was any chance he could save at least one more soul, he was going to do it, damn the consequences. Not caring for his father's approval, Arthur continued toward the door.

Uther shouted after him, "It's suicide!"

Whipping around, Arthur retorted, "It's my duty to Camelot! And myself!" Sweeping his gaze across Azura's worried face, Arthur turned away, wondering if his death waiting on the other side of the oak doors. He took an oath to protect the city and its citizens, so this was the path he must walk. His wound throbbed and he desired medicine and a long night's rest, but it was unlikely for him to get any of his desires. Pushing open the doors, Arthur stormed into the square and to his surprise, several of his knights, those that had survived, followed him.

-x-

_I see you_, Merlin thought jokingly as he peered around the corner for he concealed himself in the shadowed corridor beside the hall.

Puzzled, Kadian glanced over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of the red scarf she enjoyed to play with on occasion. Having nothing to do, she casually made her way to the wall. "It's good to see you," she said sweetly, leaning against the wall like she was resting. "I was getting worried that a gargoyle had eaten you."

"Arthur could only wish," Merlin laughed. Suddenly, he caught sight of Gaius and beckoned him over.

The physician was surprised to see his nephew free from the dungeons, placed the supplies in his hands down, and walked over to the two, looking like he was checking on Kadian's condition. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to help Arthur," he replied, leaning back when someone neared. As he stared through the dark corridor, he saw a gargoyle fly by a near window. "Together, Kadian and I should be able to defeat Sigan."

"Don't be so naive, Merlin," Gaius grumbled, looking at Kadian as he spoke. "Sigan is immortal and the both of you are not."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to be immortal to challenge him," Kadian grumbled, brushing Gaius' hand away. Stepping into the adjacent corridor, she met Merlin's worried eyes. "I hate to say it, but I think we need to visit the Great Dragon."

Merlin loathed the idea of seeing, let alone speaking, the selfish golden dragon the lurked beneath the castle. He had not even thought of the dragon since he made it clear that it was once revenge behind his seemingly kind motives.

Gaius nodded curtly, agreeing. "He is the only one that would know a way."

"He helps no one but himself," Merlin moaned, rolling his head back in protest.

"Merlin, we have no choice," Kadian sighed and took him by the arm. "Let's go. Someone has to protect Camelot and we all know Arthur is useless."

-x-

The earth did not muffle the sound of Camelot's crumbling wall as Merlin and Kadian ventured to visit the Great Dragon. The dark cavern shook as the gargoyles tore apart the city above and few of the hanging stones came loose, shattering in the darkness below. As the torchlight reached the tall throne of rock, Kadian and Merlin discovered that they were alone in the cavern, or at least in that part.

Gazing about, they called, "Hello?" The only sound that answered their call was the descent of rock.

"Please," Kadian called calmly, peering over the edge as if she expected the dragon to appear from below. "We need your help."

It must have been the harsh tone in Merlin's voice that had kept the dragon away, but at Kadian's gentle voice, the Great Dragon soared from his upper perch and gripped his throne with his beastly, bone-white claws. Leaning forward he bared his yellow teeth at Merlin and snarled, "You told me I would not see _you_ again."

"I'm not here for myself," Merlin grumbled, waving the torchlight in front of him to shed more light on the dragon's scowl. He had to pull the torch back for his golden scales refracted the light blindingly.

"Camelot's is under attack by a sorcerer known as..."

"Sigan," the dragon concluded, sitting back as lowered his guard slightly. A cloud of smoke spiralled from his nostril as he took a deep breath. "I do not see what you have come to ask of me."

"Arthur is in danger," Merlin stated warily, watching as the dragon obviously reacted to Kadian's voice more than his own. It was strange to see such a reaction from the dragon, it was like Kilgharrah** was afraid of making the wrong move.

The dragon shifted his jewelled eyes onto the young warlock, capture his reflection in his irises. "The young Pendragon's path lies with yours. You have made it clear that you do not walk in step with me."

"So, you'll let Camelot fall and all these innocent people die?" Merlin growled hastily, taking a daring step toward the dragon. Kadian placed a hand on his shoulder, soothing him slightly in case he was thinking of doing something he would later regret.

Kilgharrah seemed appalled by the assumption of what he would and would not neglect. "I did not say that." His voice boomed through the cavern with such tone that made the hanging stones tremble. Flexing his claws and wings, he brought his snout forward and stared into the depths of Merlin's eyes.

Kadian noticed, as she watched the two, that there was some sort of bond between them. A bound of family, of kin, that few people knew the true meaning of. Neither was above the other for when they stared at each other, in hatred or even friendship (like before); they were equal, unable to gain control over the other's wishes or desires.

"To defeat Sigan, you need a spell more powerful than any you have cast before," said the dragon ominously as he pulled his massive skull back. His gaze swept across Kadian warily, like the sight of her made him think twice about what he proposed to do.

"I have to try," Merlin nodded, determined to take another step into his destiny.

"Very well," Kilgharrah nodded. "But you must promise me something first."

Kadian cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of promise?"

"It is not a promise for you, little witch," the dragon stated indifferently. "But for young Merlin." Kilgharrah returned his unrelenting stare onto Merlin, making the warlock tremble in his boots because he knew that this was going to be an ultimatum. "You must promise me that you will one day release me."

Merlin felt like the rock had broken beneath his feet and his was falling into the endless void below. "If I release you, what will you do?" he wondered grimly, already thinking of the vengeance the dragon could pursue.

"It is of no concern to you," replied the dragon.

"I don't trust you!" Merlin shouted against the thunder of falling rock.

Kadian turned to him. "You have no choice, Merlin. Camelot cannot fall to Sigan." Kilgharrah nodded in agreement for she had stolen the words out of his powerful jaw.

"I promise," Merlin grunted with a shrug. "Now, give me the spell."

Grinning in an awkward way, Kilgharrah sat straight and looked into Merlin's waiting eyes. "Kadian, step back. (She did so reluctantly). Close your eyes and open your mind. When the dragon's voice faded away as Merlin sealed his sight from the cavern, everything went quiet.

Kilgharrah's head went back as he inhaled the cold air, preparing himself for the transfer of knowledge. With a mighty exhale, smoke expelled from his nose and mouth, which encircled Merlin like an opiate tornado. Kadian found herself grinning at the power she felt during the transfer, it made her blood boil and feel envious for being left out of such a ritual.

Then, as the smoke faded and Merlin took a slow, deep breath, the young warlock opened his gold-glistening eyes. His mind was swimming with his new knowledge and the words of a spell that was unfamiliar to him. Gradually, his eyes reverted to their normal state and he gazed up at the dragon in amazement.

"Few men have ever been gifted such knowledge," the dragon stated and warned, "Use it wisely."

"Thank you," Merlin nodded and went to turn toward the staircase.

"And Merlin, you made a promise to me. One day, I shall keep you to it," Kilgharrah added and, with that, he allowed the warlock to move toward the stairs.

As she went to follow, Kadian heard the dragon call her name. "Yes?" she asked, hopefully.

"Prepare yourself," the dragon stated mysteriously. "You will be pitted against yourself and those you hold dear. Do not wish for a door to be reopened, or closed before it is passed through."

Slowly, Kadian bobbed her head up and down. She understood little of the dragon's riddle, but what she did understand made her remember his prophecy of the two doors; she was worried of what lay ahead now, for apparently the time was approaching.

-x-

"Retreat! Regroup in the square!" shouted a knight as he went toward the end of the bridge.

A gargoyle soared down from the gloomy sky with its claws reaching forward. It grabbed hold of one of the defending men and killed him quickly, letting the carcass fall to the drawbridge soaked in its own blood. Arthur's knights cautiously moved back into the square and the man at the lead, Sir Geraint, looking about warily, following the creature's flight-path.

"Arthur? Arthur?" Sir Geraint called as he saw the prince had not emerged from the ambush on the drawbridge.

Then, when the knight's hearts leapt in fear for their prince may be dead, a staggering figure stumbled from the drawbridge. Arthur's mail was dripped with the blood from his wound, which had opened deeper, and he kept his gaze over his shoulder, watching the demon circle its prey. "Save yourselves!" Arthur shouted, glancing at his knights. "That's an order!"

Sir Geraint hesitated because his duty was to protect Camelot, its citizens, and to serve unconditionally. "Retreat!" he shouted to his fellow knights, sweeping a concerned stare across Arthur who waiting for the gargoyle to swoop down and take him. "Retreat!" Sir Geraint echoed, and he turned and ran into the citadel.

Upon entering the hall where the injured lay and all those seeking shelter were, Sir Geraint shouted, "Seal the doors!" The soldiers did not hesitate and went to seal the door with the heavy, wooden bar.

Uther charged forward, hoping to see his son among the retreating knights. "Where's Arthur?" the king demanded, but the knight shook his head and glanced conspicuously at the door. "Where is he!" Everyone knew from Sir Geraint's expression that he had left Prince Arthur in the square, alone, to fend off the invading demons; he was only following orders.

The King saw that the soldiers were barricading the door in case the gargoyles attempted to break it down. He ran toward the door. "You can't leave him out there, he'll be torn apart!"

Sir Geraint and another knight grabbed hold of their king, preventing him from moving any closer to the door. "You cannot go out there, Sire! If you open those doors, you will die. We will all die!" Uther struggled in his grasp and though he wanted nothing more to stand beside his prince and fight for Camelot, he had to obey orders.

"NO!" Uther bellowed as the two dragged him back.

Azura motioned for the two knights to bring the King to her, for comfort if anything. Reluctantly, Uther sat beside her with his head in his trembling hands. The citadel shook as the remaining gargoyles attempted to break down its walls.

-x-

Merlin and Kadian neared the entrance to the square. Outside, they could hear the terrorizing screeches of the gargoyles; it seemed as if their assault on the citadel had slowed. Suddenly, Merlin stopped and turned to Kadian, catching her by surprise. "Stay here," he said, pleadingly. "I can defeat Sigan myself, I have the spell."

"That's not the point, Merlin," Kadian huffed. "You need me to watch your back. His kind cannot be trusted; don't think he won't try to kill, or worse, possess you."

"You have to trust me, Kadian. I can do this," Merlin stated firmly; he wanted to protect her from Sigan, because he knew that there was something odd happening with her magic. Sigan would sense the abnormality and perhaps think it a threat, or something to acquire. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, come after me."

He did not give her a choice and ran out into the square. "Merlin!" she called after him, stepping forward. But, she stopped, wondering what use she would be in a fight with magic so inferior to Sigan. He was right, for once: he had the spell and therefore this battle belonged to him.

-x-

Merlin skidded to a halt. All around him were bodies of the unfortunate citizens who could not make it to the sanctuary within the citadel. A smoky haze had filled the square, and as Merlin slowly progressed further, he saw more and more bodies. Upon reaching the centre of the square, he saw Prince Arthur lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding profusely from a cut on his face and the wound on his chest.

Hearing the screech of a blood-seeking gargoyle, Merlin looked up to see the stone beast soaring toward him. Raising his hand, Merlin sneered, "_Astrice!_" Eyes glowing a brilliant gold, Merlin's magic shot from his hand and dismembered the gargoyle before it could do anymore damage. The debris nearly crushed Arthur, but the tiny boulders only bounced around the prince.

Through the smoke, Merlin saw a cloak figure walking forward, and shortly thereafter, he heard a maniacal laugh. "Who would have believed it? You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one," growled Cornelius Sigan through Cedric's lips.

Sigan stepped into the moonlight and Merlin stepped back, taking in the drastic change that had overcome the poor thief. His hair was nearly pitch-black and he wore a long, raven-feathered cloak that barely held the moon's light.

"I won't let you hurt him," Merlin stated as he stood nearest Arthur now.

"And you're going to stop me?" Sigan wondered darkly, like he was amused at this petty challenge.

"I'll stop you," Merlin replied, letting the dragon's spell circle though his thoughts, preparing himself to use it.

Sigan was rather intrigued about the loyalty Merlin showed the arrogant prince. "He doesn't deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave."

Merlin shook his head. "That's not true," he stated calmly, remembering how Arthur travelled to the Forest of Balor to save his hide, and fought for the freedom of Ealdor. A slave would not receive such humility and kindness from a prince.

"He cast you aside without a moments thought."

"That doesn't matter."

"But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power." Sigan grinned, flashing Cedric's rotten, yellow teeth.

"That's the way it has to be." Merlin knew the risk he was taking, but he knew that his presence around Arthur and inside Camelot was for the best. So many times had he saved the city from destruction from his own kind who had used their gift for evil instead of the good it was meant for.

"Does it? You're young, Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Merlin, to have the world appreciate your greatness; to have Arthur know you for what you are."

Time was running out, Merlin's ten minutes were nearly up, and he knew that soon, Kadian would step into the square and take on Sigan herself. Sigan's proposal was tempting, though, because Merlin wanted to be recognized for his good deeds instead of hiding in the shadows and watching as someone greedily takes his reward. "That can never be," Merlin stated in a monotone.

"It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet," Sigan bellowed. The entire square trembled with his voice and he rather like the idea of having someone as powerful as Merlin at his side.

"I don't want that."

Sigan stared at Merlin through Cedric's black eyes. "You'd rather be a servant?"

If being a servant meant staying true to himself, Merlin saw no other options. "Better to serve a good man than an evil one!"

Though he was impressed with the courage and loyalty Merlin showed, Sigan sighed and shrugged. "So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will."

Sigan through his head back and Cedric began to convulse as Sigan's soul separated itself from its current host. Gradually, a wisp of a blue gas expelled from Cedric's mouth, and as it spiralled toward Merlin, Cedric's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Merlin could feel the stress and pull Sigan's soul had as it began to spiral around his body, binding him tightly like a snake. "_I__c þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé…_" The soul wiggled its way through Merlin's barrier and vanished inside him.

-x-

Kadian leaned against the wall, feeling her muscles cringe. Something was sending her magic through her body, making her power so angry like something had defied it. She knew it had been longer than ten minutes, and it was her turn now to face Sigan. Taking a long, deep breath, Kadian pushed off the wall and walked into the fog.

Looking at the dead that lay at her feet, Kadian seemed sad, wondering why all these innocent people had to die for one person's selfish revenge. Death, though, looking more comforting that she initially thought. Every person looked to be sleeping soundless, and for all eternity they would be.

"Merlin!" she called, proceeding onward. Then, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Arthur on the ground. He looked to be breathing, so she continued to look for Merlin.

"My, my," said a dark voice, "look who has arrived, ladies and gentlemen: the sister."

"Merlin?" Kadian called, turning toward a shady figure. It was him, but it also wasn't. He stepped into the light and Kadian saw the darkness that had befallen his eyes. She shivered for she knew Sigan had possessed him. "Sigan," she said, catching his dwindling attention, "let him go."

"Clever boy he was," Sigan grinned, turning Merlin's head to the side. "I couldn't have him locking me in the stone. He's still fighting me…" He cringed, grabbing his stomach like he had taken a blow to the gut. "I should have foreseen that he would have such power to fight me."

"Either you release him, Sigan, or I'll force you to," Kadian hissed, lifting her hand.

Sigan curved Merlin's lips into a grin. "Ah, I can see into his thoughts, his memories," he paused. "Magic has blessed you with power too. He wants you to kill us."

Kadian had to look away from Merlin's face; it seemed as though it were him, but no. It was Cornelius Sigan, the nightmare of the stories she was told so many years ago. "_Sigan, ddylasech wedi darfod pawb hynny blynedd yn ôl. Canfyddais 'ch, 'n ddiwethaf_," Kadian's voice hissed; but the words were not her own.

Sigan stepped back with eyes gaping in disbelief because for knowing countless languages, he knew what she had spoken. "You… how is this possible?" He cried, holding Merlin's hands above his face.

"_Hun ddiwrnod, Chymera 'ch, namyn achos awron, celwyddi mewn faestir cyd-rhwng hon deyrnas, a 'r 'n gyfnesaf. Bod cerddedig, hysbryd, a ledrithia 'r iawn briddo dan Alwa arnat!_" Her power, a power none should be granted for it is too evil to harness in a human body, formed the words that pushed Sigan's soul out of Merlin's body. In a gaseous silhouette, the true form of Cornelius Sigan stood in the square. He looked as pious as his attitude sounded in the voices he had stolen.

The spirit had no other choice than to obey. Nodding, Cornelius Sigan turned and vanished with the wind, leaving an absent Merlin standing like a puppet. She stepped forward and reached into Merlin's jacket pocket, removing the heartstone. Holding it in her hand, she stared at the colourless crystal. Muttering something, the stone began to glow with the same intensity as it had, but little would anyone know, the stone no longer contained a soul.

Taking a calming breath, Kadian closed her glowing eyes. Her magic settled and she was herself once again. Her recognition of what had happened between "herself" and Sigan was faint.

Slowly, she approached Merlin and cupped his cheek in her hand, hoping at her gentle touch would rouse him from this strange paralysis. Suddenly, he jumped back like he had been hit, but when he looked around, he found himself unharmed and in the presence of Kadian. "Kadian…" he went to say, but she smiled and held up the stone. "You… I…"

"It's taken care of," Kadian stated, tossing him the stone. He nearly dropped it, but alas, he caught it. "The stone was against your chest when you cast the spell. Otherwise, you had it perfect."

"I think I'd be lost without you," Merlin laughed, pocketing the stone. She held out her hand to him, and he took it.

-x-

The following morning, once the gargoyle situation had calmed, Arthur woke up without a servant to drag his bum out of bed. His wound ached and his face felt like a horse had kicked it. He asked himself why he had bothered to wake up, but he realized that if he stayed in bed all day, his father would be furious. When he learned that the gargoyles had been destroyed and Camelot was saved, Arthur tried his hardest to remember what had happened. He could only recollect being knocked unconscious and several muffled voices.

Shaking the puzzling thoughts away, Arthur forced himself out of bed and got dressed. Within five minutes, he knew that he could not handle looking after himself, like his sister, for he struggled getting his tunic over his head. After wrestling with the thing, he managed to get it over his head. Finally, after fighting with every article of clothing, Arthur grabbled the bag of his armour, which he had packed the previous night, and exited his chamber.

Once he locked the door, he turned and departed down the corridor. As he turned the corner, he jumped as he came face to face with Azura. He would have fallen to the floor if she had not grabbed him by the arm. "Be careful, Arthur," Azura laughed, unconsciously brushing her hair from her face. "We wouldn't want you breaking your neck."

"Oh, aren't you funny," Arthur smiled.

"Um, Arthur?" Azura was looking at him curiously.

"Yes?" Arthur replied with a certain hopefulness in his voice.

"Why is your tunic on backwards?"

Arthur dropped the sack, unlatched his belt, pulled the tunic back over his head, and turned it the proper way in his hands. Azura reached to fix the collar once he replaced the tunic. "Let me guess, you're going to get you servant back," she laughed, walking around him.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Arthur asked watching her as she walked away.

"Well," she glanced over her shoulder. "Someone needs to clean that chamber of yours before tonight." Winking, she turned the corner.

Picking up the sack, Arthur nearly ran to the physician's chamber. He knocked on the door softly before he entered, hoping that he was not disturbing anything.

Gaius looked at the prince quizzically; he could see that Arthur tried his hardest to hide the pain.

"I've come to see Merlin," Arthur stated, walking toward the table that Merlin sat at. The young warlock looked up from his first delectable meal ever and watched Arthur curiously. "I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways, or the fact that you called me a clotpole, but I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric."

Merlin cocked an eyebrow and smiled; this was music to his ears. "Does this mean you're admitting that in this occasion I was actually right?"

"Not exactly, no," Arthur said, glancing away; he could never admit such a thing. "It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow and no one to clean my armour." He lifted the sack and dumped its contents onto the table.

Merlin flinched at the sound of clanging metal and stared at the pile in disbelief. The mound almost reached the top of his head. "All that?"

"Well," Arthur grinned, "my chamber needs cleaning immediately." He did not wait for Merlin to reply, seeing as Merlin had no choice in the matter, and left the physician's chamber with a potion Gaius made to ease his pain.

Merlin decided that, since he was Arthur's servant again, he needed to see Kadian before he got to work. Swallowing his supper whole and ignoring Gaius' comment on his nickname for the prince, Merlin stuffed Arthur's armour into the sack and left.

-x-

Knocking on the door to her chamber, Merlin waited anxiously in the corridor, hoping that the midday patrol would not come that way. It did not take long for Kadian to pull open the door. "Merlin!" she smiled.

"How did you do it?" he asked abruptly. "You didn't know the spell."

Kadian looked at him peculiarly. "I don't know, Merlin. Something overcame me and suddenly, you were freed," she stated honestly. "I don't know whether to be afraid or grateful for these sudden outbursts of magic."

Merlin's brow furrowed, letting her pull him into the chamber. "Being overcome is not something to take lightly," Merlin stated knowingly. "I don't think you should use magic, for the time being."

"What?" Kadian spun around.

"At least until we know what is causing these lapses," Merlin nodded. "We can't afford having a slip up around anyone. You were lucky two days ago that it was only you and I in that corridor."

Kadian felt hurt, hearing someone so close to her ask that she refrain from using magic. Then, before she could protest, he was caressing her face and tucked a wild strand of her hair behind her ear. He stared into those tainted eyes and it made him wonder what had afflicted her. Though he liked the way the silver brought out the intensity of her eyes, it made him wonder what it meant. "Please," he said softly. "We'll figure it out together."

Hesitantly, Kadian nodded though it hurt her dearly to agree. Perhaps it was best to stop using magic until she was certain of the extent of this uncontrollable power. It all started when the Questing Beast bit Arthur; was she connected to her brother in a way other than blood?

Before she could think of a quick resolution, she found Merlin pulling her into a kiss. After a few seconds, Merlin pulled his face away. "That was to say 'thank you'," he smiled.

Grabbing him by his jacket, Kadian pulled him to her. For a moment, Merlin thought that she was angry with him; but when she crushed her lips to his, he realized that she was only fooling.

-x-

**Notes:**

*Destrier- is a horse breed that was dubbed a "great horse" by medieval standards. They were well trained and were strong, fast, and agile.

**I am aware that we do not learn the dragon's name until the end of the second season, but since the characters do not know it, I will refer to it for the reader's purpose. It helps with the flow and stops me from using "the dragon" or "Great Dragon" all the time.

**Spells/Other Languages**

Flíe fǽgð – (flayo fago), fly imminent death. Translation from the Merlin Wikia.

Byddwch yn ofalus yr un rydych yn dal yn agos. Hyd yn oed bydd yn cael ei goresgyn gan y tywyllwch. Er ei fod yn bwerus, mae llawer eto bydd yn dysgu. Ofn fi, y gigfran. Ofn tywyllwch. Ofn angau

-Be careful of the one you are still close. Even he will be overcome by the darkness. Although he is powerful, there is still much to be learned. Fear me, raven. Fear of darkness. Fear of death. [Online Welsh Translator]

Ddechreuodd. Buchedd adferwyd

– It has begun. A life has been restored. [Online Welsh Translator]

Ic cume eft to Camelot. Swá þæt ic mæg min fæhþ awrecan! Nu 'ic lybbe ece and ic mæg rædan min burh

– I come again to Camelot. So that in revenge, I drive away my male-kinsman. Behold, with poison pain, I deliver a lesson to the male-kinsman of my castle. [Translation from Merlin Wikia]

Astrice

- I strike severely [Translation from Merlin Wikia]

Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese

- I shut in your noble soul, to remain behind after I liberate you. . [Translation from Merlin Wikia]

Sigan, ddylasech wedi darfod pawb hynny blynedd yn ôl. Canfyddais 'ch, 'n ddiwethaf

- Sigan, you spent many years fearing me. Finally, I have found you. [Online Welsh Translator]

Hun ddiwrnod, Chymera 'ch, namyn achos awron, celwyddi mewn faestir cyd-rhwng hon deyrnas, a 'r 'n gyfnesaf. Bod cerddedig, hysbryd, a ledrithia 'r iawn briddo dan Alwa arnat

-One day, I will call upon you. But for now, lie between this realm and the next. Be gone, spirit, and haunt this very earth. [Online Welsh Translator]

Word Page Count: 45pgs.

**Next time on ****Tainted Magic****:**

_**Tension builds when Arthur discovers that his previous feats may not have been of his own skill. Can Merlin protect Arthur from an assassin when the prince enters the Jousting Tournament in disguise? And Kadian battles the urges to use magic, even though she promised she would stop.**_


	4. Episode Three: Glory vs Humility

**This fic is rated M for mature content, such as lemon and graphic scenes.**

**We do not own BBC's Merlin, only our OCs and how the plot is affected by their presence.**

**There is ****lime**** in this chapter.**

**Please R&R. **

-x-

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name: Merlin...

-x-

Beyond the Northern Plains and the river that splits the territory of Camelot from the next, a grey-stone citadel towered over the calm seas of Meredor. This castle looked as dreary as the King that ruled within its vine-infested walls. King Odin was once a powerful and wise man, but as he knelt before a grave in his palace's burial chamber, he looked as poor as a beggar. Before him rested a white and maroon shield that bore the wild-wolf crest of Odin's family. The King's shallow tears refracted the sullen candlelight and dripped onto the shield's face.

He forced himself to look away as the aged-wood door creaked open.

"My Lord, he is here," informed the weary knight who intruded.

Odin's mood seemed to lift and motioned silently for the man to be brought inside. Bowing his head, the knight backed away to reopen the door. Two armed guards escorted the man into the chamber. This ebony-skinned man had a dark, well-trimmed beard and a golden loop that dangled from his left ear.

"You are Myror?" asked the King as he looked over the man from head to toe. "Legend has it you are the most feared assassin in all the known lands." As he examined the man, Odin could only wonder what bloodlust and darkness lay inside. The King grinned, "Tell me: are you as ruthless as they say. You would kill anyone?"

Myror glanced curiously at the armed men who stood around him; they were not as impressive or strong as some of the men he had taken down before. "I have killed many people. They are all the same to me," he replied with his husky voice low and emotionless.

"Are you prepared to kill royalty?" Odin wondered with a dark grin.

"My Lord," Myror sneered, "you would already be dead if someone placed a bounty on you." At the subtle threat, the knight and guards stepped forward, reaching for the weapons. Instinctively, Myror pulled a dagger from his cloak and took down the nearest man. He stabbed the guard in the neck, disarming his sword quickly and wielding the blade in his own left hand. The assassin stood his ground and glared challengingly at the others.

Odin waved off his guard and, hesitantly, they retreated. This assassin seemed capable of his request and Odin would willingly pay any price. "I want you to kill the man who murdered my son," the King scowled, turning toward the grave behind him. His eyes swelled with tears, but he forced them back. "I want you to kill Arthur Pendragon."

Myror had heard stranger requests for his services, but knew of no man who would pay as much as King Odin. Dipping his head out of respect and gratitude, the assassin backed out of the chamber and to Camelot he went.

-x-

A glorious morning peered over the bleak horizon, shedding an amber light onto the rising city of Camelot. It was not long until the palace was bustling with servants racing through the halls to prepare their master or mistress for the day ahead. Among the servants, the palace staff raced to prepare for the annual jousting tournament and the swarm of guests that would occupy the vacant chambers.

Having woken before dawn, Azura seemed half-asleep as she sat on the windowsill, gazing out at the. Though her hair was combed neatly and lay on her shoulders in waves, dark circles loomed under her tired eyes and she had yet to get dressed. Lately, she would wake in the middle of the night as if her chamber was being broken in to. Ever eerie or sudden sound jolted her awake; most of the time, it was her anxious thoughts or Felipe's scuffling that roused her.

Then, as she daydreamed without a sense of what was around her, a hand holding a pretty red rose appeared before her face. Astonished, she fell backwards, off the windowsill, and into the captivating arms of Arthur Pendragon. "I finally got you," he smiled once she was safely on her feet. When she turned to him, blushing in embarrassment, he tucked the thorn-less stem behind her ear. "You have no idea how long I've waited to make you jump like that."

Brushing her fingers against the velvet petals, Azura frowned, trying to hide the red of her cheeks. "What, no poem?" she smiled playfully and patted the ruffles out of her nightgown.

"Last time I attempted to write you a poem, you laughed in my face and threw it into the fire," Arthur grumbled and followed her as she went to the wardrobe. "Besides, you think that stuff is boring. I think the last time a singer came to Camelot you fell asleep*."

"Well, it wasn't very good," Azura stated dismissively and glanced at him over her shoulder. He was suited in his jousting armour where the heavy, silver plates protected him more on the left than the right. "Are you going to practice for the tournament?"

"It's not like I need it," Arthur shrugged, leaning over her shoulder while she dug through the wardrobe for something to wear. "Speaking of the tournament, I have to ask you something."

Azura turned to him swiftly. "You _know_ how I feel about that place, Arthur," she said softly, like speaking the words was a curse.

Sighing, Arthur took her by the hand and led her to the nearby chair. As she sat, he knelt down so he could look her in the eye. "I know you hate the tournament grounds, but here me out," he said gently. Despite her scoff and glance away, he continued, "I was thinking that when I win the tournament, I'll collect my real trophy."

"As in?" Azura pointed to herself with a bashful smile.

Arthur nodded and took her hands in his, stroking the back with them gently with his thumbs. He met her shy gaze and smiled, "Well, since Father will be glad that I won the tournament, again, he will be in a good mood to not laugh in my face."

Azura leaned forward and kissed him on the lips so tenderly that his hands let hers fall and cupped her cheeks. "I don't think he would have done anything but give us his blessing," she breathed. "He likes me."

Kissing him once more, she stood up and went back to the wardrobe, leaving him kneeling and wanting so much more.

"So…" Arthur stated, coming to his senses gradually. He rose to his feet and leaned against the wardrobe as she went through her dresses. "I think it'd be best if you watched the tournament, and not from the palace."

She glanced at him. "I don't know…"

"If you come down now, to get comfortable being there, I'll let you tilt with one of the knights," Arthur proposed with a mischievous grin, because he knew that he had found her weakness.

Azura raised an eyebrow. "We have a deal," she smiled and ran to dig out suitable clothing from her trunk.

-x-

"Kadian, you don't have to come," Merlin grumbled as he balanced three heavy lances in his arms. They were nearing the tournament grounds where Merlin was to meet Arthur at midday. "It's not like it's the real tournament. It's just a bunch of knights hitting each other with very long sticks. Nothing spectacular."

Kadian rolled her eyes as she stretched her arms to shed them of the morning weariness. "I always enjoy watching the poor souls who get thrown off their horses," she smiled, remembering the previous joust that Camelot held; one knight was thrown off his horse, landed on his neck, and was kicked in the back by his horse. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry one of those?"

"Nope, I got it…" Merlin said weakly as he feigned tilting to one side because of the uneven distribution of weight.

She laughed at his antics. "And, I won't get tempted to use magic when I'm around you," she stated quietly, nudging him playfully in the side. "You have no idea how tempting it is to enchant things when you're bored."

"Oh believe me, I know," Merlin laughed and allowed her to enter the tournament grounds first. As he went to follow, he was thrown to the ground for the lances were too long to pass through the stone arch. Merlin groaned at the weight on his chest.

Hearing a loud _thud_, Kadian spun around to stare down at him. She chuckled. "Are you okay?" she asked as he pushed the crushing lances off of him.

Merlin groaned as he sat forward, brushing the dirt from his trousers and hair. "Tell me again why I allow myself to do Arthur's bidding?" He got to his feet and picked up the lances, hoping that the dust that had gotten on them would not bother the prince; Merlin did not want to hear Arthur yell at him.

"Because it's your destiny?" Kadian replied sarcastically. She turned and as she went to step, she froze. "Why is Azura on that horse?"

"What are you…?" Merlin froze alongside her.

Arthur was helping Azura onto his bay horse, asking quietly if she really wanted to do this. Looking down at him, Azura nodded with a wicked smile and pulled the reigns taut to hold the stallion still. She was suited in a squire's jousting armour, which was obviously too big, but it would do its job for the single round.

Opposite of her in the list was a knight who was unfortunate enough to be picked for her opponent. He looked confident as he sat waiting on his horse, though Arthur warned him that if he were to score and hurt her, the punishment would be severe.

"Ah!" Arthur exclaimed, seeing his sister and servant standing in awe. "Merlin, bring a lance over, will you?"

"Of course, sire, right away," Merlin called, nodding. He looked at Kadian and grumbled, "You know, I'm getting really tired of this."

"Every day it's something different," Kadian murmured, walking beside Merlin as he went toward Arthur. "I'm really starting to wonder from whom Arthur takes his orders. My father or Zu?"

"Well, I doubt the ring I found was going to Uther," Merlin stated quietly before he reached Arthur.

Taking a suitable lance, Arthur passed it to Azura who tested its weight in her grasp; it was light by Arthur's standards, but Azura felt like she had been handed a feather. "I'm ready," she smiled, looking at the lone knight who waited patiently for this game to be over. The knight did not seem to worry about being struck, let alone unhorsed.

"Be careful," Arthur warned, tapping her thigh before walking to be out of the way.

As they prepared to joust, Kadian pulled Merlin aside, causing him to drop that lances before he managed to get them in their holders. "What ring?" she asked hastily and rather giddy.

Merlin laughed, watching the two lower the guard of the helmets over their eyes. "I was in Arthur's chambers a long while ago, cleaning through his drawers and other stuff. I found a fancy box and opened it; inside was this tiny golden ring."

"How long ago?" Kadian smiled, examining how Azura guided the horse to the starting line and rested the lance comfortably.

"Before the Questing Beast, I believe," Merlin shrugged and picked up the fallen lances. "I couldn't necessarily ask him about it, he might have put me in the dungeons for going through his things."

"And you didn't think to mention this to me before?" Kadian scowled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well… I-I…" Merlin stammered as he balanced the lances in his arms and went to put them in their holder. Sighing in relief, he stretched his shoulders and turned to watch the poor knight who he knew would be unhorsed momentarily. "I didn't know what it meant, and then the Questing Beast…"

Kadian, knowing that arguing about it now would not change the past, shrugged and leaned against him. She watched curiously as Azura directed the stallion to the starting line; the Lady's hands were trembled like she was freezing. Azura could easily unhorse any warrior in a joust, her aim and strength alone could make up for the lack of experience and practice. Slowly, the flag went down and the horses were spurred into a charge.

Azura watched her opponent's shield studiously, memorizing its motion pattern as it bounced up and down. The golden dragon was a susceptible, glistening target, and so was hers.

"_Have you a tight grip on the lance, Zu?"_ the voice of a long-forgotten memory asked. Almost instantly, Azura's thoughts were carried back nine years, leaving most of her senses in reality while the rest vanished into the past.

"Yes." She whispered, answering the question subconsciously.

_Her brother, Jaiden, had allowed her to joust against his practice opponent nine years prior. Being eleven, she barely learned enough to manage a full-grown gelding. Jaiden rode with her to make sure she did not fall off. He had forced the gelding into a swift gallop and whispered instructions in her ear. "Watch his shield, that image is your target," he instructed, nudging her elbow into the proper location._

The heavy pounding of hooves rang in her ears like a rapid heartbeat, bringing its bearer into battle. She adjusted her elbow.

"_Get ready, we're getting closer," Jaiden whispered, turning his face away to prevent any splinter from getting into his eyes. "Hit the target."_

"I will," Azura whispered and prepared to lunge forward with the lance.

"_Use your elf-strength, knock him off._"

The knight's lance collided with her shield and she felt a slight pain in her shoulder. At the same moment, however, her lance struck his shield so powerful that he was thrown from the saddle, wailing like a baby at the broken ribs he sustained. Her lance shattered like glass into thousands of splinters that fell to dust on ground. Pulling roughly on the stallion's reins to slow and direct him away, Azura surveyed the list for the reaction of the spectators. It seemed like minutes before the knight fell onto his back and curled into a loose ball because he felt like a sword had gone through his chest and ripped out his heart.

The on-looking knights did not know whether to cheer or be concerned that a princess had unhorsed a knight twice her size. Arthur, on the other hand, thought it was fantastic and raced over like he was a lady excited for her knight's triumph.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed as he extended a hand to help her dismount.

Instead, she ignored his hand, leapt down, removed and tossed the helmet to Arthur, and raced over to the fallen knight. Gently, she pulled off his helmet and stared into his eyes. "I'm so sorry," she said, looking him over. "I didn't mean…"

Weakly, the knight placed a stern hand on her shoulder. "Never apologize for a good joust. I'd owe you a hundred shillings had this been for real," he croaked, hearing his colleagues snicker in the distance. "Don't worry yourself, I've had worse."

The knight looked like he wanted to be left to what pride he had, and Azura decided to give him his space. Rising, she turned to find Arthur examining the remains of her lance like it was evidence in a witch-hunt. "Arthur," she called, walking away, "help me out of this stuff. It smells."

Kadian turned away as Arthur obliged, and raised a curious eyebrow when Merlin met her stare. "A little careless, you think?" she muttered and reached to trace the grooves of the lances with her fingers. "She _slammed_ him like he was a dummy."

"He was going easy on her," Merlin pointed out with a shrug, glancing over to see Arthur climbing into the armour. "But I agree, careless. They'll just pass it off as luck, or sacrifice on his behalf."

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted angrily. "Bring me a lance!"

Rolling his eyes, Merlin grabbed a lance and rushed it over to the prince. Across the list, Arthur's first practice dummy mounted his horse and motioned to be handed a lance. Watching absently, Azura, freed from the armour, had an apple in her hand, one she had taken from the kitchens earlier, and lounged in the empty stands; she seemed happy, but Merlin knew better than to assume anything.

Snatching the lance, Arthur pulled his stallion to the line and Merlin dashed to get out of the way; he did not want a knight to be thrown on top of him. When the warlock returned to the lance stand, he noticed that Kadian had joined Azura on the stands and the two gossiped rapidly. He had to wonder what they were talking about and why they were laughing until they could not breathe.

The scarlet flag went down and the knights spurred their horses into a charge. Everyone fell silent as the beat of hooves bellowed through the list. Arthur lowered his lance into position, eyeing his opponent's shield that bounced against the horse's movements. Before the knight could move to strike his shield, Arthur threw his lance forward and struck the knight's shield square. Quickly manoeuvring his destrier, Arthur turned to see the knight had been unhorsed and lay between the shambles of his lance. Grinning, Arthur returned to his side of the list where Merlin waited.

"That has got to hurt," Merlin commented, watching as the nearby knights helped the poor noble to his feet; he looked unable to continue.

Lifting up the helmet's visor, Arthur stared down at his servant, "That's the point, Merlin. It's not a pillow fight." After witnessing Azura joust, he wondered if she let him win those fights. "Fetch me another lance, will you?"

Merlin sighed, he would have to fetch more lances from the armoury if Arthur continued to practice, and went to get the last lance from the holder. Upon Merlin's return with the lance, Arthur settled his horse to the starting line and dropped the helm's visor. Once Sir Leon, the prince's next practice partner, was situated and gave the official the "okay" to begin, the flag waved and the horses charged forward.

Again, the onlookers fell silent, silently betting with the person next to them on who would be unhorsed. The knights drew nearer, almost in striking distance; their lances were lowered, aiming for the single target that would send the other soaring off the saddle. A gleam of light reflected off Sir Leon's shield as a cloud uncovered the sun. Blinded, Arthur turned his head and body away as much as he could and left him a perfect target. The prince heard the rush of hooves pass him by, but he felt no lance strike him.

Utterly perturbed, Arthur pulled hard on the reins to stop his horse and threw down his lance. He dismounted and tore off his helmet, tossing it to the ground to be picked up by the nearby squire. "Why did you pull out? I was open! You could have unhorsed me!" Arthur growled, stalking toward Leon as he dismounted with his helmet off.

"I was afraid that I might injure you, sire," Leon replied gently, curtly dipping his head.

Arthur gritted his teeth. "You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate," he stated hotly, knowing that Leon was entering in the upcoming tournament.

"I wouldn't have if I was facing a different opponent," the knight said gingerly, wiping the sweat from his brow. "You are the future King, My Lord."

When the words rolled off the knight's lips, Arthur frowned and everyone listening knew that his anger doubled. "You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?" he accused, irked.

Sir Leon paused before he answered softly, "No, My Lord."

Knowing it to be a lie, Arthur growled, "It does not matter who I am!" He surveyed the watching squires and knights. "I do not expect any special treatment for you, any of you! Am I understood?"

A wave of murmurs sounded from the men who nodded their hands and sunk back to avoid Arthur's heated glare. Whether he was convinced that from now on or not, Arthur stalked from the list.

Kadian and Azura exchanged concerned glances, wondering if one of them should follow Arthur. Seeing as neither wanted to him hear him grumble, they turned their eyes onto Merlin who was trying his hardest not to laugh. Feeling their stares upon him, he looked their way and received inconspicuous motions to follow the prince. Frowning, wondering why it always had to be him, Merlin raced after his master.

-x-

It was difficult, almost unbearable to hear that probably all his feats were just handed to him on a silver platter. Just because his title was the Crown Prince of Camelot, it does not mean that he did not have to prove himself a formidable warrior who was worthy to protect and, someday, rule his father's kingdom. Arthur could not fathom how his own knights could have the audacity to treat him any different than the next.

He threw open the door to his chambers and tossed his helmet onto the table. Annoyed with any thought of jousting, Arthur tore off his armour, letting each piece fall behind him for Merlin to pick up until he was down to his mail and tunic. "How am I supposed to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?" Arthur wondered angrily aloud.

"I'm sure it's not happening all the time," Merlin replied as he walked a safe distance behind the prince.

Arthur spun swiftly to face him. "So it's happening some of the time?"

"No, I'm certain it isn't," Merlin mumbled and reached down to pick up the amour.

"Now you're doing it!" Arthur growled, pointing accusingly at Merlin who looked up from the floor guiltily. "You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear!"

"Yes… er, no…" Merlin babbled confused and shrunk beneath Arthur's dark stare. "What was the question?"

Arthur sighed heavily and turned away. "That just proves it." He sounded almost heartbroken when he spoke. "All my life, I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated like everyone else."

"Really?" Merlin choked, dropping the breastplate.

Leaning against the bedpost, Arthur glanced at his servant. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

Chuckling, Merlin rose to his feet and balanced the mound of armour in his trembling arms. "Well, any time you want to swap places, let me know," he said casually and went to place the armour on the table beside the helmet to be packed into a bag. Tonight, it was his job to polish each plate until he could see his reflection as clear as in a looking glass.

Arthur's mood seemed to lift at Merlin's reply; it was like he was suddenly enlightened. "That's not a totally stupid idea," he commented, pushing off the post.

Merlin stared at the princes curiously. "You're Prince Arthur. You can't change who you are," he stated wisely like he was listening to the plot that Arthur was forming.

Dismissing Merlin's comment, Arthur thought for a moment and grinned. "Yes, I can."

-x-

Kadian let the necklace in her hand fall when Merlin told her of Arthur's plan. He planned to leave Camelot on some mission, but in actuality, he would return to the city secretively and enter the tournament under an alias. Of course, Merlin had to agree to it and swear not to tell anyone but Kadian because Arthur apparently believed that she would happily agree to take part in this charade. "You are serious, he wants to do this?" she asked and went to pick up the necklace, but Merlin beat her to it.

"I am completely serious," Merlin laughed, standing straight with the pendant in his hand.

"What does he need _me_ for? I'm sure he can bully enough people to make it work," she wondered and took the pendant from him. Turning away, she walked to the open jewellery box and placed the necklace inside.

Merlin sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, and looked at Kadian with shoulders raised guiltily. "Azura can't find out. His exact words were: 'she'd act like she understood, get all sympathetic, make me feel better, and kill me silently in my sleep'. On top of that, we need to find a suitable face to play the fake knight and a place for him to hide out during the tournament," Merlin explained gently, flinching as Kadian scowled in his general direction.

Sighing in defeat, Kadian nodded, "Alright, I'll help. But I hope Arthur knows that it is nearly impossible to keep Zu oblivious to this scheme. Why doesn't he just tell her the truth?"

Merlin pointed to the air like he was motioning toward the words that she said. "See, I asked Arthur the same thing and he went all quiet. He said that she'd talk him out of it with that 'irritating, girly charm'." They laughed.

"Personally," Kadian inferred, "if I know Arthur, he was planning on asking Father to marry her after the tournament and Zu knows it. If he enters the tournament secretly, he can surprise her _and_ Father."

Merlin agreed with a curt nod and headed for the door. "I'll come back later to help with the preparations," he said, opening the door slowly to check if the corridor was empty.

"You know, why can't Arthur ever go on an assignment and leave you in Camelot for real?" She asked before he could escape. He met her sad eyes. "I'd like to spend more time with you, alone and without interruptions."

The days continued to grow difficult, forcing their time together to be scarce and short-lived. It would be nice to have a day or two free from Arthur's excessive bidding, he admitted, and he hoped that it would come soon. Unable to force his feet out of the chamber, he shut the door and went to be near her. Taking up her delicate hands, he promised that he would be with her more over the next few days. Kissing her chastely on the lips, he exited the chamber.

When he shut the door between them, he sighed and glanced curiously at the wood. It was odd, he thought, how for a moment, it was nearly impossible for him to resist.

-x-

That evening, having thought his plan carefully through, Arthur dined with his father. Even as they silently ate without eye contact, the prince could feel the awkwardness between himself and Uther. The servants whisked away their plates and raced to retrieve the second course. Taking the opportunity, Arthur sat forward and stated, "We've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the northern borders."

Intrigued, Uther wiped his mouth with his napkin. "What is the nature of this beast?" he inquired.

"It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the..." Arthur turned to Merlin, who was hiding his amusement while he poured wine into the prince's goblet. "The face of a bear. I believe it has been conjured by sorcery."

"Then, we must destroy it," Uther growled and would have slammed his fist heavily on the table if his wine goblet did not occupy it.

Arthur nodded and took up his goblet, ignoring Merlin's snickering. "I'll leave for the northern borders in the morning."

Uther glanced at Arthur sadly. "But you'll miss the tournament." There was nothing more that the King enjoyed than to watch his son dominate every tournament that came to Camelot.

Arthur shrugged and took a sip of his wine. "As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first," he replied sorrowfully and began to play with the nearby knife. Sending Merlin a warning glance that this knife may end up thrown at him, Arthur looked at his father whom he knew was contemplating to force him to stay.

Finally, after contemplating every possible way to make Arthur remain in Camelot, Uther decided, "You're right, of course."

Dinner proceeded in silence and Arthur was grateful for it; he did not want his father to suspect anything, especially if he was leaving because he was a coward. It was a relief to escape the dining hall and Arthur met his servant in the adjacent hallway. Merlin was permitted to laugh and when he was out of breath and red as a tomato, he looked at Arthur. "I will meet you in the woods tomorrow morning," he stated quickly and went to leave.

"Wish me luck," Arthur called as he moved down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"All the luck in the world couldn't protect you," Merlin retorted, snickering, and vanished around the corner.

Arthur shook his head and took a preparing breath; he was ready for the argument ahead. He took his time, deciding exactly how he was going to tell her that he was no longer "competing" in the tournament. By the time he went to knock on the door, he had gone through every possible sentence and, when she opened the door after several seconds, he forgot each of them.

"Arthur, come in," Azura smiled and held the door open for him. He entered silently and spun to take in the chamber. A candle was lit on the desk where a piece of parchment sat with a half-finished letter written on it.

"If you're busy, I can come back later," he stated and motioned toward the parchment, it had to be an important letter if she was writing it.

Azura shook her head. "Oh that? It can wait," she replied dismissively and went to cover the parchment as if to hide what was inscribed. "Is something the matter? You look like something is troubling you."

Arthur took a deep breath as he sat on the edge of her bed, and patted the space next to him. Gladly, she sat next to him and folded her hand around his, tenderly squeezing it. "What is it?" she sounded concerned.

Gradually, he gathered the courage to look her in the eye, since he knew looking anywhere else on her was a death trap. "There was a report that there was a creature terrorizing the northern borders. Father ordered me to leave in the morning to dispose of it," he said, bending the truth only slightly so he was not completely lying. "So, I won't be competing in the tournament."

To his surprise, Azura began to laugh and patted his hand a few times before standing. "You had me there for a second, Arthur. I thought something drastic and horrible happened," she said relieved and smiled at the idea of avoiding the tournament grounds altogether over the next few days.

He let his chin fall to his chest. "A beast terrorizing the northern villages is horrible," he muttered and stood. "But, I would like you to go to the tournament anyway."

Azura turned to him and pouted, "For what reason?"

Once he won the tournament, he wanted to see her face light up when he pulled off the helmet to reveal himself to the crowd. "Because I want to hear every detail of the tournament from you. Besides, you'll pay attention to the champion's technique and I will beat him easily next year," he explained as he walked over to her.

Defeated, she rested her head against his chest when he wrapped his arms around her. "Do I have to?" she whispered, looking up at him pleadingly.

He was transfixed in those blue eyes and nearly gave into her allure. "I would like you to," he managed to croak.

-x-

As dusk faded into a black night, Kadian quietly roamed the tower. She thought about Arthur's absurd plan to prove himself as a warrior; wasn't defending the city from a griffon and an immortal army enough? Sometimes she never truly understood her brother's reasoning, but she had already agreed to partake in his game. While she was on her return to her chamber, she saw Guinevere, the Lady Morgana's maid, leaving the ward's chamber.

"Gwen," Kadian called when the maid went to leave the palace for the evening.

Startled, Guinevere spun around. "My Lady," she gasped. "You frightened me. Is there something you need?"

"Sort of. Walk with me?" Kadian replied and motioned for the maid to follow her. Their footsteps were silent in the sleeping corridors; the patrol would not enter this part of the tower for another hour. Hesitantly, Kadian began to explain Arthur's plan, starting with making her promise not to tell anyone. Confused, Guinevere wanted to know where she fit into this plot and sighed heavily when Kadian said gently, "I want to ask if he stay in your home until the tournament is over. We cannot trust anyone else."

Guinevere was still unconvinced. Part of her knew that she could not refuse this request from the princess, but she also felt that she would be betraying the King if she did. "I-I don't know, My Lady," she stammered.

"Please, Guinevere? We can give you whatever you want in return," Kadian pressed as they neared her chamber.

Reluctantly, Guinevere agreed. "He can stay in my home, and I do not require anything for this. Though, if my home starts to look like his chambers, someone else has to clean it," she stated firmly. "Good night, My Lady."

-x-

The following morning, Uther agreed to an urgent audience with a knight from Odin's kingdom. This knight, Kelda, was weary from a day straight of travel and could barely stand on his own two feet. "I was there in person," informed Kelda, looking at the King. "Odin has put a price on Arthur's head."

Disgruntled, Uther shook his head unbelievingly. "Surely he wouldn't dare," he snarled.

"He is blinded by grief, My Lord," Kelda explained, knowing that any man who had lost his son would seek vengeance. "The assassin, Myror, has accepted the bounty."

"I have heard of the Myror," Uther mused, rubbing his chin as he thought. If the rumours were true, the most capable and deadly assassin was hunting Prince Arthur.

"I believe he's heading for Camelot as we speak," Kelda added, glancing at the guard that surrounded the chamber. "I bring you this information at great risk to myself."

Uther motioned for a servant and was handed a small coin purse. Cross by Odin's employment of Myror, the King tossed the purse to the knight and motioned for his guard to remove him from the council chamber. Turning to Sir Leon, he ordered, "Double the guards. I want this assassin intercepted before he reaches Camelot."

-x-

Deep in the Darkling Woods, Odin's assassin, Myror, crouched in the cover of thick brush. From a high vantage point, he held a crossbow over his arm, ready to take aim and fire at the Prince of Camelot whom he had been informed had left Camelot to journey to the northern borders. In the near distance, he could hear the clatter of hooves against the worn trail. Eagerly, he waited to see the party.

Nearer and nearer the sound came, and Myror was prepared to draw back the trigger. Then, before his callused finger pulled the trigger back, he stopped. The three soldiers who were supposed to accompany the prince passed by, but where was Prince Arthur? The prince's horse trotted with the rest, but there was no one in the saddle.

Intrigued, Myror withdrew from the brush and vanished to collect his horse, which was tethered not too far away. Had the prince returned to Camelot? The assassin needed to converse with his inside source immediately.

-x-

The idea of housing Prince Arthur was revolting, so said the expression on Guinevere's face the following morning. Kadian helped place the dishes into the cupboard when there was a soft rasping on the door. Guinevere jumped and opened the door almost instantaneously, letting inside Merlin and a cloaked Arthur.

"My Lord," Guinevere greeted, dipping her head respectively as she closed the door soundlessly behind the prince.

"Guinevere," Arthur stated, drawing back the hood of the cloak. "It is good of you to let me stay in your home." He even managed to feign a smile because he knew that he would be miserable living as a peasant.

Gwen nodded, smiling at his attempt to be pleasant. "I'm glad to be of help," she stated kindly. When Merlin whispered to her, she said, "I'll prepare some food for you." Then, silently to Kadian, she added, "I can't believe you talked me into this."

Merlin moved closer to Arthur when Kadian pushed him out of her and Guinevere's way. Arthur measured the house studiously and muttered to his servant, "You can't possibly expect me to stay here."

Sighing and holding back the urge to smack the prince, Merlin calmly pointed out, "We need to keep you out of sight. We can trust Gwen not to tell anyone you're here." Guinevere was probably too afraid of the consequences if she told anyone. Having been sentenced to burn at the stake, she decided that it was best to do as the nobles asked and keep her mouth shut tightly.

"I doubt anyone would believe it," Arthur grumbled frowning at the state of the only bed; it looked to be as hard as a rock.

"You really can't go without your big bed and soft pillows?" Merlin sassed and dodged the scowl sent in his direction.

_He probably can, it's just Zu's company he can't go without_, Kadian answered through thought as she hid a grin behind a plate. Merlin coughed to keep himself from laughing.

Not amused and obviously unhappy with the entire situation, Arthur asked assertively, "How are the preparations coming along? Have we found someone to play our knight in the tournament?"

Kadian set down the plate in her hand and turned to her aggravated brother. "Yes, a farmer from an outlying village. He needs to be given a bath and scrubbed from head to toe, but he will do. No one will recognise him," she informed, wiping her hands on the skirt of her gown.

"But does he look the part?" Arthur wondered.

"It's not difficult to act like a prat," Kadian scowled and motioned for Merlin to go to the door. "Merlin, he should have arrived in Camelot by now."

Merlin nodded without a sound and left the house to retrieve their farmer, who had agreed to help the prince in exchange for a portion of the winnings. While his servant was gone, Arthur took a seat at the dining table and ate the food Guinevere provided like he hadn't eaten in days. Not wanting to see Arthur shove his mouth full, Kadian followed Guinevere into the back room to gather blankets, which they set behind a screen for later use. As the two wandered about the house, tidying things up or moving this to new locations, Guinevere constantly stated that she could do all this, but Kadian refused to sit and do nothing.

It took Merlin over an hour to return with their farmer, and when they present the man to Arthur, the prince looked doubtful. They dunked the farmer's head into the pail of water and scrubbed the dirt that had massed on his face and combed his knotted hair. Next, they stripped him of his holey and poorly patched clothing and dressed him in a fine tunic and trousers. Once the transformation from farmer to knight was complete, the four took a seat and examined the man.

Arthur was pleased with what he saw. This man had a tall and well-built frame from working in the fields all his life. His curly brown hair was neat and suited that of a knight. "Great," the prince acknowledged; perhaps he could do this after all.

From beside Arthur, Merlin said, "From now on, you're Sir William of Deira." They had William walk back and forth, trying to perfect his walk to mimic a knight's strut; he was having difficulty and slouched his arms and hunched his back. "Imagine you're…"

"Arrogant," Kadian finished, glancing in Arthur's direction. "Like you are better than everyone else. Or, that you are invincible, nothing could harm you."

William straightened his back, levelled his shoulders, and slowed his stride to a glide. Arthur watched him and scowled at his sister's comment. "It's not arrogance. Ignore them; they don't know what they're talking about. A knight must behave with honour and nobility," he corrected and watched curiously as William slowed his walk even further.

It was the facial expression that Arthur's words change. William held his chin high and pressed his chapped lips into a firm line, showing that he was reserved.

"That's… better," Arthur admitted, somewhat satisfied with the result. "You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family."

William stopped and stared at Merlin with an eyebrow slightly raised in a demanding manner. "Polish my armour, boy," he stated sternly with a slight raise of his chin.

Merlin and Kadian scowled as Arthur clapped his hands together, "Now you're getting it."

William, proud of himself, smiled cheerfully and then remembered that he must act like a noble and put on his stone-like face again. Meanwhile, as he began to practice his walk again, Arthur turned to Merlin, "His does have a point, and you do need to polish our armour."

"Yeah!" William added as he stopped again, gazing at Merlin to get to work.

Merlin let his head fall to the table and Kadian patted his back. She looked at Arthur, "Well, since you're not 'Prince Arthur', shouldn't you be cleaning your own armour?"

William chuckled, avoided the glare from Arthur, and returned to practicing.

-x-

After escorting Kadian back to the palace, Merlin returned to the court physician's chamber in hope to get some rest before he slaved away to polish the two sets of armour Arthur had given him. He collapsed onto his bed, unable to muster up any energy to do anything else. The moment his head rested against his flat pillow he started to doze, ready to regain the sleep that he had lost the previous night preparing.

"Glad to see you resting, Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed as he stood in the doorway. "I take it that means you have enough energy to clean my leech tank."

Merlin did not even lift his head off his pillow. "Ugh…" he groaned.

-x-

That evening, Guinevere swept her house free of the dirt and dust that had collected during their expedition to transform the farmer into Sir William. Arthur sat lazily at her table, drinking a cup of water, and stared out into space, thinking about everything that waited for him tomorrow. The next day, he would find out if he was truly a strong warrior and worthy of all the tournaments he had won in the past and, even more so, if he deserved Azura to be his wife. Shaking his head clear of all thoughts of her, he set the empty cup down and stood, stretching his tired arms.

"It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night," he stated and glanced about. Seeing the only bed in the vicinity, he asked, "Is this by bed?"

Startled and in no position to object, Guinevere replied with the kindest of smiles, "Of course. I hope you'll be comfortable." She turned to place the broom back into its spot and frowned; why couldn't she just tell him to sleep on the floor? Sure, he had a big tournament the following day, but that shouldn't mean she needed to be kicked out of her own bed.

Arthur jumped onto the bed, and though the mattress was not as soft as his own, he thought that it would suffice for his stay. "I'm sure I will be," he said, stretching his body out. "Goodnight, Guinevere."

Blowing out the candles, Guinevere disappeared into the back room. "Goodnight, My Lord," she replied softly to hide her anger. Grabbing a blanket, she plopped herself against several sacks of grain and sighed, closing her eyes in hope to get some sleep.

To make matters worse, as Guinevere was about to fall into a light sleep, Arthur began to snore. The maid wanted to strangle him in his sleep, but wrapped the blankets around her tighter and turned over.

-x-

In the dead of night, the lone assassin sent by King Odin scaled the palace wall unseen by any of the posted guard. The ineptness of Camelot's guard made him grin as he entered the castle through a window. He silently crept through the halls, careful to remain out of the torchlight, and lightly gripped the dagger he concealed in his cloak.

"HALT!" A patrolman shouted from the down the hall and Myror stopped. The guard approached and looked him over. "What business do you have in the King's palace?"

Myror clapped his hands together and bowed his head. "I came to seek an audience with, err, with Prince Arthur," the assassin replied gently, though his thoughts were anything from kind.

"What's your name?" the guard inquired unsure of the validity of Myror's statement, the man had been sneaking in the shadows.

Grinning, Myror slipped a hand beneath his cloak. "My name is Myror," he said and drew his dagger. This guard was killed in ease and Myror dragged the body away, hiding it where it would take until morning for someone to notice it.

Wiping the blood off with his cloak, Myror continued through the palace, searching for his spy; they were to meet in the eastern tower when the patrol was at the other side of the palace. Approaching their designated place, Myror slowed his stride and peered around the corner. His spy, Fyren, was there, pacing anxiously back and forth.

Creeping up behind the man, Myror covered his mouth and brought him into another corridor before releasing him. "You're information was wrong. Prince Arthur is not among the party travelling to the northern borders," he sneered darkly.

Fyren shook his head. "The Prince left with them yesterday," he replied sincerely.

"Then they must have separated. Perhaps he has returned to Camelot."

"Not that I've heard. His return would've been announced at court."

Myror grunted and pondered for a moment; he heard that the Prince was clever. "It seems that the Prince does not want to be found. Hm."

"If anyone were to know where he was, it would be the Lady Azura," Fyren added, before Myror turned to leave. "She and the Prince are very close. It would be unlike him to lie to her."

Myror raised a dark eyebrow and nodded, perhaps he would pay the Lady a visit; but not that night. He needed to rethink his mission and make plans to compensate for any foreseeable changes. He vanished into the shadows.

-x-

Merlin led a cloaked Arthur through the mob of squires, servants, and knights that anticipated the tournament's start. Arthur entered the tent given to Sir William and removed the cloak to reveal that he was suited in his chain main and only needed to be suited in armour to participate. William stood nervously in the corner of the tent; it seemed that he might regret agreeing to his.

"Now, remember the plan. I'm competing in the tournament, but no one will know that it's me. All you have to do is acknowledge the crowd at the end of the match. Act like you belong there and people will believe that you do," Arthur informed William to ease his nerves; it did little, but he nodded.

"Come on!" Merlin called to the farmer and led William to the horse.

Arthur was left in the tent alone to mentally prepare himself for the day's jousts. Today, he could not fail; it was his honour at stake. Upon hearing the crowd erupt with applause and cheers, he pulled the tent flap back enough to watch the knights enter the arena on horseback.

The King had walked to stand by his chair, watching as the knights entered in a single line to hear him speak. To the King's left stood Morgana and Kadian, and to his right, to the public's surprise, stood Azura; this was the first event she had made an appearance at since her brother's death. The three were the ladies of the royal household, and they held that title highly, each with their circlets on their brows.

Everyone fell silent as the King prepared to speak. The knights sat tall on their horses, except for William who did his best to keep his horse still; no one seemed to take notice. "Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years," Uther began, examining each knight before him.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "At least he hasn't fallen off his horse." Arthur shook his head.

"…Your bravery, strength…" Uther continued.

"I suppose that's something," Arthur grumbled, silently begging for William to control the horse.

"A your skill to the test. Today, you will fight for glory and honour. For this is the ultimate test of courage. And it will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skilful, the most fearless among you will emerge as a worthy champion," Uther concluded and the crowd applauded as the knights took the King's words to heart.

Each knight was ready for this test and in single-file they exited the arena to await their match. William dismounted, gave the reins to Merlin, and entered the tent with a faint smile, "They are ready for you, Sire."

When the second match was called, Arthur slipped the helmet over his head and left the tent. Gracefully, he mounted his horse and directed him to the starting line. The crowd cheered for him, but not as loud as his opponent; to the audience, he was a new knight in his first tournament, but he was going to show them how good Sir William of Deira was. He was handed a lance and the official came to him, explaining the rules and asked if he wished to withdraw.

Arthur shook his head silently and watched the official vanish to safety. _All right, this is it,_ he thought, glancing at his opponent to see what he was up against. The knight was well built with broad shoulders and a tall stature; Arthur had jousted against far larger opponents, but he did not wish to be cocky, not yet. The arena fell silent; the flag was about to drop. Arthur took that chance to glance over at Azura who gazed at his opponent; apparently, she believed that he was going to win.

_Focus, Arthur_, he growled at himself and faced his opponent once again.

The flag went down and the horses were spurred into a charge, racing down the line and toward the other. Arthur lowered his lance, watching the knight's shield bounce as he did the same. Closer and closer they came, nearly in reach of the other. Arthur could not tell if it was his horse's feet he heard in his ears of the rapid beat of his heart. This was it, the moment that decided the match.

_One._ Arthur counted. _Two. Three!_ He lunged forward and dug his lance into his opponent's shield. The knight's lance struck his shield as well and pressed deep into his shoulder. But whose strike was stronger? Arthur caught his breath and turned his horse away.

Neither had fallen from their horse and thus, they were to joust again. Returning to his side of the list, Arthur patted his horse's neck. "Good boy," he whispered. The horse seemed to hear him and whinnied playfully.

Again, the flag went down and the horse dashed across the list. Arthur was without doubt that he was going to walk away from the arena triumphant for this round. Thrusting his arm forward, Arthur unhorsed his opponent with a shattering lance. The crowd gasped and roared with applause, even Guinevere cheered enthusiastically.

The Prince remained victorious through his next matches, and every time he won, the crowd grew louder. After unhorsing his final opponent, he directed his horse to the watering station and headed for the tent.

Before he entered the tent to trade places with William, he saw Azura looking at him strangely; she seemed impressed, and he smiled through the cover of his helm. William clapped him on the shoulder inside the tent, congratulating him. In turn, Arthur handed him the helmet. "You must go and acknowledge the crowd," Arthur stated and grabbed a glass of water.

"How do you do that?"

"You wave, they cheer. It's not difficult," Arthur informed and pushed William out of the tent as he lifted a stiff hand and nodded. The Prince turned to Merlin. "I do all the work and someone else gets all the praise."

"Know the feeling," the servant grumbled.

"When I win the tournament, I'll reveal my true identity and get the credit I deserve.

"Of course you will."

"Well don't just stand there. Help me off with my armour. And remember to polish it before tomorrow. The horse needs grooming. And don't forget to repair the broken lances."

Merlin wondered, as he took what he needed from the tent, if this experience would teach Arthur anything about humility; that it was better to think on another's behalf. Knowing that Arthur's intentions were for his own benefit, the warlock hoped that the Prince would realize that the people were more important than the crown.

-x-

In the stands, Odin's assassin clapped alongside the rest. He sat beside Fyren, his spy, and had watched the day's matches studiously like he was analysing a target. Leaning close to Fyren, whom he had yet to speak to, he said softly, "Do you have any news on the whereabouts of Prince Arthur?"

"Everyone believes that he is travelling to the northern borders, but I've discovered that Arthur's servant remains in Camelot," the spy reported without moving his eyes away from the knights that were in the list.

"Who is this servant?" Myror inquired.

Fyren looked toward the tents and motioned with his head inconspicuously, "That's him."

Myror watched as the scrawny, dark-haired servant stumbled with a knight's armour dangling in his arms. "Why is he working for another knight?" he mused and sat back against the wall of the stands (they were sitting in the far back). He turned to Fyren again, "Which woman is the Lady Azura?"

Fyren gulped, hoping that he did not sentence the poor lady to death for having mentioned her. Weakly, he pointed to the woman in a pearl-white gown beside the king, who had looked rather bored during the tournament. "She may look harmless, but I hear rumours that she can fight like a knight," he breathed, returning his attention to the list.

"Interesting," Myror commented and rose to his feet. "I think I will pay the lady a visit." With that, he gave Fyren a warning stare to keep his plans secret and vanished from the stands before the crowd became obnoxious in the exits.

-x-

After dinner that night, Guinevere took the plates from the table over to the counter where she would wash them. "I hear the ladies of the court are rather impressed with Sir William. They think he's rather handsome," she stated, trying to fill the house with some conversation.

"Really?" Arthur nearly choked on his water.

"Well, the Lady Azura doesn't think so. I heard Morgana say that she thinks William is getting cocky. She favours Sir Leon as champion," Guinevere chuckled, trying to hide her bashful face from Arthur, who stared with his mouth agape.

Arthur laughed, "She's always liked him."

"Jealous?" she inquired turning to look at him.

"Of course not," Arthur said sharply. "I've nothing to worry about."**

Sighing, Guinevere moved toward the table, "Why _are_ you doing this?" It was a question she had been dying to ask since Arthur came to stay in her house; she heard Kadian and Merlin's explanations, but she wanted to hear the answer from Arthur's lips.

"I fear that people respect me just because of my title," Arthur grumbled into his cup as he went to sip.

"I don't believe that's true of everyone."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Would you tell me if it were?"

Guinevere looked away ashamed. "No."

"When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter, nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament..." Arthur paused and looked into the depths of the cup in his hand. Who was he kidding? If Azura preferred Sir Leon as champion, he might as well call it quits. "If I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it and not because I am Prince Arthur."

The maid smiled faintly, happy to hear the reason in Arthur's voice; she may be able to suffer through his snoring. Though she could not empathize with the idea of being respected for a title, she did understand earning things. All her life, she had to earn a pitiful wage in order to put food on the table. This charade of Arthur's, no matter the outcome, would bring him closer to his people.

-x-

Quietly, Merlin entered the princess' chamber that evening, careful to close the creaking door as silently as possible. He gazed about the room, seeing the hearth glowing brightly alongside the few candles that kept the creeping night away. "Kadian?" he called softly, proceeding further into the chamber.

"Merlin?" she replied as she appeared from behind the far screen. Seeing his silhouette glazed with the amber light, she smiled. "Could you help me with these straps? I can't seem to untwist them no matter what I do."

"Um… okay." They met halfway and as Kadian turned and swept her hair over one shoulder, he became bewitched by a sweet, flowery scent. He stepped closer as he realized how tangled the straps had become; it seemed like they had twisted several times where they were to cross. As he worked, he noticed that her scent had intensified and his hands froze. "I th-think you need to t-take it off and untangle them that way."

"They're really that bad?" Kadian sighed as she spun around, moving closer as she did.

Merlin nodded quickly. "There's n-nothing I c-can…" Oh god, that smell was too alluring for him to resist; whatever it was, he could not break its hold. He cupped his hands over her cheeks and crushed his lips onto hers.

She pushed him back against the near wall and ran her hands up his tunic until they reached the collar of his jacket. Sliding it back as far as she could, Kadian wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him to her. Freeing his arms from the jacket, his hands returned to her tangled straps and pulled them down her shoulders, loosening the bodice.

Damn it, why couldn't he stop? The taste in his mouth and the tease of her tongue against his was making him burn for her. Kadian let him take the initiative and he walked her backwards, to the bed where she crawled up and he leaned over her from beside. Parting their mouths for a moment, Merlin threw off his tunic and kicked off his boots. He crawled over her and kissed her again, roughly.

Her fingers combed through his hair, messing it further as she secured his face to hers. She moaned into their kiss, feeling the straps of her nightgown travel even further down her shoulders and the bodice slowly revealing her chest. Then, she gasped as she felt his rough, cold hands against her delicate skin, playing with her chest with in blind fascination.

With her legs rubbing up against his, Merlin struggled to keep himself somewhat sane. He enjoyed the soft skin his hands massaged very much, but yet he could not bring himself to look. His body said yes while his mind screamed for him to realize what was happening.

Whoa, where were her hands? They were no longer ruffling his shaggy hair, but around his waist, rubbing his trousers, intensifying his body's argument to continue further. He would have too if his head did not begin to throb in dire pain. His wincing broke their kiss and his hands slipped from her chest as he crawled away and ran to the opposite side of the chamber.

"Merlin!" Kadian exclaimed, pulling up her gown and racing over to him. "What's wrong?"

Merlin's head was in his arms like he was trying to protect from something. He leaned against the wall and remained silent except for the hisses of pain. Within a few seconds, his muscles relaxed and he lowered his arms. He blinked and stared at her, trying to recall what had happened. Slowly, he remembered and lost the capability to speak.

"Merlin, speak to me, what's wrong?" Kadian pressed.

"I-I need to go. Chores," Merlin stammered and pushed by her to find his tunic, jacket and boots. As he pulled on his tunic with his back turned, Kadian gazed sadly at the scars from the lashing he had endured because of her. "Good night, _My Lady_."

He didn't even turn to look at her as he left.

-x-

Azura could not sleep, her mind was too rattle and anxious. Thoughts of Jaiden's death almost a year ago were haunting her, and for once, she was glad that Arthur was missing the tournament; she probably would have lost herself if she saw a lance charging at him. _God, how am I supposed to last through tomorrow?_ She thought as she moved through the silent corridors, walking normally calmed her mind. _I promised Arthur, but I…_ She sighed. _He wouldn't know if I skipped the rest of the tournament._

Turning toward the window, she rested her palms on the sill and looked out. The stars were bright against the cloudless night and she wondered how everything at night could be so peaceful but her. At a time like this, she should be giddy and unable to keep her and Arthur's engagement a secret, but instead, she was practically miserable.

"Scream, and I'll cut your throat," a husky voice sneered as a shiny blade reached across her neck.

Azura grinned, how typical; Arthur leaves and she's is attacked in the middle of the night. "If you've done your research, sir, you'd know someone has already tried killing me that way," she whispered. "And they failed."

"Tell me what I want to know and I will let you live," he growled in her ear, pressing the sharp bade against her neck.

"You are Myror, aren't you?" she replied calmly.

"Indeed," the assassin grinned and turned her around. She did not look frightened, perhaps the rumours he uncovered about her were true; she would not hesitate to fight him. "Where is the Prince?"

"Travelling north," she answered heatedly. "Ask anyone. He left to destroy some monster."

Myror grinned, flashing his amazingly white teeth. "I have already paid the party a visit," he sneered. "The Prince was not among them."

Azura's brow furrowed and she glanced away. If he dared to show his face, she would kill him.

"So, tell me, My Lady," Myror pressed, grabbing her neck with his other hand. "Where is Arthur Pendragon?"

"I don't know," she hissed, gripping the hand holding the knife. Myror seemed surprised at her strength when she squeezed his wrist, like she could break it with ease. "If I knew, I'd kill him for lying to me."

"Are you lying to me?" he interrogated and tried to press the dagger closer to her neck, but was unable. "I don't like liars."

Azura twisted his wrist, stepped to the outside of his leg, knee-checked him, and pressed his face against the wall; she had moved so quickly that he swore she moved faster than an arrow from a crossbow. "After many attempts on my life, I have learned to do everything in my power to preserve it," she scowled. "Leave now and I will tell no one you are here."

"You are strong for a woman," Myror commented and though he tried to free himself, he felt his arm twinge at the verge of breaking. "I agree to your terms, but if I find that you have lied to me, I will be back."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Azura released his arm slowly, taking the dagger with her. Keeping his eyes locked on her, he backed down the corridor, stretching his hand to regain feeling. "Oh, and Myror," she called, playing with the knife carelessly in her hand, "don't forget your knife." She threw it to him swiftly, but slow enough for him to catch it.

Myror gazed at the knife, hearing Fyren's words replay in his mind. He could only wonder what business someone like Azura had in Camelot.

-x-

That morning, the court physician stared down at the slumbering Merlin who lay outstretched in the middle of his chamber. One of his hands was in a bucket of water and the other clutched a brush he used to scrub the floor. Cocking an eyebrow, Gaius growled, waking his nephew, "Merlin, on your feet. Arthur may be away, but I'm not. And why is my leech tank still dirty? Where do you get the idea you can sit around all day doing nothing?"

Staring up at Gaius in disbelief, Merlin heaved himself to his feet and threw the brush into the bucket. "Do you think I sit around doing nothing? I haven't had a chance to sit around and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot! I'm too busy running around after Arthur!"

Merlin began to pace. "Do this, Merlin! Do that, Merlin! And when I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chores for you!" He pointed a trembling finger at his uncle. "And if I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my destiny! Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life?"

Merlin shrugged as he tried to count the number of times since day one he saved the royal backside of Prince Arthur. "I've lost count. Do I get any thanks? No. I have fought griffins, witches, er...bandits, I have be punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the while I have to hide who I really am, because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed!"

He paused to take a breath, but he was not finished. "Oh, and by the way, I have to hide my true feelings about Kadian otherwise I might be flogged or even skinned alive. Do you have any idea how hard it is to love someone knowing that by kissing or even touching her is like digging your own grave? I doubt it! Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn!"

Finally, he was finished and even though he was fuming with anger, he felt oddly relieved to spill out his emotions. With Gaius unable to say anything, Merlin stormed out of the chamber, leaving the putrid leech tank dirty for some other idiot to clean.

-x-

The events of the second day roused the crowd's excitement. People jumped out of their seats when their knight unhorsed his opponent and sent him flying across the list. Knight after knight felt the lance hit their shoulder, and only strong and talent could either please the judges or knock their opponent off. Merlin watched from the Sir William's tent and turned to Arthur when the crowd roared for the winner, "Sir Alinor has advanced to the final."

Nodding, Arthur rose to his feet for the next semi-final match was his. He was to face Sir Leon, the knight who had first shown Arthur he was given special treatment, and this time, Arthur planned to win fairly. William entered the tent and handed Arthur their helmet. The Prince slipped the helmet over his head and exited the tent, hearing the faint "good luck" from Merlin and William. Taking the reins of his horse, he mounted and guided the stallion to the far side of the list. He passed Sir Leon on the way and avoided his stare, but beneath the cover of his helm, he grinned.

Arthur consented to the official's rules and gripped his lance tightly, suddenly overwhelmed by his nerves. He had never been nervous before any match in his life, why was he now? Shaking his head into focus, he awaited the flag's drop. As the red and gold flag fell, Arthur spurred his horse into a charge and Sir Leon did the same. Every soul in the stands held their breath; even Azura leaned forward to watch the match closer. She seemed completely engrossed in this match, more so than the King and the other ladies.

Arthur slammed his lance into Leon's shield and felt the jolt in his shoulder from his own shield being struck. He wobbled in the saddle, but stayed on. Pulling the horse to a trot, he saw Leon had stayed mounted as well. Upon returning to their lines, the knights were handed fresh lances. They had two more rounds to knock their opponent from his horse or face the mercy of the judges.

Again, the flag went down and sent the horse racing down the list. All eyes were on the "rookie" knight, wondering if he was talented enough to unhorse Sir Leon, the past year's runner-up. Arthur put every ounce of energy he had into this strike as his horse passed Sir Leon.

The crowd gasped.

The lances shattered.

Arthur winces and clasped his aching shoulder as he leaned forward to keep himself in the saddle. It was not until he heard the crowd roar with applause did he realize that he had triumphed. Sir Leon lay on his back with his foot caught in the stirrup and was dragged across the list until a squire managed to gain control of the horse.

Pulling his horse to a stop, Arthur surveyed the excitement and joy of the crowd. Guinevere did not applaud and neither did Azura, who looked heartbroken that Sir Leon did not squish him like a bug. Kadian was glad that her brother had succeeded in defeating Sir Leon fairly and stood beside her father to congratulate the knight in proceeding to the finals.

When Arthur returned to their tent with sweat pouring down his face, Merlin exclaimed, "Congratulations, you're in the final!"

Tossing William the helmet in complete glee, Arthur said, "Go on then. You're people await you. No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time." Merlin rolled his eyes, but realized that to Arthur, this win meant more than advancing to the final.

Once the farmer exited to acknowledge the crowd, Merlin looked at Arthur, "Sounds like the crowd has really taken to William."

Seeing Azura's face drop when Leon lost made Arthur smile; he could only imagine her reaction when he revealed himself. "That will change when I reveal my identity," he replied and took up a cup of water.

Sighing, Merlin stared at Arthur, "You really miss getting all the attention, don't you?"

"Oh, shut up Merlin," Arthur growled and swallowed the contents of the cup whole; he was so thirsty and poured himself more. "Just go and water the horse."

Scoffing, Merlin stormed from the tent and hastily grabbed the reins of the horse. The horse whinnied in delight when he saw that he was being led to the water and pulled Merlin onward eagerly. Merlin patted the horse's flank and nearly jumped when he saw a dark-skinned man stroke the other side.

"He's a fine horse," the man stated with a bright smile as he admired the stallion. "I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance."

Merlin smiled, glancing at the man to see them. "He's doing well. Just one more match to go."

"Tell me, what is he like to work for?" the man inquired and watched Merlin's face for any discrepancies in his expression.

Merlin looked anywhere but at this man when he said, "To be honest, he can be kind of a prat."

The ebony-skinned man grinned and kept himself from laughing; he could only imagine what hell working for Prince Arthur was. "So, you are no longer working for Prince Arthur?" he wondered.

Merlin found himself walking into a brick wall. "No. Yes, yes…" Merlin babbled rapidly; why was he such a terrible liar? "Not right now. Arthur's away. I'm just… helping out."

"Well, I-I wish your master luck in the final." The man bowed his head and walked away with a shrouded grin. Arthur had indeed returned to Camelot, trusting only his servant and the imposing knight with that knowledge. If the Lady Azura had known, she would have shown something in her eyes, Myror concluded as he glanced at the Lady as she exited the stands with the King.

"Thanks…" Merlin called after him.

-x-

Guinevere had had it; she could not stand Arthur's egocentricity any longer. He stood before her dumbfounded by the revelation that she had spent the last few nights sleeping on the floor. It had not even occurred to him that he had been sleeping in the only bed in the house; her home was not that large, how could he over look something so trivial? Following his ignorant questions, she had lost her temper, "You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself, you're not a child!"

Arthur was taken aback by her tone and even took a step back; he knew all too well what an angry woman was capable of. "Is there… is there anything else you wish to say to me? Please, I'd like to hear it."

"You don't have any idea, do you?" Guinevere scowled, placing her hands on her hips. She took a shrill breath and would have strangled him if she did not have the self-control.

"About what?"

"About how rude and arrogant you can be! This is my home and you are my guest in it! I know you are used to more luxurious quarters, but that is not an excuse to be so rude! You claim titles don't matter to you, but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant! Saying it means nothing if your actions betray you! Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in a while?" she finished with a curt nod, happy to get that load off of her chest.

She had always assumed Merlin had over-exaggerated when he described his job, but not she knew it to be true. First, he slept in her bed and snored obnoxiously; then, he made her walk all the way to the well to fetch water so her could freshen up since he could not take a bath; and now, he claimed to be so ignorant to his own behaviour and the happens around him. The final question she had left was: what the hell could the Lady Azura _possibly_ see in this arrogant and disgusting pig?

The Prince remained silent, listening to Guinevere's heated words cycle through his mind. Hearing her say them truly opened his eyes to his selfishness. This charade was supposed to show him that his position did not matter, but all he learned was that he could toss a fully-grown man from his horse with a stick. He asked weakly if there was anything else she wished to say and she shook her head, her rant was over.

"You're right," Arthur stated, bowing his head respectfully. "You have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly."

Guinevere flushed. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Arthur was confused. "Oh, really?"

"Well…" she whispered. "Perhaps a little."

"There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you," Arthur promised, gently guiding Guinevere toward the door. He picked up her wrap and handed it to her as he thought of a way to make it up to her. "I'll sweep and clean your house tonight. Go for a walk, or whatever, and everything will be spotless when you return."

Guinevere doubted highly that Arthur knew the first thing about cleaning a home. From what she had heard, he had a difficult time keeping his bedchamber presentable. Something deep inside her could hear the sincerity in his voice and that compelled her to leave and take that walk, praying that her home would be in a decent condition by the time she returned.

Several minutes after Guinevere left, Merlin entered from the rear door. Arthur raised a curious eyebrow, seeing that his servant looked like he had fallen asleep in the stables again. The Prince thought against asking, fearing that the answer had something to do with his sister. "Merlin," he began and stopped when he struggle for words. "How would one… go about… cleaning a house?"

Astonished, Merlin grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and looked him over. "I knew it; you were hit in the head with a piece of Sir Leon's lance. Sit down and let's see if we can get you thinking straight," the warlock stated and guided Arthur toward the chair, only for his hands to be shoved off.

"I am perfectly fine," Arthur snapped, combing his fingers through his hair. "I promised Guinevere I'd clean her house tonight to make up for my behaviour."

The Prince sounded rather annoyed that he let himself make such a promised. Merlin cocked an eyebrow and laughed, "You cleaning? Arthur, you don't even know how to keep your clothes in a neat pile in the corner; they are always thrown about like a tornado attack your wardrobe."

Arthur turned red. "That's not _my_ fault, now is it?" he grinned, shaking all perverted thoughts from his mind. Soon, he thought, they wouldn't have to hide their relationship. "I need your help. I haven't even a clue where to begin."

Nodding, Merlin surveyed the house. "First, I will get you a pail of water. You will have to dust all her things with a wet cloth, straighten everything out, and finally, sweep the floor. You do know how to use a broom, don't you?" Merlin saw that his sarcastic attitude would do him nothing and he added, "After that, I'll get you a decent shirt to put on afterward."

When Merlin left, Arthur clapped his hands together and cracked his knuckles. He was prepared to do this for Guinevere; she had been a part of the royal household for years and part of him thought of her more than Morgana's maid, but as a loyal friend and maybe, dare he say, a sister. Now that he compared the two, Guinevere did remind him of Kadian and he was glad to have someone else looking out for him

-x-

Gently, Kadian knocked on Azura's chamber door in hope that she was in and not strolling through the palace. To her luck, she heard the call to enter and she did, shutting the door soundlessly. The lady seemed startled but collected herself when she saw it was only Kadian. "Is everything all right? Were you hoping for someone else?" Kadian wondered and pointed toward the door. "If so, I'll bother you some other time."

"No, no. It's just… oh, never mind!" Azura smiled and ran over, embracing Kadian tightly. "I'm glad someone came to keep me company."

"Oh, that's right, you must be awfully _lonely_ without Arthur here," Kadian laughed, but then she frown when she recalled last night's events. "Listen, I need to speak with you."

Azura nodded, hearing her serious tone, and guided her to the desk chair. "Of course," she smiled and pulled up another chair from the table. "What's wrong?"

"You told me not to let my magic possess me," Kadian began and took a deep breath. "I think it is starting to. I've been blacking out for periods of time, and I've heard from Merlin what I've done and said. I can't recall any of it. I promised him I wouldn't use any magic until we figured out what's happening. It's just… I don't even know where to begin."

Azura placed her elbows on her knees and leaned forward, interlocking her fingers as she sighed. "I have only suspicions," she replied and Kadian nearly begged her to continue. "I have not been in Camelot long, but I've been watching you and there is no doubt that your knowledge of magic has grown. Meeting Merlin was perhaps the best thing that ever happened to you, and I am very happy for the two of you. But Kadian, you mustn't overlook your family. You are bound to your brother in another way than blood. I don't know how, but you might. When the Questing Beast bit Arthur, Merlin went to the Isle of the Blessed and retrieved water from the Cup of Life. It was then that your dormant magic woke and started to consume you because something was messing with Fate, Life, and Death."

"What are you saying? That I can sense the shift between what is meant to happen and what people force to happen?" Kadian asked.

"I don't know. Only you do," Azura replied. "Perhaps, Arthur was meant to die from the Questing Beast's bite and because Merlin used magic to restore his life, your power wants to correct it."

Kadian rose to her feet sharply and angrily. "Are you suggesting that I may unintentionally want to kill Arthur?"

"Well, you'd be one step ahead Myror, the assassin. He says that Arthur isn't travelling north," Azura grumbled and slouched in her chair.

"I don't want to kill Arthur!" Kadian hissed. "If I was to kill anyone, it would be Father. I saved your life; don't you have any logical answers for me?"

Taking a slow breath, Azura rose to her feet and examined the tainted colour of Kadian's eyes. "I am grateful for what you did," she stated with a smile. "But ask yourself, Kadian, was it you who saved my life? Or did you black out for a few seconds?"

"I-I don't know," Kadian stammered. "What am I supposed to do? I can't keep pretending this isn't happening. I can black out at any time and around anyone."

"You said that there is a dragon in Camelot, maybe he knows more," Azura suggested, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I won't let you do anything that will compromise your life, Kadian. You have at least five people in Camelot looking out for you."

_The Great Dragon, of course!_ Kadian exclaimed and smiled. "Thank you, Azura. I really appreciate you tolerating me." She laughed at how demented she made herself sound. Slowly, she recalled what Azura had said before she had blown up in her face. "Wait… you spoke with the assassin?"

Azura shrugged. "I really didn't have a choice. He tried to threaten me into telling him where Arthur was," she informed. "I let him go with the promise not to tell the guard or anyone."

Kadian told herself silently to keep Arthur's whereabouts secret, but she couldn't lie to Azura now that she knew Arthur wasn't at the northern borders. "Arthur is staying at Guinevere's house; he has this idea that everyone treats him differently because he's a prince," she confessed and took up Azura's hands. "He made me swear not to tell you. I was against the whole thing. I'll take you to kill him, if you'd like."

Gritting her teeth, Azura pulled her hands away and walked to the window. "No, if Myror suspects anything, he won't give me a chance to defend myself. Let Arthur know that the assassin paid me a visit, let the guilt eat him alive," she scowled and crossed her arms. "And when he returns from his _trip to the north_, I will personally see to it that he suffers."

"Sometimes I wonder if you really love him," Kadian murmured.

"I wouldn't've agreed to marry him if I didn't…" Azura spun around like she had said something forbidden. Kadian's eyes were wide and she was smiling. "No, wait, you didn't hear that…"

Kadian, though her thoughts swam with her magic, was giddy and nearly jumped on Azura to embrace her. "Finally! One of you slipped," she said, nearly suffocating Azura with her hug. "Merlin found the ring some time ago and only told me about it days ago. We wondered what it was for."

"If you tell _anyone_ I will…" Azura was too ashamed of herself for blowing the secret that she couldn't think of any threat. "Just keep it secret. If Arthur found out _I_ told someone, he would never let me live it down. Lately, he's been trying to get under my skin, metaphorically. We were going to announce it soon."

"I won't say a word." _Merlin! It's true! Arthur wants to marry Azura!_

-x-

Myror silently searched through Prince Arthur's chamber. It had been easy to pick the lock to gain access and judging by his discoveries, no one had been in the chamber for some time, except for the occasion servant to dust the furniture. The assassin had rather hoped to find something as to Arthur's whereabouts, but he found nothing.

Suddenly, he heard the door squeal open and he darted behind the stone pillar. Drawing his dagger, he prepared himself to slay the person who entered if his presence was discovered. Peering around the pillar's corner, he saw Arthur's servant cross the chamber and pull open the wardrobe. The servant, he noted, was humming as he retrieved a tunic.

Satisfied with the tunic he chose, Merlin sealed the wardrobe and exited the chamber hurriedly. Curious to see who would be wearing the Prince's clothing, Myror silently followed the servant into the darkening streets of Camelot.

The assassin slowed his pace when he saw the servant enter a house in the lower town. Before he could cross the street, he saw a woman coming his way and vanished into the shadows to see that she also entered the house. When she entered, Arthur's servant raced from the back entrance so it was like he was never there. Curious, the assassin crossed the street and quietly drew back the curtain of a window to peer inside.

Prince Arthur wore the tunic his servant had brought and was finishing sweeping when the woman gasped at how dazzling her house had become in just a few hours. "Anything for you, Guinevere," Arthur stated, proud of his accomplishment. "I think of you as a friend, not a maid. For abusing your hospitality, you deserve more than just a clean house."

The rest of their conversation was of no importance to Myror as he drew a tiny crossbow from his cloak. From his wrist guards, he drew an arrow and locked it in place. Silently, he went to take aim at Arthur.

"Halt! You! Stop right there!" a night patrolman shouted as his torch light reached Myror's figure.

Cursing softly, Myror began to run and the patrol chased him. With the guards dressed in mail and armour, the assassin easily outran the patrol and, as he neared the palace square, he hopped over the edge of the bride and dangled out of sight. Above, he could hear the guards argue about which direction he went in. Unfortunately, now that he had been spotted, that street would be filled with guards until the morning; the murder would have to wait.

-x-

Sir Leon raced into the court physician's chamber as Gaius and Merlin reconciled over supper. He informed them that the King requested Gaius' presence and vanished with the two following at his heels. Merlin, though his worries of his and Gaius' fight had subsided, was almost positive that Uther had discovered that Merlin was hiding Arthur in Camelot. However, when Sir Leon escorted them to the Guard's Corridor, his thoughts were swept aside by the sight of a dead body.

Gaius knew what the King wanted and knelt beside the body, knees creaking with age. With a cautious hand, he moved the guard's neck and arms.

"Can you determine a cause of death?" Uther inquired, surveying the corridor to see if he could form a picture of the murder.

"His neck's been broken. There's scarcely a mark on the flesh. Whoever killed him knew exactly what he was doing," Gaius informed and wiped his hands on his robe before he stood.

"Earlier this evening, an intruder was spotted in the lower town," Leon added, looking away from the body and at the king.

Uther sighed and gritted his teeth. "Then I fear it's true, Odin has sent an assassin to kill Arthur."

Merlin's eyes widened and his heart stopped. "An assassin?"

The King set his dark stare on Merlin. "Have you any word from Arthur since he left for the northern borders?" he interrogated viciously; if Arthur was returning, Uther needed to assure that he was safe.

"No, none," Merlin bowed his head, hiding his lying eyes. He realized that Guinevere's house was in the lower town, had the assassin discovered Arthur already?

Uther nodded, satisfied that his son was temporarily safe from a cruel murder. "With this assassin in Camelot, we must be thankful Arthur isn't here," he mused and turned to Sir Leon. "Search the entire town. I want the assassin found before Arthur returns."

Nodding, Leon raced to give the orders to the guard. Gaius barely moved by the time Merlin disappeared from the corridor. The warlock ran through the town, careful to avoid the now alert guard, and barged into Guinevere's house.

Arthur and Guinevere were sitting at the table where Guinevere was showing Arthur the proper way to polish tarnished silver, since he had avoided the small things while cleaning. When Merlin threw open the door, Guinevere let a spoon drop from her hand as she gasped.

"Arthur, there's an assassin in Camelot. He's here to kill you!" Merlin shouted panting.

Arthur was dumbstruck and unable to reply; his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape. Someone had put a bounty on his head, and now there was added pressure on his shoulders: while he participated as Sir William, he had to be wary that anyone could be the assassin.

Guinevere motioned for Merlin to sit and as he did, Arthur rose to his feet, arms crossed.

"He killed a guard," Merlin continued, informing them of the happenings in the palace that they had missed. "You father said Odin sent him."

"Why would Odin want you dead?" Guinevere wondered.

Arthur rubbed his furrowed brow as he shook his head. "Because I killed his son," the prince explained with a heavy voice; he did not like to kill people, but he must uphold the Knight's Code. "Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself."

He shrugged with his eyes lost in that past memory; Odin's son was no match for him. Looking back on that day now, Arthur regretted taking that poor boy's life; Odin's son had failed at the same quest Arthur was on now. "I can still see his face. He looked so scared."

Guinevere seemed saddened by the story. "You cannot blame yourself."

"No one but us and Kadian know where you are. If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you," Merlin stated to brighten up the dull situation they were in. At least, he hoped the assassin did not know where Arthur was hiding.

Everyone flinched as the door creaked open. Arthur jumped out of sight as if an arrow was going to be launched at him. Merlin was the only person brave enough to turn around to see who stood in the doorway. "Kadian! You scared the living daylights out of us!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Sorry," Kadian laughed. "Arthur, you can come out from the pantry."

Hesitantly, Arthur stepped into view again with a scowl. "Did you know about the assassin?" he asked rather hastily.

Kadian tilted her head to the side; she swore that she had passed that news onto them. "I thought I told you," she confessed guiltily. "It must have slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind? Kadian, I could be dead!" Arthur growled.

Smirking, Kadian shook her head slowly. "Oh, you will be," she said darkly. "This assassin _kindly_ asked Azura if she knew where you were."

Plopping himself down on a chair, Arthur put his head in his hands. The weight on his shoulders had doubled, pulling him down further that he was. "Is she alright?" he breathed, glancing at her.

"She's perfectly fine, probably injured him quite a bit," she smiled. "But, she is very cross that you lied to her."

Arthur wanted to say that he had no choice in lying to Azura, but in fact he had. Thankfully, Azura had defended herself against the assassin, but the prince could not help but think of what could have happened. Had the assassin been cruel, he would have killed her like the guard; if she had died in his "absence", he could never forgive himself. Why was his quest turning against him? Arthur thought about returning to the palace with a lie about being separated from the rest of the party; at least then he could face this assassin and prevent him from harming anyone else. On the other hand, his life was safer in Guinevere's house, away from the palace with no one but a select few knowing his whereabouts.

Looking at Guinevere now, Arthur asked kindly, "May I continue to stay here?" He half-expected her to decline.

"Of course, for as long as you need," Guinevere replied with a curt nod, knowing that it was her duty as a citizen of Camelot and Arthur's friend.

Nodding, Arthur rose to his feet. "Thank you. I'll take the floor tonight," he added, warily looking at the hard floor in the pantry.

Guinevere shook her head furiously, "No, have my bed. You need to be well rested for the tournament for tomorrow!"

"I'll not here of it. Goodnight, Guinevere," Arthur concluded and disappeared into the pantry with Merlin; he did not like the idea of sleeping on the floor. Tomorrow, his back would ache and probably cost him the tournament, but it was part of the sacrifice he would have to take to progress in his quest.

Kadian waited until Merlin was relieved to bid farewell to Guinevere and followed the servant from the house. They walked in silence to avoid directing the guard's attention to them. They had not spoken in person since the previous night, she was unsure if she was embarrassed about what happened or anything.

Once they reached the palace, Kadian decided that she needed to kill the awkwardness between them and stopped abruptly in front of Merlin. "Merlin…" It was more difficult than she thought. She couldn't necessarily apologize for what she/they did because she really wanted it to happen. However, she knew that she had lost control over her consciousness and something possessed her like the times before. She guessed that there was only one thing to say, "Thank you."

For a long moment, Merlin was lost for words; he had expected her to apologize for nearly seducing him. Resisting her had been the most difficult thing he had ever done, it had been like something was forcibly attracting him to her.

"Err… you're welcome," he managed to say and turned his head away. "I didn't think… I didn't want…" he paused to take a soothing breath. "I want to do this right, for your honour and my own." Hell, if they were caught, he would be dead before he could cover himself.

"I agree," Kadian said to his surprise; though they were burning for each other, they needed sort out some things first. "No more magic and no more temptation. We must figure out what's happening to me. I'll go talk to the Great Dragon if I must."

At the dragon's mention, Merlin grimaced like it was tabooed. "What help will he be? All he cares only for himself."

"And yet, he holds the answers I seek," Kadian sighed. "Tomorrow, after the tournament I'll go. Alone."

-x-

The entire city had packed into the Tournament Grounds to see the conclusion of the joust. Anticipation flooded the list as everyone eagerly waited for the two finalists to mount their horses and take their positions. The King led the members of the royal household to their seats, greeted the people warmly, and said that he too was anxious to see which knight became the victor. Kadian sat next to Morgana with Guinevere nearby, inconspicuously surveying the crowd to find the assassin. If Arthur won and revealed himself, the assassin would have his moment to strike; maybe Azura would jump to save Arthur, but then she may receive a worse punishment than the assassin.

_Is Arthur ready? William is playing the crowd really well,_ Kadian asked Merlin, switching her gaze to the tents.

_I think so_, Merlin answered as he secured the last fastening of Arthur's armour. _He looks nervous. His hands are shaking. I've never seen him like this._

_He'll do fine,_ Kadian assured him as she sat back in her seat and smiled at Morgana, who had voiced her opinion of the victor to the King; she favoured Sir Alinor. Then, as William vanished into the tent, Kadian moved her eyes onto Azura. She was clutching the arms of her chair firmly and though her face was smooth, Kadian could see she was worried. _Do you see the assassin?_ Kadian wondered.

Glancing at Kadian curiously, Azura returned her attention to the list. _No, _she replied weakly. _But I can feel his presence. He is very close._

Her hands relaxed as she took a deep breath and answered Uther's question to who she thought would win. "Sir Alinor's horse is slower than Sir William's," she stated and turned toward the servant who held the horse's reins. "If William…" she looked at Kadian now, "remembers to level his elbow, he'll win for sure."

Uther patted her shoulder gently. "I know you wanted Sir Leon to win," he stated, hearing her voice darken, "maybe next year."

-x-

William entered the tent and handed Arthur the helmet; he could see how nervous the prince was, but he refrained from mentioning it. "They're ready for you, sire," he stated warmly and walked away.

Arthur slipped the helm over his face and exited the tent soundlessly. As he walked near the list, his opponent greeted him with a firm handshake. "Sir Alinor," he introduced, "good luck in the final."

Silently nodding his head, Arthur returned the luck and continued to his side of the list where his horse waited.

The assassin cocked his head to the side as he watched the knights exchange match courtesies. So, Prince Arthur was disguised as Sir William and managed to carry himself through to the final. A new plan formed in Myror's mind and it made him grin. Quietly, he followed Sir Alinor to his tent and once inside, Myror slew him quickly, snapping his neck like he had the guard. Dressing in the knight's armour, Myror looked out to see how much time remained before he would need to return to the list.

Having several minutes, the assassin covered the body and dropped the face guard over his face. He went to the lance that Sir Alinor was to use; it was of strong wood and would not easily break. From his bag of nasty devices, Myror retrieved a silver fist that had a secret compartment with a blade. Securing the device to the lance, he twisted the rope around the shaft. With one pull the blade would slide out of the fist.

At the horn's call, Myror exited the tent and stepped into the list, taking in the roar of applause that was for the deceased knight. Raising a hand to acknowledge the crowd, like any knight would, he mounted Sir Alinor's horse and guided it to the line.

From across the list, Arthur stared at his opponent, studying his physique to find something that would give him the advantage. Of course, he saw nothing that would help, but many things that put him at the disadvantage. As he listened to the official give him the rules and offered him a chance to withdraw, Arthur was filled with panic; could he only be victorious if the other knight let him win? He refused the offer of withdrawal and gripped his lance tightly.

_This is it,_ he told himself as the official gave the nod to start the match. _It's time to see if you're really worth something._

In a flash of scarlet and gold, the flag dropped and sent the horses charging. Everyone moved to the edge of their seats as a certain hush fell over the crowd.

Arthur's ears throbbed with the sound of the hooves beneath him. He found the sound distracting and forced his mind not to wander. A glare from the knight's armour shone in his eyes, but Arthur wouldn't look away. He lowered his lance. And as if someone was nagging him, he made sure his elbow was levelled.

Arthur lunged forward and clipped the opposing knight's shield, but as he guided his horse to the side, he felt the pain from the rival lance. He hunched forward, dropping the reins and clasped a gauntleted hand over the wound. The blow had taken his breath and his eyes watered as the wound pressed against his sweaty mail.

Azura gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth, almost at the verge of crying. She may have suspected Arthur's involvement in the tournament earlier, but now she knew he was indeed Sir William. And most of all, she knew he was injured. Uther, seeing her dismay and sadness, went to comfort her, but she was on her feet and exiting the stands before he could say anything.

Kadian watched her leave, wanting to do the same herself, but was forced to stay by Uther soft command to let her be. _Did you see what happened?_ She asked Merlin through thought and saw the assassin dismount and retire to his tent. Injured knights in a joust were given five minutes in their tents for respite; if they were not in the list within that time, they would automatically forfeit.

_No, I didn't. It's probably a broken rib_. Merlin raced to collect the reins and guided the horse to the tent. He helped Arthur dismounted and caught him as his balance swayed as the pain intensified with movement.

Inside the tent, Arthur fell into the nearest chair and removed his hand from the wound. It was not a broken rib, but a puncture beneath his clavicle. Blood seeped through his armour and coated his hand. The prince pulled off his helmet and tossed it to the floor, wincing all the way at the excess motion.

"His lance pierced my armour," Arthur explained as Merlin rushed around the tent to retrieve linens.

"Arthur!" Azura exclaimed as she entered through the rear of the tent, where no one in the list could see her. Anyone would have expected her to see to the wound immediately, but, being herself, she slapped him across the face. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

Arthur groaned in pain and the realization that the slap was a result of his own doing. "I'm happy to see you too," he mumbled and reached to stroke her face, but she swatted his hand away.

"You're losing a lot of blood," she stated and leaned down to take a look. "There's a blade in his lance."

"I wouldn't've guessed," he grumbled. "Do what you can. I have to be…"

She slapped him again. "I know the rules, idiot," she scowled and took the linens hastily from Merlin. "Of all _possible_ things you could do, you decide to sneak into your own city's tournament and get yourself injured." There was no defending his honour or pride when it came to her; she would be angry at him for a while, but eventually she will move on.

Meanwhile, as Azura pushed Merlin aside to dress Arthur's wound, the warlock peered outside the tent and saw Sir Alinor, the assassin, enter a nearby tent. Curious, he went to see if he could replace the knight's lance with a proper one.

"You're too badly injured," Azura finally said after the initial anger subsided. "I don't think you should go back out there."

Arthur shook his head as he grabbed her hand to get his attention onto him instead of the wound. "I've never withdrawn from a match. I don't intend to start now."

She scoffed and pulled her hand away. "What do you possibly have to prove? You fought avancs, griffins, bandits, the un-dead, vampires, and sorcerers. You've even fought Death for your life and won. There is nothing you need to prove, especially to me."

When Arthur first formed this plan, he thought that winning this tournament would heal the wounds that Sir Leon opened during practice. Then, he contemplated having it as a miraculous way for him to ask his father about marriage. Azura was right, like always. He did not need to prove anything to anyone; he already had. The only person not convince about his worth was himself.

"I have everything to prove to myself," Arthur stated and stood; his five-minute respite was near its end. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Only when Prince Arthur returns from the north," Azura replied as she wiped her hands on the remaining linen. She went to leave, knowing that he wanted a kiss for luck, and stopped at the rear exit. Looking over her shoulder, she said solely, "Good luck, Sir William."

-x-

Merlin hid as the knight exited his tent and mounted his horse, gripping the deathly lance that may kill in the next round. Unable to stop him, he peered into the tent and saw a blanket concealing something on the ground. Drawing it back, Merlin gaped at the sight of Sir Alinor's lifeless body. He raced from the tent just as Arthur rode into the list.

Frustrated, Merlin shouted to Kadian, _Arthur's jousting against the assassin!_

_You have to do something!_ She replied panicked. The official of the round was speaking with Arthur, asking if he wished to withdraw; he refused.

Again, the Tournament Grounds fell silent. The flag dropped and the knights charged at each other. Arthur was in dire pain, barely able to stay conscious from the blood he had lost, and his lance drooped with his lack of strength. It was growing difficult to breathe under such heavy armour, but he was either going to win or die.

Merlin unconsciously slowed his perception of the match, watching as the horses drew near at a snail's pace. The assassin pulled the string and the blade slid out of the fist, ready to kill Arthur with one more blow. It was the perfect plan; people have been known to die in a tilt. "_Unbinde þé téage!_" he incanted with his hand outstretched.

Arthur's eyes grew wide as he witnessed his opponent falling to the side. The girth of his saddle had snapped, taking his attention with him toward the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Arthur lunged forward with all his might and struck Myror full square, knocking him from horseback

Without the saddle to support him, Myror was sent backwards. He crashed to the ground on his head and with a loud _snap_, his neck was broken by his weight.

"Yes!" Merlin exclaimed and jumped up and down with the rest of the audience. _It's all over._

_Good thinking, breaking the girth,_ Kadian replied as she applauded beside her father and Morgana. _Everyone will think it was an unfortunate mistake._

_At least I won't be the one punished for that, this time,_ Merlin smiled and went to help Arthur dismount. Assisting the Prince to the tent, the warlock retrieved what was left of the linens to dress the wound again. William, who had slipped away to watch the joust unseen, entered to assist Merlin in any way he could.

"You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alinor and took his place," Merlin informed and received the I-wish-you-had-told-me-sooner look from Arthur. "The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself."

Standing back up was the last thing on Arthur's mind. He had removed his helmet and looked at it warily as it refracted the light peered through the tent flaps. This proved that he was a champion, and not a spoiled Prince who was given every win. Shaking his head, he extended the helmet to William. "You must go and collect your trophy."

William was dumbfounded and hesitantly took the helmet from Arthur. The entire plan was to reveal Arthur as the champion, but instead a lonely farmer was going to collect the trophy and prize. Happy, since he was to receive a lot of gold, William followed the cheer of the crowd out of the tent.

Merlin stared down at Arthur, who looked at him oddly. "I thought this was supposed to be your moment of glory. Claim your prize and your girl."

Arthur chuckled and bobbed his head back and forth; he did not want to know how Merlin found out about the engagement to Azura. "Perhaps it is time for humility," he stated as Guinevere entered. "It's not about the money or the glory. It's about doing the right thing and caring for everyone equally. I took what I needed from this charade, and now it is time to give to William what he needs and deserves."

The maidservant smiled. "I'm happy for you, Sire," she replied, blushing since it was the first time in a long while since she referred to him so formally. "Sorry… I'm happy for you, _Arthur_."

-x-

Before Merlin could successfully leave the Tournament Grounds, Gaius beckoned him over to help him analyse the body of Sir Alinor. The body had been brought to the medical tent and the physician gently removed the man's helmet. Instead of finding the pale-skinned, auburn-haired Sir Alinor, he stared down at the ebony-skinned Myror.

Suspicious, since Merlin had tried to dodge him, Gaius turned to his nephew. "Merlin, who is this man? Where's Sir Alinor?" Merlin did not even reply because his face said it all and Gaius immediately uncovered that he had been lied to.

Merlin, hanging his head, awaited his punishment of the leech-tank.

-x-

Later that day, the sentry alerted the palace of Prince Arthur's return. The court and royal family gathered in the Council Chamber, excited to hear of Arthur's feat of slaying the magical creature in the northern border. Uther nearly had a heart-attack when he saw Arthur slowly walk into the chamber with bandages over his muddy armour and his left arm in a linen sling.

The ladies of the house gasped, or feigned to, when they saw Arthur's condition. Azura met his gaze once when he silently asked for forgiveness and looked elsewhere swiftly.

"The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot," Arthur explained, having rehearsed this lie many times. "I was injured whilst killing him."

Uther stare darkened at how close the assassin came to slaying his son. "Odin must pay for his actions. We must strike back."

Arthur met his father's hard stare with one of compassion and sympathy. "Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son?" he stated and watched his father sigh heavily. "We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed."

Many of the people gathered were surprised by his response to Uther's idea of starting war with Odin. Azura was especially astonished and looked his way with a slight head-tilt; she knew very well that her father, after her mother's death, would have done so had Jaiden been attacked by an assassin. She also knew that the Arthur who had left Camelot several days ago would have agreed with his father, and that this adventure had changed him into a different, better man.

Though Uther was a vengeful king, he understood Odin's situation because he did the same after Ygraine died in childbirth. "Perhaps you are right," Uther mused and dismissed the subject entirely. "How was your trip? Fruitful?"

"Yes, I learned a great deal," Arthur stated with a curt nod. "How was the tournament?"

"Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Deira." The King seemed very proud of the knight's victory and quickly gave Arthur a recap of the final match.

"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement," Arthur smiled and bowed his head to end his audience with his father. As he turned to leave, he swept his eyes over Azura, who seemed happy, but also slightly sad. This was supposed to be their moment, but things had gone awry and now they were back to waiting for the perfect moment.

He inhaled deeply and slowly let his calming breath roll over his lips for his heart was racing a mile a minute and his hands were beginning to shake as if he was about to joust against his father without a lance or armour. "Before I go, Father," Arthur said, shaking slightly as he turned around, "there is something I wish to ask you."

Uther did not seem overly concerned with what his son wanted and nodded, "Yes?"

Fearing that he may fall over from nervousness, he beckoned Azura over to him. She hesitantly approached and took his hand, which he squeezed for comfort. It took her a moment to realize what was happening and when she did, she could not face the King for her face turned pink.

"I had hoped to win the tournament before I asked this, but here it goes." Arthur needed to pause in order to take another preparatory breath. When he exhaled, he felt Azura move closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder. Her touch, whether it was forgiveness or not, soothed him. "I would like your permission for Azura and me to marry."

The chamber fell so quiet that they could hear the dust fall. The court exchanged glances with each other, telepathically deciding if the marriage between the two would benefit Camelot; they did not seem to find anything that could harm the status of Camelot. The two people who were really thrown by this request were Morgana and Uther. Morgana knew of Arthur and Azura's close relationship, but Uther seemed to have forgotten where he was or what the question was.

It came down to the King's decision. Uther had laughed in his face when Arthur asked this before and had threatened to execute the girl. Azura was prepared to run, but she also knew Arthur would step in and fight the entire army of Camelot to keep her safe. The King studied the two of them, how they clung to each for support and comfort; he did not want it on himself to keep them apart. "You have my permission," he stated warmly with a smile, "and my blessing."

As the chamber filled with applause, Arthur embraced Azura with both arms, ignoring the pain that it caused him. While she was this close to Arthur, she whispered in his ear, "Don't think you're getting away with lying to me."

"I could only hope," he laughed and the shared a chaste kiss.

Uther had risen to his feet and embraced the two of them. "The arrangements will begin immediately."

-x-

The news of the engagement between Arthur and Azura spread faster than the plague. Everyone in the city knew of it before sundown and the congratulations started at the feast Uther threw for them that evening. The invitations would be sent in the morning and Uther set the date for roughly two weeks.

However, one person was not celebrating the engagement. Merlin was on his hands and knees inside Gaius' leech-tank while the physician watched him to make sure it was done properly. Merlin glanced over his shoulder, "This is horrible. It is disgusting."

"Well, perhaps you'll think twice about lying to me in the future," Gaius scowled as he looked up from his text. He pointed a bony finger, "And Merlin, there's something on your face."

"Where?" Merlin rubbed his hands over his face to find a leech had latched onto his forehead. Once he pulled that leech off, he noticed a leech on the back of his hand. "Ah!"

As he spent the next few minutes freaking out and checking for more leeches, Gaius laughed hysterically, unable to stop until he was out of breath.

-x-

In the depths of the dungeons, the Great Dragon slept lightly with his massive skull on his paws and a gentle smoke expelling from his nostrils with every breath. When an amber light glow fell onto his face, he opened his large, jewelled eyes and stared at the young witch. "Ah, the witch returns without her warlock," he spoke, lifting his head. "What is it that you wish of me?"

Kadian stared at the golden dragon in awe like she had never seen him before. "What is happening to me, dragon?" she questioned desperately. "I am losing myself."

The Great Dragon chuckled and brought his snout near. "You were born with magic," he stated with his breath sweeping back her light hair. "And then, you were touched by the magic of Life. But, the world is full of opposites, Kadian. Where there is Life, there is Death."

"I don't understand."

"When the magic that created Arthur was disrupted by the Questing Beast, it was also disrupted in yourself. With the essence of Life within you weakened, the power of Death grew and consumed it."

"Are you saying that I am being possessed by Death itself?"

"Yes. Life and Death are not of the Old Religion, they are also beings eternally feuding."

Kadian was silenced. She held the power of Life and Death, something no sorcerer could or should handle. Throughout her studies, she read of the greed and cruelness of the warlocks and witches who meddled with the balance of the world; the world suffered as much as the sorcerer. One sorcerer gave life to many people without giving death as a price and several days later, there was a plague.

"Azura said I may try to kill Arthur, is it true?" she managed to say.

"Perhaps." The Dragon yawned, stretched his wings, and readjusted his paws. "Many people will die until the war inside you ends in a stalemate. A long, cold winter nears."

-x-

**Notes:**

*Not to be confused with the first chapter of FMaD (new acronym!). Arthur is referring to another time.

**Who doesn't love Sir Leon, our Forever Knight? He will never die.

***Council Chamber of Doom

**Page Count: 46pgs.**

**Next time on ****Tainted Magic****:**

_**Kadian must escape Camelot before she loses control of herself, but can she leave when one of her closest friends needs her help? It all comes to one question as the eve of their wedding approaches, "Where do your loyalties lie?"**_


	5. Episode Four: The Nightmare Begins

**This fic is rated M for mature content, such as lemon and graphic scenes.**

**We do not own BBC's Merlin, only our OCs and how the plot is affected by their presence.**

**Please R&R. **

-x-

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name: Merlin...

-x-

Thunder roared throughout the slumbering city and rain poured from the towering, dark clouds. A flash a lightning cut across the sky, illuminating the swelling puddles of the muddy streets. The members of the night-guard were the only people unfortunate enough to be outside in this horrible storm.

Leading a loud clap of thunder, a bolt of lightning struck the tallest tower of the palace. The King's ward, Morgana, slept uneasily in her chamber, tossing and turning in her sheets because she was trapped in a nightmare. Her eyes parted slightly and flashed a radiant orange. Almost instantaneously, the cold candle on the night table sparked a flame. As Morgana moaned in her sleep, her maid, Guinevere, entered the chamber with a fresh quilt across her arms.

"I've bought you an extra blanket; I thought you might be cold…" Guinevere hushed herself, fearing that she may wake Morgana. Resting the quilt on the end of the bed neatly, Guinevere blew out the candle gently and carried it to the other side of the chamber. Setting it down on the small table by the window, she took this chance to survey the state of the chamber. Everything looked in order, but with Morgana tossing in a nightmare, it would be best if she spent the night in the antechamber. Bidding Morgana a silent "goodnight", she left the chamber.

Even with her maid's presence, Morgana was uneasy. She lunged forward with eyes wide with fright and she stared at the far candle, which had sparked another flame. Her breath was heavy and sweat dripped from her brow, but her nightmare had not ended. Something boiled within her and she did not know what it was and as she stared at the candle's flame, she felt that energy escape.

The flame expanded upward, catching the curtain and setting it ablaze. Smoke filled her chamber quickly as the fire crawled up the fabric and spread across the mantel. Frightened, Morgana screamed and the window blew outward, sending shards of glass to the drenched square below.

-x-

Azura woke with a start and sat forward, dragging all the blankets with her. With the next flash of lightning, she gazed about the dark chamber like someone or something was there. Feeling something move beside her, she flinched and said softly, "Did you hear that?"

Turning over to stare at her warily, Arthur muttered, "It was just thunder, go back to sleep and share the blankets." His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down and to him.

She elbowed him in the chest and sat forward again, purposely pulling the blankets off him. "I thought I heard someone scream."

Groaning, Arthur felt around for the blankets, but was kicked in the shin. "You're going to make me go check, aren't you?" he grumbled with a yawn. She did not have to answer for he got up, found his trousers, and glanced out the window. It was raining harder than it had when they went to bed, but what he saw on the east tower frightened him. "There's a fire!" he exclaimed and scrounged for the rest of his clothes.

As he strapped his sword belt around his waist, there was a rapid knocking on his door and the voice of Sir Leon informing him of the fire. Quietly telling Azura to stay put, like she thought of doing anything else, Arthur exited the chamber and raced to help vanquish the flame.

-x-

The following morning, when the storm had passed and the raging fire was doused, Merlin helped the other household servants clean the Lady Morgana's chamber. He held a piece of burnt fragment when Uther and Arthur entered the chamber. The King stared at the burnt curtains and the remnants of the window that had been shattered. Guinevere was beckoned forward and asked to recount the evening's happenings.

"I came back with some extra blankets. There was a candle, but I put it out," Guinevere stated surely, though her voice waned with nerves; she disliked facing the King, especially after being accused of a witch last year.

"Are you sure?" Uther interrogated harshly as if he had his doubts of her innocents.

Guinevere nodded frantically. "I blew it out, I'm sure."

"Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years. If she said she blew it out, I believe her," Arthur commented as he leaned against the wall. He trusted the maid even more since she housed him during the Jousting Tournament; if she told him the sky was falling, he would look out the nearest window to see. 

Nodding, Uther stepped through the rubble and inspected the burnt curtains. Glass crunched beneath his boots and he looked at the lone candle that stood on the singed table. "She's could've been burnt alive," he stated with a certain worry in his voice.

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night," Arthur added, having listened to the reports of the night-guard immediately following the fire's dousing. "That could've started the fire."

"Perhaps," Uther mused and stepped toward the broken window. He looked outside and frowned at how far the drop to the square was.

"What other explanation is there?" The Prince wondered as he watched the servants hurry to clean the chamber so it was suitable for a Lady to live in.

Uther turned to him. "Someone started the fire deliberately," he growled and led the way from the chamber.

Confused, Arthur followed at his father's heels and managed to walk at Uther's pace when they reached the Courtyard Corridor. It was a marvellous morning, Arthur noted as he glanced into the courtyard.

"How did they reach Morgana's chamber unchallenged?" Uther asked, snapping the distracted Arthur into the severity of the situation.

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know. There are too many guards. It shouldn't be possible." Sir Leon, who had led the previous night's patrol, had not been disturbed or found anything that hinted to an intrusion. The roaring thunder could have hidden the sounds of footsteps, but not the sign of a struggle.

Uther was displeased with the guard's ineptness in stopping this attack. "And yet they managed too," he snarled like he was accusing Arthur of letting this occur.

"Well I can," the king snapped, stopping dead in his tread to stare at his son. "They used magic." Magic was the highest crime that a person could commit in his kingdom. Being a suspected part of this attack put every person affiliated with it at risk. "Arrest everyone we have under suspicion," he ordered and began his stride again.

"Th-that's going to take time!" Arthur stammered, walking after his father. That had to be nearly fifty citizens the guard would have to track down and arrest.

Spinning around, Uther towered over Arthur with an unrelenting and dark glare set on him. "My ward has been attacked," he snarled. "Time is something we do not have." The King would hear no more and stalked down the corridor, vanishing without another word.

Arthur was left to his own thoughts again and he leaned in the nearby archway to enjoy the golden courtyard. For the first time in a long while, he was truly happy, always with a smile on his face and something good to say about everyone (except his father since Uther is just a mean person in general). Twelve days remained until he would be married; the wait made him anxious.

"Right," he exclaimed, shaking his thoughts away. "The order…"

-x-

Having finished sweeping and scrubbing Morgana's chambers free of ash, Merlin made his way toward the physician's chamber. With Arthur roaming the castle, he had some time to lie down and relax before orders were fed his way. Upon returning to the corridor, Merlin heard voices coming from within the chamber and quieted his walk. He recognized Gaius' voice immediately, but the second voice was muffled. Creeping toward the door, Merlin peered inside to see the Lady Morgana sitting before the physician. Merlin had his own suspicions of the fire's start and remained where he was, eavesdropping.

"What I don't understand, Morgana, is how the fire started in the first place," the physician stated, looking into her tired and scared eyes.

"It happened so quickly. It was terrifying," the Lady replied rapidly with fright filling her voice.

Gaius rested a soothing hand on her fair shoulder. "It's alright. You're safe now."

Morgana remained quiet for a moment, hesitating before she continued to speak. "You're the only person I've told about my dreams. I know I can trust you, Gaius," she stated with a faint smile; if there was anyone in Camelot she could go to for help, it would be Gaius.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" a voice whispered in his ear. Merlin flinched and moved away from the door as Gaius replied. He placed a finger to his lips, telling her to be silent, and motioned for Kadian to come near and listen.

Stepping toward the door, Kadian peered inside and tilted her head to the side when she saw Morgana talking with the physician. What made her the most intrigued was Morgana's sureness that it was she who started the fire in her bedchamber.

"No that's not what happened," Morgana hissed, shaking her head furiously. "I did it just by looking at it, the flames suddenly leapt higher." The flames engulfing the curtains, threating to devour her as well, haunted her voice.

To Kadian and Merlin's dismay, Gaius dejected her side of the story. "It must have been a gust of wind."

"It wasn't. I did it. It was magic," Morgana pressed, clutching her knees firmly.

Kadian exchanged hopeful, yet concerned, glances with Merlin. They knew of Morgana's visions of the future, but they never suspected she had more power. Finally, there was another person like them within the palace that may understand the true goodness of magic. However, it would take a great deal of time to suppress her obvious fear of what she was becoming.

She motioned Merlin from the door and guided him down the corridor, so no one would be able to hear them. "You've been in her chamber all morning, what did you see?" she asked.

Merlin took a moment to recall the state of the chamber when he had first arrived with the rest of the servants. Ash caked most of the furniture and fragments of wood and the curtains lay scattered on the scorched floor. He remembered the window and said, "Her window was blown out. If lightning had struck _that_ tower, the glass would have broken inward. Lightning struck the West Tower, not the East."

"You're right about the lightning," she nodded for she had stayed up all night, watching the storm progress. She had seen the bolt strike the palace tower, but a fire had not started. It was raining too hard for a true blaze to hold. "Then, either someone managed to slip through all the guards or she, indeed, started the fire with magic."

Merlin agreed and scratched his head as he thought. Morgana was so certain that she had started the blaze and it was unlike him to ignore what she said; when she said Arthur's life was in danger, she had been right. Then, she was correct about this. She had magic, powerful magic. "We must help her," he said sternly, because unlike them, Morgana had people near her that experience this.

Kadian shook her head. "I can't," she stated sorrowfully. "If I get involved, I may… you know. We talked about what the dragon said to me. It could kill her, or worse, make her use her magic for evil."

"I can't do it alone!" Merlin protested. "If she found out that I was a sorcerer, she'd panic and go straight to Arthur, or the King. She may trust you, but not me."

He was right; his secret of sorcery was very delicate. Those who they could trust with it were few and far between. Morgana helped them with the druid boy, but was that enough to trust her with his secret? Though Kadian believed Morgana shared her hatred of Uther, since he refused to send help to her father in battle, Morgana was still loyal to him and feared magic.

"Merlin, we have no choice," Kadian stated, embracing him tightly. "Please. Morgana is like a sister to me."

Since her situation made her unable, Merlin sighed and agreed to help Morgana in any way he could. Not only was he going to sneak around to see the princess, he was now going to hide in the shadows to visit Morgana, the King's ward. Merlin looked toward the ceiling, wondering why he was continuously signing his death warrant.

-x-

Hearing a knock on the door, Azura turned away from her parchment and called, "Enter." Before she bothered to see who was entering, she returned her attention to the parchment and finished the sentence she stopped in the middle of. _Usstan__kestal__ nindel __dos__shlu'ta__ptau'a_, she read.

"I just came to see how you were since I did not get a chance to see you off this morning," Arthur stated, saddened that he had not been jumped upon the moment he shut the door. Seeing her at the desk, he walked over and rested his hands on her shoulders, massaging them slowly.

"Mmm," she smiled, covering the letter swiftly, and leaned back to stare up at him. "I'm doing fine. You don't have to check up on me every hour of the day. It's starting to get rather irritating."

Arthur laughed. "It gives me an excuse to escape patrols," he replied and she laughed; the one thing Arthur hated more than spiders* was going on patrol, especially with his Father. "Well, since I see you're alright and you apparently don't want my company, I'll be off." He kissed her sweetly before he made his way toward the door.

Like something had dawned on her, Azura told him to stop. "Wait," she said demandingly and Arthur spun immediately. "Arthur, you're the Prince…"

"It's good of you to notice," he grumbled and walked back to her.

"How would I go about getting a letter to the far north?" She wondered, motioning to the parchment she had been writing on. Its contents were still covered, but Arthur got the hint that it was very important.

Puzzled, Arthur asked, "How _far_ north?"

"The Scottish Border**."

"Who the hell do you need to send a letter to in Scotland?"

"My uncle or, well, a man to get it to my uncle."

"Oh, I didn't mean to say it like that…" Arthur mumbled, feeling awful about how his question came out. He never knew she had an uncle, since she never mentioned the possibility of living with him instead of staying in Camelot. Did she really stay because of him? "You never told me you had an uncle."

_I didn't tell you because he's an elf,_ Azura thought grimly. She kept her face smooth as she stated softly, "I haven't seen him since my mother's funeral…" The memory appeared in the forefront of her mind, and her content mood instantly shifted to sadness. She realized now that none of her close family was going to be at her wedding; her father wouldn't be giving her away like tradition. "I, at the least, want to let him know about the wedding and invite him. Whether he can travel here in such short notice is out of my hands."

Obviously, sending this letter to her mysterious uncle was very important to her; Arthur could not refuse to go out of his way to find a way to get it to Scotland as quick as possible. Their wedding was an important day for the both of them, and Arthur could see that she wanted at least one person in her family there to witness it. "I'll see if any of our messengers are familiar with the territory," he stated hopefully, but then another idea entered his mind. "If not, I'm sure Kadian can figure something out."

Azura nodded with a smile, grateful that Arthur understood the importance of her letter. He could never read it or see the script it was written in, not yet anyway. "Thank you," she said as she stood and embraced him warmly. If he managed to get this letter sent, she would not care if he bothered her every five minutes to escape his duties.

-x-

Taking Kadian's advice, Merlin picked some wildflowers for Morgana and neared the Griffin's Corridor where the staircase led straight to the ward's chambers. As he neared the landing, he heard his name being called and immediately, he put his arms and the flowers behind his back.

"Ah, Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed in shockingly high spirits. "I need you to…" His mood suddenly shifted when he noticed the way Merlin's hands were behind his back. "What are you hiding behind your back?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Merlin exclaimed and lifted his arms into sight. Cleverly, he had tucked the flowers into his belt. "See?"

Knowing his servant was incapable of lying, Arthur raised a curious eyebrow and stalked forward. "What are you up to?" he pressed, straining his neck to look over Merlin's shoulder, but he saw nothing.

"What, nothing! Honestly." Merlin stammered defensively. He relaxed his startled face and looked the Prince in the eye. "Arthur, I would never lie to you. I respect you far too much for that." Almost on the verge of laughing at how ridiculous he sounded, Merlin collected his thoughts and remembered what Arthur said at the start of their conversation, "You wanted me to do something."

There was doubt written all over Arthur's face to the validity of Merlin's defence. But Arthur decided that he had better and more important things to tend to instead of interrogating his servant like a prisoner. "My chainmail needs cleaning," Arthur stated slowly, looking over Merlin studiously.

"Oh… well, I'll see to it right away," Merlin nodded and turned around as Arthur walked by him curiously. He waited until the Prince was around the corner before retrieving the flowers from his belt and climbing the nearby stairs.

Arthur had not continued on his way once he turned the corner, but peered around the wall to see the flowers his servant had been hiding. Oddly, Merlin was heading toward Morgana's chambers, not to Kadian's. The Prince disliked any idea that Merlin's affections for Kadian had diminished and the servant was now trying his luck with Morgana.

-x-

Rasping gently on the ward's door, Merlin looked at the flowers he had picked. They smelled lovely and looked appealing to the eye; he hoped that Morgana would find them pretty enough to lift her spirits. Gradually, Guinevere opened the door and smiled kindly when she saw Merlin with flowers.

"How is she?" Merlin wondered, keeping his voice soft. Morgana was lying in bed in hope to regain the sleep she had lost.

"I've never seen her like this before. I'm scared to leave alone," Guinevere replied and glanced over her shoulder. She had served Morgana for many years and thought of the ward like a friends, it worried her to see her in such a panicked state.

Merlin watched Morgana stir restlessly in her sleep; he remembered the unease he had been when he first discovered his powers. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Guinevere was glad for the offer, but she sweetly refused. "I better get back to her," she said softly.

Nodding with a heavy sigh, he handed her the bouquet of flowers. Smiling at their beauty, Guinevere told him that she'd make sure Morgana knew from whom they were from. The maid closed the door gently and quickly put the flowers into the blue-glass vase.

-x-

The Great Dragon's words haunted her mind constantly. She could not escape them no matter where she went or what she did. All she could hear when someone spoke with her was those menacing words of the misfortune she was to bring to everyone she cared for. There had to be a way to prevent her abilities from taking control over her body completely. And when there was a question, the only place to get answers was the dusty, old library.

When she entered, Geoffrey of Monmouth jumped awake from his afternoon nap and squinted through the sunlight to see who was disturbing him. "My Lady!" he exclaimed and rose to his aching knees, dipping his head. "How may I be of service?"

She hesitated at first because she did not have a reason why she needed to look up such information. "Do you have any texts about Life and Death?" Kadian asked softly and rather hopefully.

"Excuse me?" the genealogist asked, confused.

"Are there any legends or myths about them?" Kadian continued.

Geoffrey scratched his beard and swept his wise eyes across the rows of books. It was like he had the entire catalogue in his mind and his processor, as old as it may be, was slow to cycle through his awkward system. "I believe that there may be something in the Chronicles of Tefadihel***," he stated and beckoned her to follow him through the labyrinth of bookcases.

His slow stride made Kadian want to pull her hair out. When they reached the far side of the library, Geoffrey skimmed his bony fingers across the dusty, leather spines. It seemed like ages before he found the huge tome and placed it on the nearby table. As he went to flip through the pages, Kadian stopped him, "I can take it from here, Geoffrey. Thank you."

Geoffrey looked at her suspiciously, but decided that it was not his place to question the Princess. Bowing his head, he made his way back to his desk. Sitting at the table, Kadian skimmed the aged-yellow pages, looking for the answers to the feud between Life and Death.

_A long time ago during an age that few remember, Life and Death were conjoined beings. It, having no gender, travelled the world, healing the sick and punishing tyranny. However, Death grew greedy and tried to convince Life to kill more than to heal. They began to squabble and when a poor baby was ill, Death prevented Life from saving him. Angered by Death's deception, Life wanted its one form. And thus, Life and Death separated and with their freedom, they gave humankind items and knowledge. Life granted humans sunlight and gave them the ability to learn and create medicine. Death brought shadows and darkness, and showed mankind how to create weapons and poison. _

_The people idolised their power and even worship them. Seeing the human's potential, they gave some of their power to their followers to do their bidding. What the Beings did not perceive was the greed and cowardice of mankind; those that feared death sought immortality, and those that wanted power killed. With the world in chaos, Life and Death tried to take their powers back, but the people revolted. And soon, the Beings fled into hiding with their power weak from war. The battle cost many people their lives and their gifts. Those who had magic, the few that were alive, formed what was known as the Old Religion and from them came the art of sorcery._

It was that raw, uncontrollable gift that was boiling within Kadian; a small portion of the Beings feuding after so many centuries. Though the text did little to answer her question, Kadian finally understood why the Balance of the World was important to magician's seeking to grant life; for each life granted, Death fought harder to gain back what was stolen from it.

"It's so complicated," Kadian sighed and closed the text. Her head was aching from all this knowledge. But how could she free herself from the clutches of Death? Was there anyone that could help her? Rising to her feet, Kadian replaced the text on the shelf and made her way toward the exit, pondering everything.

While she roamed the corridors, she thought about people who may have the answer. The Great Dragon had pointed her toward the legend so she could gain an understanding; she doubted he would help her any more. Who else would be kind enough to help her, Uther Pendragon's daughter? She had no issue with sneaking out of the palace to see someone, but whom? She cursed softly under her breath.

Then, it hit her hard like being kicked by a horse: The Druids. Though they feared stepping into Camelot, she could easily go to them. "But where are the Druids?"

-x-

Guinevere sat on the edge of Morgana's bed after she had prepared the chamber for the night. Morgana's nap did her little and left dark circles beneath her eyes. "I can stay if that would make you feel better," the maid said gently, looking into Morgana's worried eyes.

Morgana smiled at Guinevere's kindness. "You've done so much already."

"I don't mind," the maid pressed, taking up her mistress' hand. Guinevere was worried about Morgana constantly and she did not feel comfortable leaving her alone.

"I'll be fine," the ward assured with a curt nod; she disliked having Guinevere go out of her way to tend to her.

Squeezing Morgana's hand tightly, Guinevere rose to her feet and dipped her head. She started to walk away when Morgana asked her sweetly to take the candle to prevent another fire. Guinevere obliged and brought the candle into the anteroom.

With the room quiet and lightless, Morgana closed her eyes in attempt to sleep. She slowed her breath and counted backwards, which were her tricks for falling asleep. But suddenly, she found herself wide-awake and her eyes shot open. She scanned through room panicking and started at the blue-glass vase with Merlin's flowers inside. Unable to control that bubbling feeling, the vase shattered.

-x-

In the darkened physician's chamber, Merlin blew out the two candles on Gaius' workbench. As he reached to pick them up, the door swung inward and that Lady Morgana rushed into the chamber. He looked away when he realized she was only in her nightgown.

"Is Gaius here?" the Lady questioned harshly with her eyes swimming in fear.

"Er…" Merlin looked about the chamber. "No, he's not here at the moment. He should be back soon though."

"Where is he? I need to speak with him," Morgana pressed desperately.

Merlin could sense that she wanted to confront the physician about her magic. It was the evident fear that waned in her voice that gave it away. "He's gone to see the King. What's wrong?"

He saw her hesitate and look away in uncertainty. Anyone in the kingdom would be reluctant to converse about magic, even to someone you know. This was his opportunity to help Morgana in a way Gaius would not. "You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can," he stated gently.

"I-I'm scared, Merlin," Morgana stammered weakly, turning her worried stare upon him. "I don't understand anything anymore. I-I need to know what's happening. Please."

What was he supposed to say? He could not reveal himself as a sorcerer, but yet he empathized with everything that she was going through. Morgana needed to know the truth about her abilities before the blindness made her mad. Merlin sighed and glanced toward the door, "Gaius will be back soon. He will help you."

Morgana shook her head furiously. "He won't. I don't any more remedies," she scowled for she was tired of trying potion after potion with hope that it will improve her condition. "It's magic, Merlin," she breathed, unsure whether she could trust Merlin fully.

"What?" Merlin gasped, surprised to hear her say the forbidden word. He wanted to help her, he needed to help her, but there was something telling him to stay out of it.

Morgana scowled, "I'm your friend. You know I wouldn't make this up." Of all the people Merlin knew, he felt that Morgana told was the most honest; even Kadian made him have his doubts occasionally.

"Of course," Merlin nodded, wishing Gaius would walk through the door to spare him from this.

"Then you believe me? You think it's magic too!" Morgana exclaimed delightedly. She stared at Merlin as if waiting for something. "Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it."

This was his opportunity to acknowledge her magic and begin helping her control it. Kadian had told him to come to the ward's aid, but Merlin felt like he was chained to the ground, unable to move or say anything. Morgana did not need to know of his magic, but somehow Merlin knew that he would be putting himself at risk. He hated to refuse his friends help, but he said solemnly, "I wish there was something I could say."

Unsatisfied, Morgana backed away soundlessly. She had opened herself up to a servant of all people and he ignored her like all others. There were no words to describe how much his statement hurt her. Even though he called for her to stay, Morgana turned and exited the chamber.

-x-

Restlessness had prevented her from sleep. She wished to know what caused her anxiety, but every time she thought she had the reason, she was engulfed by more questions. Why did this have to be so difficult? Everything happening in Camelot should make her happy, but instead it was making her upset. Azura sighed and left her chamber.

There was a certain chill in the air as she walked through the amber-glowing hallways that made her shiver and hug her chest. After roaming aimlessly and pondering every thought she had, Azura concluded that it was not the wedding that was causing her anxiety, but something else. And the something else was Morgana's magic. Even from the opposite end of the palace, Azura could feel the ward's power and it frightened her.

She approached a window and looked out at the slumbering city basking in the moonlight. It looked so peaceful despite the poverty and sadness that lurked within.

"Halt!" a voice shouted and Azura jumped. Upon seeing who stood in the corridor, the knight rushed over to apologize. "My Lady… you should not be out this late in the corridors."

Azura smiled softly at Sir Leon's concern, whether it was genuine or routine. "I know, but I couldn't sleep," she stated with a shiver. "I needed to clear my mind."

"Well, next time inform a guard, or myself," Sir Leon replied gently. "We cannot afford to have you attacked… again."

"How sweet," she smiled and looked out the window once more. "Sometimes I wonder how the city can sleep so soundly when it is vulnerable." When Leon did not comment, she shook the thoughts from her mind and shivered.

Noticing her shiver, Leon unlatched his cape. "My Lady, you're nearly blue. Here," he said courteously and draped it over her fair shoulders. "I'll escort you to your chamber."****

-x-

When dawn woke the city, Kadian walked steadily through the corridors. She was determined to find the location of the Druids and she thought of one person who may know. With hope that the chamber was slept in, Kadian knocked three times on the chamber door. "Azura?" she called gently.

Almost instantly, the door swung inward and the princess was greeted warmly. "Kadian," Azura smiled and beckoned her inside, "what a pleasant surprise."

"Indeed," Kadian responded and looked about the chamber. A maid was changing the sheets on the bed and scurried away seconds later. "I've come to ask you something, and you must be honest with me."

"Aren't I always?" Azura smirked. "What do you need to know?"

Taking a deep, preparatory breath, Kadian asked, "Where can I find the Druids?" She felt Azura's suspicious stare as it grew and even coward beneath it. "You once said you had friends with the Druids. So, tell me where to find them."

Azura stared at her curiously as if trying to read her mind. "Why do you need to know _that_, especially after the accusations against them for attacking Morgana?" she asked darkly.

"They will know more about my _condition_. I've talked to the Dragon, he won't help me anymore," Kadian explained and roamed throughout the chamber like she was examining its contents. The ring Arthur gave Arthur was sitting on the table by the mirror, glistening in the sunlight. "Please, Zu, I need to know if they can help me."

The mystery behind Kadian's magic was too great for Azura to handle on her own. She wished that she had the answered the princess so she would not risk her own life as well as those of the Druids. "Last I knew, the Druids made a settlement in the Forest of Essetir," Azura stated softly, following Kadian's gaze to the ring. "Go with caution. Being related to Uther Pendragon will not enhance their eagerness to help you."

"I understand," Kadian replied, looking at Azura now. "I must be going. Thank you." She left without another word and shut the door soundlessly behind her.

-x-

Later that evening, Merlin ventured to the Lady Morgana's chamber carrying a small phial. The phial contained a shockingly bright magenta liquid that bubbled when it was shaken. Though the physician did not request of him to take the medicine to the ward, Merlin took it upon himself to be its vessel in order to converse with the Lady.

Knocking on the door, Merlin gazed at the magenta substance. He wondered what it actually was, if Morgana decided to drink it. His thoughts were subsided when the ward opened her door. She looked anxious, even restless, with her hair somewhat frizzy and her eyes lost in her own, troublesome thoughts. Upon seeing Merlin, she sighed and granted him passage into the chamber.

"Gaius asked me to deliver this," Merlin stated, holding the phial out for the Lady to take.

Morgana shook her head and shut the door hastily. "I don't need any potion, thank you…"

Shrugging, Merlin turned and placed the phial on the nearby table. He remembered that there had once been a blue, glass vase on the table and he was curious if her magic had destroyed that as well. He looked up when Morgana spoke again.

"Merlin…" she started, then stopped, pondering her thoughts because she was nervous. Their conversation the previous night and left a certain awkwardness between them. "Ignore what I said last night. I had a nightmare… I was upset."

Nodding, Merlin smiled gently. "I know," he said, but did not know what else to say. He wanted to tell her that he knew what was happening, that he had gone through the same thing. Morgana needed to know that her gift did not leave her isolated and alone; he was there for her as well as Kadian and Azura.

Morgana flinched as someone rasped on her door from the outside. It was too early to expect Guinevere and most others ignored her presence when she was hysterical. Gradually, she let the door pull open. Kadian stood on the opposite side of the doorway and smiled faintly when Morgana allowed her to enter.

_Sorry, but she doesn't know that you know I have magic…_ Kadian thought to Merlin as she froze in place at the sight of him. "Oh, Merlin…" Kadian stammered, looking from the servant to Morgana. "I would like to speak with Morgana in private."

"Uh, of course," Merlin replied and dipped his head to them before rushing from the chamber. He hurried from the chamber and pulled the door shut behind him.

Intrigued, Morgana offered Kadian a chair as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I haven't seen you in a while… I thought that… I thought you…"

"Morgana," Kadian said in a voice that silenced all others, "you must be terrified. I wish I could've come to you sooner, but I… nevermind."

"You think I have magic?" Morgana's eyes widened.

"Yes," Kadian nodded, taking up Morgana's hands. "And it is not something you can run from. There are people who can help people like you… like me."

"Who?" The ward nearly jumped from her seat.

"The Druids."

Morgana's face fell when the name rolled off Kadian's tongue. She had heard of the Druids, especially how Uther was hunting them and slowly exterminating their kind to rid his kingdom of magic. "They wouldn't dare show their faces in Camelot."

"Yes… but I know where they are," the princess replied and explained that she had heard rumors that they resided in the Forest of Essetir. She seemed hesitant of leaving Camelot to journey into a dark forest without escorts or guards. "I can take you to them," Kadian stated softly. "We will be safe."

-x-

Azura awoke to the blaring warning bells. She groaned and rolled onto her side, pulling the pillow over her head in hopes to drown out the sound. The pillow did little to save her ears, for her enhanced hearing could penetrate the down, and she sighed, throwing it off the bed. Sitting up, she glanced out the window to see the sun had risen and shed a magnificent dawn light upon the city.

She got out of bed and dressed, leaving her hair down since she had little desire to do anything with it. With a yawn, she exited the chamber and started her stroll through the corridors. Guards and knights rushed by her, asking for forgiveness as they accidentally brushed against her arm. Sir Leon was one of those who stopped when he bumped in to her. "Excuse me, my lady," he apologized and looked her over to assure himself he had not injured her.

"What's happening? I woke to the warning bells," she wondered. "I haven't been able to find Arthur, otherwise I would ask him."

"The Lady Morgana has been kidnapped. Her maid found her chamber empty this morning…" Leon explained and drifted off.

Azura did not miss his hesitation to finish his sentence. "There's more, isn't there?"

Sir Leon nodded and stepped toward her, lowering his voice to a mere whisper. "Few know of it, but Princess Kadian has been kidnapped as well. If word reached the people that she was taken as well… they would panic and rumours would spread of war."

Even though she knew that neither had been kidnapped, Azura feigned surprise. "That's awful."

"It is," Leon acknowledged, stepping away. "You shouldn't be out on your own. In light of recent events, and your habit of being attacked in the palace, you should return to your chamber and let no one but those you trust in."

She enjoyed how he left the option up to her whether or not she hid in her chamber. "I will do so. Can you tell Arthur that I was looking for him?"

Leon nodded and addressed her formally as he departed down the corridor in a hurry. Azura had not expected Camelot to erupt into such chaos when she told Kadian the location of the Druids. She may have warranted the death of many innocent lives.

-x-

Their journey to the Forest of Essetir had been eventless. They spoke little as they rode through the far valley and into the depths of the foggy trees. Leaving their horses to be collected at a later time, they continued into the dark forest on foot, wary of the many dangers that lay ahead. Morgana's red cloak tangled on a fallen branch and she yelp when she was pulled to a stop. Though it relieved her that it had only been a branch, she still did not feel comfortable being this far from Camelot.

Kadian tugged her sapphire cloak around her chest, shielding her from the cold as a harsh wind blew. She, unlike Morgana, could sense the presence of the Druids. They were near, but yet unreachable. She was curious if they were afraid of her and Morgana. "Come on," she hissed and pulled Morgana along by her velvet sleeve. 

-x- 

The old physician entered his chamber, weary from convening with the court. Their situation was tricky, for no one wanted war, but the disappearances of the Ladies stirred certain hatred from the depths of their stomachs. Gaius, however, feared that the Druids were innocent, as they always were. Looking up, his eyes fell upon Merlin who sat on the steps before his chamber door. Their gazes met and Gaius scowled. "What have you done, Merlin?" he accused, throwing her tortoise-shell bag onto his work bench.

"Why do you always assume _I_ did something?" Merlin protested and jumped to his feet.

"Where are they?" the physician interrogated, stepping between Merlin and his only escape. He would not let Merlin weasel his way out of this; the state of the kingdom rested on his answer.

Heaving a sigh, Merlin stepped passed the physician and absently examined the work Gaius had left out. Taking up herb, he said, "Kadian took Morgana to the Druids. She was scared and no one would help her."

Gaius groaned and snatched the herb from his nephew's hand. "The King believes they have been kidnapped," he stated grimly. "He will do whatever it takes to assure their safety."

The lives of many Druids could be taken if Kadian and Morgana did not return to Camelot. Merlin could imagine the cries of the Druid children when Arthur and the knights stormed into their home and began to slaughter their families. Uther would not allow prisoners and would not blink when the children were killed in the struggle. Merlin wondered if the Druid boy he, Morgana, and Kadian had nursed would be among the Druids that were invaded.

"I have to warn them," Merlin decided with a curt nod. Glancing out the window, he knew that he would need to sneak out of Camelot in order to reach the Druids by the next morning. "And convince Kadian and Morgana to return to Camelot before…" He could not muster the courage to say what he had been thinking. Perhaps it would have been best if he had ignored Morgana like Gaius had.

Racing into his bedroom, Merlin packed what he needed in a small bag that he hoisted onto his back. As he left the physician's chamber, he heard Gaius wish him luck. He could not risk exiting the city through the main gate. Someone would recognize him and report his leaving to Arthur. Instead, he managed to slip through the day patrols and reached the dungeons.

He peered around the corner and stared down at the posted guards who sat playing a game of cards. Moving his eyes onto the burning torches, Merlin incanted softly, "_Forbearnan firgenholt_."

His spell enhanced the ferocity of the flames to where they leapt into the air and whirled madly around the post. Spooked, the guards ran from the area, leaving their cards scattered on the table. Grinning, Merlin descended down the flight of stairs and dashed down the leftmost corridor.

He came upon a grate blocking his path, the same grate that Arthur had smuggled the Druid boy out many months ago. Glancing over his shoulder to assure his safety, he hissed, "_Tospringe_." 

At the command, the grate exploded off its hinges and granted Merlin passage to the outside. He had no doubt that someone had heard the explosion and hurried onward into the wood.

-x-

The forest grew dark around them as the daylight progressed. A shrill wind blew from the east, rustling the dead leaves at their feet. "We should be close," Kadian stated assuredly, knowing that the Druid camp was only several miles from where they were. The presence of magic had grown stronger as they progressed through the forest.

Nodding nervously, Morgana quickened her pace to match Kadian's. They had been walking for hours without stopping. What had seemed to be a peaceful journey ended with Morgana gasping as a small creature halted on top of a tall rock. It had a wide, scorpion body with large pincers as wide as Kadian's forearm. The creature, by name Serket, raised its barbed tail and hissed.

Raising her hand, Kadian sneered, "_Darfyddi_!" Though Morgana could not see the magic radiate from Kadian hand, she felt a surge of power transfer to the Serket and within moments, the creature squealed. It rolled onto its back and its legs and tail curled toward its centre, leaving the Serket unmistakably dead.

Hesitantly, Morgana turned to face Kadian, whose eyes were dark as ash and tinted with wisps of silver. Was this the meaning of magic? Killing with a single word? Before the ward could mutter a word, she heard the sneers of serkets. From all directions, fully-grown serkets came standing nearly seven-feet tall with their barbed tails in the air.

Kadian seemed frozen where she stood, unable to speak another incantation to save them from the army of serkets. Morgana turned to run and was struck in the leg by a Serket tail. Collapsing to the ground, she clasped her hand around her wounded calf and gaped at the beast that towered above her. "KADIAN!" she cried as the word around her began to grow fuzzy. The serket's venom was taking her quickly.

Upon hearing her name, Kadian whipped around in a daze and stared at the monsters around them. She did not recall where she was or what she had been doing, but as she went to mutter a spell to protect herself and the fading Morgana, the serkets began to move aside. A tall, dark-skinned man stepped toward them with his hand raised. He gazed at Kadian through the red hood of his cloak and said kindly, "You are safe now."

Kadian knelt down as Morgana fainted at her side. "We need your help," she stated softly and gazed at Morgana's wound. "You have the answers we seek."

"Perhaps," said the cloaked man and he sent the serkets away. He approached the women and looked over Morgana. Another cloaked man appeared and with Kadian's permission, he lifted Morgana into his arms. "Come," the dark-skinned man stated and beckoned for her to follow.

The man bearing Morgana led them to a quaint settlement in the center of the Forest. As they neared, the Druids ceased their actions to gaze upon them with frightened and curious expressions. Morgana was placed in a small tent as the dark-skinned man turned to his colleagues. "Do not fear," he stated calmly, "they are our friends." His voice alone was enough for the Druids to return to work. Now, he turned to Kadian as a slender woman approached with a small child, "My name is Aglain and this is Naiji*****, a prophet and seer among my people. And this is Mordred, he sensed that your friend was in trouble."

The young boy had short dark hair and unforgettable green eyes. This was the boy that she and Morgana had protected in Camelot. "I am happy to see that you are safe, Mordred," Kadian smiled. "I thank you."

Mordred smiled graciously in return, but turned his head toward the tent where Morgana was. He must be concerned for her over than reuniting with Kadian. Aglain broke the silence between them, "I will tend to… Morgana. Naiji wishes to speak with you, and to you alone."

-x- 

The dungeon guards reported the mysterious torches and the broken tunnel gate to the King. Believing that it had something to do with the kidnappings, Uther, Arthur, and the physician went to the site for themselves. The gate had been blown out from the inside. Arthur swiped his fingers across scorch marks that were left where the hinges had been. "There's some confusion as to how that was broken. By the looks of these scorch marks…"

Uther was displeased when he glanced at the marks. "There is no confusion. It was magic. The same magic that was used to start the fire in Morgana's chambers," he stated firmly. Turning to the wood, he saw the footprints that led away from the city. "Where does the trail lead?"

Arthur followed his father gaze. "To the Forest of Essetir," he answered gravely.

The king nodded his head and turned away from the trail. "We've long suspected the Druids have hidden there," he mused.

"The trail will lead us straight to them," Arthur stated sternly, ready for his orders to pursue the accused Druids.

Uther did not have the heart to show any sorcerer mercy. If any harm came to Morgana or his daughter, he would start a war within minutes. "Take no prisoners. It's time we rid ourselves of these druids once and for all," he ordered and stalked away. 

-x-

After relaying the King's order to his men, Arthur retired to his chamber to prepare for the journey ahead. Merlin had left him to fend for himself, which aggravated Arthur. If anything, Arthur assumed Merlin went in search of Kadian or the servant was crying in a corner somewhere. He stripped off his sword belt and opened the wardrobe to retrieve his chainmail. Draping the metal shirt over his head, he pushed his arms through the sleeves and pulled the mail over his chest. He noticed that the collar had twisted and he fought to straighten it with little success.

"Would you like me to fix it for you?" a kind voice wondered from the far side of the chamber. Without him knowing, Azura had passed through the door and stood by the far window, staring out at the busy courtyard.

Arthur smiled and walked over, turning as she instructed. "Thank you. Merlin's run off," he said as he adjusted strapped the bracers to his wrists. "I swear, at the first sign of danger he disappears."

She chuckled and patted his back, signalling that the collar was flat. "You'd never know what he's up to. Perhaps he's helped you more than you think," Azura stated and walked away when he turned toward her.

He knew that expression all to well and followed her across the chamber. When she reached for his sword belt, he snatched it from her grasp and rested back on the table. "Something's bothering you," Arthur observed, studying her face and the way her eyes avoided his. "I know you are worried about Kadian and Morgana, but…"

"I'm not worried about them. They are strong enough to fend for themselves."

"So… you're worried about me?"

"Honestly, Arthur, if I was worried about your safety, I'd ride out with the knights without hesitation."

"Then, what is troubling you?"

Azura sighed, as she turned away, unable to face him when she spoke. "I am worried about the Druids." It was easy enough to hear that the King ordered the execution of any Druid that was in Arthur and the knights' way.

Arthur was perplexed and furrowed his brow. "The Druids?"

She rolled her head to gaze at him with a displeased stare. "I have many friends with the Druids; they were allies of my father's since he married my mother. Though my contact with them has ceased, I still do not with to see them murdered."

"They kidnapped Morgana and Kadian! By our laws…"

"Your laws are wrong!" Azura snapped with her eyes glowing with fury. "The many should not suffer from the acts of the few. There are mothers among the Druids who want nothing more than to live in peace and raise their children without the fear of being slaughtered. Do they deserve to die because of one person's doing?"

Arthur was speechless, like he usually was when they were arguing. He remembered how he fought his father to spare the Druid boy many months ago and he felt like Azura was doing the same to him. There were innocent people among the Druids, who probably had no clue that there was a plan to kidnap the ladies. He could not bring himself to kill the innocent, even if they were Druids or sorcerers; if he spared William in Ealdor, he must spare the others.

"I will do what I can," Arthur stated softly for he could not promise to spare them. At the least, he can order his men to be lenient with those they face. If anything, he did not want to be responsible for killing a friend of Azura's.

Azura did not seem pleased with his reply, but she digressed and lifted the sword belt. She traced the guard with her fingers and murmured something under her breath as she handed it to him. Without another sound, she left the chamber.

Seeing her leave in such a temperamental mood, Arthur had half a mind to abandon the mission, but he knew that the repercussions from his father would be severe. He finished dressing in his armour and went to the square where his horse waited for him. Around him stood the twenty-five men chosen for this mission; several held the leashes of the tracking dogs. "Let's move!" Arthur ordered and spurred his horse into a canter as the men ran through the gates.

Watching from her chamber, Azura frowned and closed the window. She needed to warn the Druids of the onslaught that was approaching. Without a doubt, she could reach the Druid settlement before Arthur. But how was she going to excuse herself from making appearances around the palace and the town? To her delight, there was a knock on the door.

Pulling open the door slowly, she set her eyes upon Guinevere who had a bundle of fresh sheets across her arms. "My Lady," the maid smiled, bowing her head slightly. "The King sent me to care for you in my mistress' absence."

Speechless, Azura granted Guinevere passage and shut the door behind her. The maid took in the state of the chamber. "This chamber is so large," Guinevere mused, noticing that this chamber was significantly larger than Morgana. "How do you manage to tend to it yourself?"

"Arthur sends maids to come into my chamber when I am not here and they clean the floors and windows. I make it a habit to avoid living in filth," Azura replied and moved toward the wardrobe. "Also, I send my dresses to the laundry when it's needed."

"Pardon me saying, but you shouldn't have to work this hard. The maids and I are supposed to clean and tend to your every need," Guinevere stated and followed Azura to the wardrobe. She was surprised to see that Azura was eyeing the simple tunic and leggings in the far back. "I don't think the King would allow you to ride at this hour."

Azura smirked. "Can I trust you, Guinevere?"

"Of course."

"Then, you must tell no one that I've gone. Tell them I've fallen ill and wish to be alone."

"I-I can't do that," Guinevere stammered. "I can't lie to everyone."

"Please... I must help Arthur," Azura begged as she spun to Guinevere. "I'll give you chores to do; hell, I'll give you gold. Just don't tell anyone I've left, even when all this is over."

"But…"

"Please, Guinevere."

Guinevere sighed for she had lost this fight. "Alright," she said as she reached into the wardrobe and retrieved the tunic and leggings. "What is it that you need me to do?"

Azura grinned and as she dressed behind the screen, she listed some chores that Guinevere could busy herself with. The chores include taking her gown to the laundry, changing the sheets, polishing her jewellery, and finding knew curtains because the standard red was atrocious in her eye. Guinevere forced Azura to let her braid her hair by saying that if it were cut in the fight, it would look awful for the wedding.

Finally, when Guinevere was satisfied with Azura's attire and hair, she backed away and exited the chamber with the gown for the laundry. Azura stared at herself in the mirror and frowned when she realized that she did not have a sword to complete her ensemble. There was only one sword left in her possession and it had once belonged to her father. The blade rested on the wall above her bed and she had sworn that only her son would ever wield it. But she had not expected to lose her brother's sword in Ealdor and she needed a weapon in case she encountered the guard.

Swiping the sword from the wall, she secured it to her belt. It was time to betray Camelot and she hoped that she would be spared from any consequences. She only needed to be cautious and keep her face hidden from anyone who would recognize her and report her actions to the King.

-x- 

The journey from Camelot exhausted him. Merlin plopped himself onto the ground before the circle of sticks and stones he had collected. He had arrived at the Forest of Essetir about an ago earlier and wandered hopelessly through the thick trees. Lifting his hand toward the pit, he murmured, "_Forbearnan_."

The wood sparked into a blaze and raged with warmth. He rubbed his hands over the fire and absorbed the warmth gladly. It crossed his mind that the forest was oddly quiet, not even the birds sang. Even during his wanderings, he did not come across a single animal. They must know of the oncoming attack from Arthur.

_You are safe here, Morgana. No one will harm you…_

_I have been waiting a long time to meet you, Kadian… we have much to discuss in such little time…_

"Hello?"

Merlin froze. The voices he heard did not come from the forest, but from his mind through a distant telepathy. He wondered if he could contact Kadian from this distance, but she did not respond when he called to her. He knew that he was near the settlement.

Dousing the fire with a quick word, he grabbed his pack and ran into the trees.

-x-

Naiji had led Kadian to a secluded area of the settlement. They sat inside an emerald tent that blocked all light except for the six candles that flickered in a circle between them. The prophet had long, white hair and haunting blue eyes that stared into Kadian's soul. It was like she was searching for something.

"I first saw you in my dreams near twenty years ago," Naiji began, waving her hand over the flames. "I saw a cradle with a small child, crying because she did not have her mother's voice to soothe her. Many years later, I dreamt of the same child, but she was older and cried because she discovered the magic with in her. Then, I dreamt of a woman several weeks ago who cried for the loss of her dying brother and I saw her die to save him. That night I prophesized a woman with ashen eyes would be lost in the Forest in need of guidance and answers. We waited for a long time and I sensed the darkness within you when you killed that Serket."

Kadian stared into the fires and they turned to silver, whipping the air harshly as she intensified them. "What is happening to me? What will I do? What will I become?" she asked and continued to watch the flames dance.

"I see Death," Naiji responded immediately. "It has been many years since anyone has seem it. It has hidden itself throughout time and it decided to find shelter within you because you are special. Your magic came from the creation of your brother. It is the same that was granted to the worshipers of the Beings…"

"I have _their_ power?"

"Yes. It awakened when Death tried to murder Arthur with the Questing Beast; it succeeded and killed the essence of Life that was inside your brother. Death seized the opportunity to take control of your power while Life was weakened. Then, It's strength grew when you gave unrestricted life to your dying friend."

"I'm confused."

Naiji sighed and doused five of the flames. "In order to restore it's lost power, Death needs a host. Not just any host. A host with the ancient power."

"Me?"

"Yes. The original holders of it died many years ago and the power changed into today's magic. You may be the only person in history to hold such power."

"Then, why hasn't it taken control of me?"

Naiji called for the flame to rise from the wick and it swirled around Kadian, glowing a radiant gold. "Because you fight it and…"

"And?" Kadian leaned forward so eager to learn what was keeping her from raising chaos on Albion.

Naiji shook her head and doused the final flame. Kadian could hear her struggling for air and ordered the candles to light again, but they remained cold. "_Winter is coming early… screams, blood, and pain… it's so cold…_"

"Naiji?" Kadian shouted rising to her feet.

The prophet screamed and the candles relit, illuminating the tent with a solemn glow. Naiji lay on her side, twitching and mumbling. Her cloak was twisted around her so tight it looked to be chocking her. Kadian knelt beside the woman and rolled her onto her back. "Naiji, speak to me," Kadian begged, looking in to her wide eyes.

"Bubbles… stars… wibbly…wobbly… griffin…" Naiji rambled and rolled her head to the side. "Fire… green… jewels… forest… Oh, what a pretty princess." She stared up at Kadian now and reached for her face with a trembling hand. "What trouble you must be."

There was nothing Kadian could do; Naiji's mind was far-gone. Whatever had occurred during the darkness had rattled the prophet's mind. She received several of the answers she wanted, but Naiji was unable to tell her what else was slowing Death's progress.

Kadian raced from the tent. "Aglain!"

Those she told of what had occurred stared at her in disbelief. Once they beheld what remained of Naiji, the looked at her in fear. She could tell that they blamed her for their prophet's demise; she had been the only person with Naiji. Aglain was informed of the happenings, but he left others to tend to the prophet and returned to Morgana who had started to wake.

-x-

Merlin stalked through the thick brush. He had smelt the fires from afar and knew that he was close to the camp. In the near distance, he saw the roves of the makeshift houses the Druids had build for themselves. Walking in the centre of the camp was Morgana and Aglain. Their conversation was deep and Morgana seemed complete engrossed by what the elder Druid was saying. Then, Aglain took Morgana by the hand and led her toward a tent on the edge of the camp. Curious, Merlin followed.

-x-

In shallows of the Forest, Arthur knelt beside the smoking embers of a fire. The trail had led him this far into the forest and he did not doubt that it continued to the Druid camp. "Keep moving," Arthur said, getting to his feet. "This way!"

-x-

She sat beside a raging fire, warming her numb hands. Naiji's ramblings could be heard across the camp and it was making Kadian mad. The other Druids and herself wanted to know what caused her to lose her mind so suddenly, but she was short of answers. As she was lost in her own thoughts, Kadian felt a presence that was all too familiar. It made her smile. _Merlin? What are you doing here?_ she asked as she leaned away from the fire.

_Uther thinks you and Morgana have been kidnapped… _the young warlock replied.

_I feared that he'd think so,_ Kadian sighed and stood, letting her shimmering cloak unravel. _He sent Arthur and the knights, didn't he?_

_Yes. They are in the Forest already._

-x-

Merlin listened closely as the Druid spoke to Morgana. He explained how magic is a force for good and that is those with corrupt souls that practice dark magic. They spoke about King Uther and his hatred for magic. Aglain stated that his hatred for magic developed from his fear and loss of his wife. Uther should not be hated, the Druid said, but pitied for he was a broken man. Still, Morgana was not convinced that magic in its integrity was good, but she seemed sure that she would not use it for good, if at all.

Someone from within the camp shouted the Druids name and he left Morgana with words to think upon. Taking the opportunity, Merlin entered her tent, startling her.

"Merlin!" Morgana exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you and Kadian back to Camelot," he stated grimly. By the way her eyes grew sad, he knew that she did not want to leave.

"I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey," the Lady stated darkly and looked toward the commotion in the centre of the camp. "I'm never going back."

Merlin shook his head. "You have to."

"Why?"

Heaving a sigh, he explained how the king believed the Druids kidnapped her and Kadian. Morgana seemed horrified that Uther would go to such lengths to rescue her and Kadian when they were the very thing he despised the most. 

-x- 

In the near distance, Arthur and the guard stood upon a tall hill. About a mile before them billowed a thick cloud of smoke from the Druid camp. They had reached their destination and the guard eagerly await their orders. Arthur stared at the camp in disgust, yet he could hear Azura's words in the back of his mind. Most of the Druids were innocent. His sister was a fellow magician; he doubted that the Druids would dare harm them. "Remember the King's orders…but only use force if you absolutely need to," Arthur ordered with a subtle sigh.

Silently acknowledging their orders, the guard descended in to the forest again. 

-x-

Azura jumped into the camp and landed softly beside the main fire. The surrounding Druids were startled and dropped the objects they held. She looked about, scanning their petrified faces for they knew who she was and what role she held. "Aglain!" she called hotly and glanced around the settlement.

"I am here," the ebony-skinned Druid stated as he came forth from a tent in the rear of the camp. "_Álfr_, it has been some time since I last saw you. What has graced us with your presence?"

By the way she hesitated, Aglain knew that she bore terrible news. "I've come to help you. Arthur and the guard are in the forest. We have minutes before they reach the camp. They believe you have kidnapped Kadian and Morgana," Azura explained with a sorrowful look. "I've done what I can to have the guard be lenient with force, but that will not stop them."

Aglain scowled and silently told his friends and family to pack only the essentials and begin the evacuation. He moved toward Azura with a dark expression. "Why did you come?" he asked harshly. "You're allegiance is with _them_, not with us."

"Because I couldn't sit back and watch as you were unjustly killed," Azura retorted as her eyes swept across the frightened faces of the scurrying Druids. "Even though I reside in Camelot, it doesn't mean that I don't hold true to my…"

The Druid laughed. "You're heritage? You disgrace your family. You've dishonoured your mother, the very person who gave you your gifts. How dare you say your allegiance is with us when you plan to marry Prince Arthur!"

She frowned and her eyes glistened with sadness and a harsh anger. Not only did Aglain detest her marriage with Arthur, but also he spoke of her mother as if she had done wrong by her. Love, Azura mother had once said, was universal and that everyone and everything shared in its power, for it is the greatest magic of them all. "Do not mistake Arthur for his father," Azura scowled. "I must do what is right by my friends and family. I came to help you and yet you insult me!"

A small Druid boy garbed in a green cloak raced over. He did not speak with words, but Aglain acknowledge him aloud and guided him toward the rear of the gamp. "I accept your help, _Álfar_," Aglain said as Mordred turned his haunting greens eyes onto her. "Mordred trusts you enough."

Smirking, Azura raced to help a Druid mother with her small child. 

-x- 

Arthur and the guard could smell the fires burning in the Druid camp. The scent intoxicated them into quickening their gaits. Their dogs barked, spewing saliva over the ground as they pulled irritably on the leashes. As Arthur led his men, he wished that the retrieval of his Morgana and Kadian would go with little casualties. 

-x- 

Kadian raced through the camp, helping any Druid that she could. The sounds of battle were approaching and only half of the Druids had fled the camp. She saw Azura among the crowd, carrying a child on her hip as she balanced a basket of vegetables on her arm. _Zu!_ She called in surprise. _What are you doing here?_

Azura glanced in her direction and handed the basket to the child's mother. _To help,_ she replied quickly. Setting the weeping child down, she handed the mother an envelope with her seal. "It is very important that Tourin receives this letter."

"I will give it to him myself," the mother smiled and rested a thankful hand on Azura's shoulder. "Good luck." Tucking the letter away, the mother grabbed her child by the hand and raced out of the camp.

Kadian cocked an eyebrow, but left the matter unsaid. She heard Merlin say that Morgana refused to return to Camelot and that Aglain was helping her to escape. _Azura, cover your face!_ Kadian stated as she saw the first of the dogs emerge into the camp.

As the remaining Druids screamed and raced for the trees, Azura scanned the camp for anything she could conceal herself with. A tattered black scarf dangled from a forgotten clothesline and Azura snatched it up quickly, wrapping it around her head, leaving only her eyes visible. She looked in horror, as Arthur emerged from the trees with his men, ready for battle.

With the camp mostly deserted, Arthur cursed and ordered his men to find his sister and the Lady Morgana. Kadian had joined Merlin, Morgana, Mordred, and Aglain in their escape only moment before her brother appeared. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur glimpsed Aglain helped a limping Morgana into a passage between two cliffs. "This way!" he ordered, even as he stood near a cowering Druid who had fallen in the mess. Without a look at the Druid, he bounded after Morgana.

Kadian tried her best to aid Morgana in walking, but the injured proved too painful to continue. Morgana collapsed against a rock, panting in exhaustion. The four of them exchanged glances and Merlin sulked, "I'll try to create a diversion." He turned and walked back the way they came, thinking of a spell that could slow Arthur's progress.

"No, Merlin, you can't!" Morgana pleaded, rubbing her injured leg. Merlin had shown the utmost loyalty and courage over the past few days and it pained Morgana to see him risk himself for her sake.

"It's my fault they are here, now go!" Merlin demanded and gave Kadian a curt not. Heaving Morgana to her feet, Kadian and the others disappeared among the rocks. He heard Morgana thank him graciously and he smiled faintly. His ears were ringing now with the heavy footsteps of Arthur and his men and he thought profusely of what to do. Extending his hand, he enchanted, "_Bene læg gesweorc!_"

A thick, grey fog began to spread through the cliffs, rolling over they rocks as heavy as snow. Arthur vision of what was around him would surely diminish greatly, therefore slowing his pursuit. Happy with his work, Merlin raced into the opposite direction of Kadian and the others. He knew that he had been spotted when Arthur's voice bellowed to follow his shadow.

The trees around him thinned, leaving him easily targetable from a crossbow. Unable to think of what to do, Merlin ducked underneath the roots of nearby oak. Pulling his limbs close, he shortened his breath and closed his eyes. The thundering footsteps were nearly upon him and his heart raced like a battle drum. He begged to be left unseen.

To his surprise, the guard jumped over him and landed inches in front of his face. The many pairs of boots kicked dirt onto his face, but he would take dirt rather than a sword through the chest. When he knew the coast was clear, he crawled out of the roots and darted toward the direction of Kadian. In the distance, he heard a guard shout that he had spotted them.

-x-

Three soldiers surround Azura and a Druid girl whose father and mother lay dead several feet away. "Stand down!" a soldier demanded with a sword twitching restlessly in his hand. "You are out numbered. Surrender and Prince Arthur may spare you."

Azura knelt and turned her back to the soldiers. She looked the Druid girl in the eyes and whispered, "On the count of three, run as fast as you can. I will battle these men. You must not stop for anything." The girl shivered in fright and embraced Azura as tight as she would her mother.

"What are you doing?" the soldier bellowed, stalking forward.

"One."

Azura stood and placed a trembling hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Two."

She spun to face the soldier, meeting his heated stare that craved for battle.

"Three."

Drawing her sword, Azura met the soldier's harsh blow with a block. The druid girl screamed as she ran from the scene, tears streaming down her face. Azura parried a blow from the second solider and ducked under the arm of the third. Her sword rasped against their glistening mail harshly, cutting the metal with the sheer amount of force she put against her strikes. Kicking the soldier to the ground, she leapt backwards, lashing the air with a warning blow as the soldiers continued to pressure her.

From the left, a strike came for her head and she met it with steel, hooking the guards and pulling the soldier off his balance. She took his sword from his grasp and tossed it away, dodging a fierce stab to her abdomen. She and the remaining armed knight duelled hotly, dodging and clashing swords like neither could afford to die. Azura was not yet accustom to the weight of her father's sword and failed to block a cut to the ar.

Blood seeped from the wound that went to the bone. Hissing in pain, stumbled backwards and the soldier continued to pressure her. She had to wonder, if she let his man kill her, what Arthur would do or say when he was shown her body. Would he be angry that she was slain, even though she betrayed him?

As she came against a wide tree, she had no other choice that to go forward. The soldier carelessly stumbled over a tree root and she took the opportunity to cut his leg, incapacitating him for a while. Sighing in relief, she walked passed the disarmed soldier who seemed unconscious on the ground. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a harsh stop.

Though she tried to pull away, the soldier rose to his feet and angrily reached for the scarf. Despite her attempt to move her head from his reach, his coarse hands gripped the scarf and revealed her face for him to see. His eyes grew wide and his grip loosened. "My Lady?" he gasped in disbelief.

"I'm sorry!" she cried and drove her sword through his chest. Killing this man pained her so and she started to cry as she pulled her sword free. In a flash, she fled before the others could see her face.

-x-

Though Morgana wished to continue on, the pain in her leg was too much for her to endure. She slumped to the ground and muttered, "I can't go on."

Aglain made an attempt to pull her to her feet. "We're not leaving you behind," he stated firmly as Mordred gazed back at the approaching the guards. The Druid boy remembered the injury the guard of Camelot had given him and he did not wish to have another.

"I'll stay with her, go!" Kadian hissed and Morgana fainted from the pain; the wound had split open and bled profusely through the bandage.

Aglain was hesitant in leaving the two alone. He wished to protect them from the dangers they would face in Camelot, but as Mordred exclaimed that the guards were upon them, an arrow lodged itself in the older Druids back. He collapsed onto the ground, unmistakeably dead. Mordred did not hesitate and fled, leaving the woman to fend for themselves.

Kadian cradled Morgana's head, whispering that everything would be okay and that they would protect each other in Camelot. The guards came to them and looked them over, frowning at Morgana's injury. The head guard of the party shouted, "Prince Arthur! We have them!"

-x-

Mordred continued to run. Three guards had followed him since he was seen with the Ladies. He was easily surrounded. However, he did not show any fear and swept his wide eyes across each of their faces. Nearby, Merlin rushed to a halt, seeing the battle commence. He was ready to help the boy, despite the dragon's words, but he was unneeded. When the guards raced inward, Mordred shouted and released an immense pulse of energy.

This pulse knocked Merlin off of his feet. The boy's energy was powerful and Merlin knew that he was right to fear it. With the guards unconscious on the ground, Mordred smiled, proud of the carnage he created. He felt nothing toward the guards he nearly killed; hell, he should have killed them for murdering Aglain. Gazing at his work, Mordred turned and disappeared to join the remaining Druids.

-x-

Sneaking in to the palace proved more difficult that it had when she left. Azura was beyond exhausted by the team she reached the secret entrance from the armoury. The energy she had used to get to and from the Druids on foot and before Arthur had left her nearly depleted. She wanted nothing more than to curl into a corner and rest, but if she was not in her chamber shortly, the consequences could be severe. The wound on her arm was dripping with blood from being unable to heal.

The patrol schedule had changed in her absence, but she managed to evade them all. Luckily, she managed to bandage the wound enough so it would not leave a trail of blood. Upon entering her chamber she saw that everything was neat and in its proper place. The dreaded red curtains had been replaced with sheer white sashes that made Azura smile and feel as if she was back in her chamber in Luthrembel.

Wincing, she moved to stand behind the screen, changing out of the sweat clothes. Guinevere had placed a pail of water behind the screen with a cloth to clean herself with. It took several minutes to scrape the mud, dirt, and soot from her skin. She undid her hair and dunked it into the water, ridding her tresses of leaves and soil. Satisfied with her current state, she dressed in her nightgown, for she was supposed to fain sickness.

Emerging from the screen, she stumbled to her desk. Her head was starting to ache and the room seemed to spin even though her eyes remained forward. She cursed under her breath and sat; taking minutes to breathe and collect what energy she had left. Carefully, she undid the bandage on her arm and examined the wound. Her skin was red from inflammation and blood and she feared that it would become infected before she managed to gain enough strength to heal it with magic.

A rasping on her chamber door startled her. Who could be requesting her presence now? Especially when she was ill? "My Lady?" an older, hoarse voice called from the hallway. "I've come to check on you… please let me enter."

Of course it was the physician, Gaius. Azura was glad that he decided to check on her status, she could use him to cleanse the wound; he wouldn't tell a soul that she was fighting. Gradually, she rose to her trembling legs. It was a slow process, but she managed to walk to the door on which she collapsed from exhaustion. "One… moment," she breathed with her forehead pressed against the door.

After fumbling with the lock, she pulled open the door and smiled weakly. "Gaius," she whispered, trembling.

She must have looked horrible through the physician's eyes for they widened. Her skin was ghostly white with her eyes ringed with dark circles and sweat had beaded on her brow. He entered the chamber quickly and motioned her to lie down before she collapsed. His warned came late, however, for when she shut the door and took a step toward the bed, she fainted.

-x- 

It was a long, quiet ride back to Camelot. Morgana woke up halfway through the ride and began to cry. To Arthur, she was crying because of her leg or the relief of being saved; while Kadian knew that Morgana was crying because she was returning to Camelot to be ruled by a tyrant king who wants to slaughter everyone who possesses magic. Kadian, angered by the idea of a solider accompanying her on a horse, forced Arthur to allow her to ride on her own.

Arthur rode into the square where the King and Guinevere waited anxiously. Uther reached up with a tender hand and helped Morgana down. And once her feet were on the ground, he embraced her warmly, saying, "I was so, so worried about you."

Morgana remained silent and ceased her tears. Uther did not deserve to see the tears that showed how terrified she was for being in his dungeon again.

Arthur nodded, proud that he was able to reunite his family. "You were right. It was the druids," he stated sternly and dismounted, handing the reins to a stable-hand. He went to his sister, who had been ignored by her father's happiness, and offered to aid her in dismounting.

Knowing that Arthur did not know what wrong he had done, she took his hand and dismounted gracefully. Then, she and Morgana were whisked away to the court physician to be looked over and treated for any physical or mental injuries the abduction caused.

-x-

Arthur retired to his chamber to change out of his mail and to freshen up before he visited Azura. Before he could see his bride-to-be, he was informed that she had become ill and recently collapsed during a visit from Gaius. He was advised to wait until she was well before tending to her. Instead, he went to clear his mind by roaming the corridors. As he approached the Lady Morgana's chamber, he saw Merlin rush up the stairs. Curious, he hid behind the staircase in wait to interrogate his lazy servant.

-x- 

He knocked on her chamber door and she opened it slowly. Morgana was relieved to see Merlin in one peace and she smiled. Gratefully, she let him enter and closed the door behind him.

He turned to her, "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

She nodded. "I am fine… about what I said in the woods…"

Merlin shook his head for her to stop. Their conversation in the Druid camp had dealt with her magic and her desire to live with the Druids than to live with Uther in Camelot. She feared being slaughtered and hated Uther for his tyranny as any magician should.

"You can trust me, Morgana," the servant stated with a smile; he could hide any secret in Camelot without being suspected of a thing. "I won't tell anyone."

The lady was beyond grateful. If she was to remain in Camelot, she needed someone she could trust unconditionally. "Thank you," she smiled, "I know now who I really am… And it isn't something to be scared of. Maybe one day, people will come to see magic as a force for good."

She was quoting Aglain, who he guessed she missed terribly. Aglain had died trying to save her from Uther, but he did not die in vain; his short teachings would remain with Morgana forever. Merlin wanted nothing more than to see the day that magic was viewed as pure instead of evil that Uther forced his people to see. Sure, there are people who practice dark magic, but there are those who fight for life and protect their friends and family with magic.

Silently, she let him out of the chamber and he wished her good dreams.

Merlin descended down Griffin's Landing and jumped when Arthur came out from behind the staircase. "This has to stop," he growled, crossing his arms at his chest.

The warlock spun and met the prince's stern gaze.

"The King would have you head if he found out. Hell, I'd have your head."

"Why?"

"Your affections for the Lady Morgana."

Merlin refused to burst out laughing, but the idea of him fancying Morgana was preposterous. "Right…"

Arthur was suspicious. "I would've assumed that you would run to Kadian's chamber instead of Morgana's."

"I-I just wanted to make sure Morgana was alright. I've already seen Kadian…" Merlin stammered.

Arthur chuckled and clasped a firm hand on his shoulder. "Good. I just want to make it clear that if you're going behind my sister's back, I will kill you, Merlin, in the worst way possible," he smiled and walked off with a smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it…" Merlin called after him. Of course Arthur would assume he was cheating on Kadian, that was Arthur, the protective brother. If only the prince knew the true reason why Merlin was helping Morgana. That day will come, he thought, and I will no longer have to lie.

-x-

**Notes**

*Arthur's hatred/fear of spiders was developed from the cave in the Forest of Balor.

**The elves are said to dwell in a forest near the Scottish border… (more will be explained later).

***The Legend/Myth is completely made up. "Tefadihel" are the words 'Life' and 'Death' scrambled together. Aren't I clever? 0_o

****Because Leon is awesome, I am making him Azura's "best friend". This relationship can be considered as courtly love, but it is quite obvious that Azura loves Arthur. Also, this will lead to some very funny bloopers.

*****Naiji (Na-eye-ji) is an original character. Do not steal.

**Translations**

_Usstan__kestal__ nindel __dos__shlu'ta__ptau'a_- I hope you can attend (Drow Translator).

_Darfyddi _(Darf-ith-I)- you die! (Welsh translator)

-x-

**Next Time on**_** Tainted Magic**_**:**

_The wedding of Prince Arthur and the Lady Azura is only days away. The city is going mad with all the preparations and the guests are arriving. However, a foolish mistake leads to the arrival of the Witchfinder. Can Merlin prevent the Witchfinder from ruining the greatest moment in Camelot's history?_


	6. Episode Five: The Witchfinder Arrives

**This fic is rated M for mature content, such as lemon and graphic scenes.**

**We d o not own BBC's Merlin, only our OCs and how the plot is affected by their presence.**

**Please R&R.**

-x-

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name: Merlin...

-x-

Everyone in the palace was gathered into the throne chamber where King Uther stood before his magnificent chair. Among the gossiping people were maids, servants, nobles, knights, and the court. The members of the royal family stood at the King's sides. Merry rays of sunlight peeked through the high windows and shimmered gold on the wooden floorboards. When the king raised his hand, the chamber fell silent and all eyes were on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, maids, servants, and members of the court, I welcome you on this fine day," Uther began as his eyes swept across the watching souls. "In seven days time, my son, Prince Arthur, will marry the lovely Lady Azura."

As if the news had been a surprise, the crowd applauded as Arthur took Azura by the hand and they stepped forward. Though she tried to hide it, Azura was blushing. The King motioned for the gathered to be quiet again.

"Guests from all across Albion are riding to Camelot to witness this historic event," the King continued, lowering his voice. "During their stay, Camelot will act as their home. The palace will be crowded, yes, but we are more than capable to house the guests. No request will go unheard and all the preparations must be finished according to the schedule."

The maids and servants, who were gathered in the far corner of the chamber, took the King's pause to bow and silently promise to do so.

Uther's voice grew solemn and dark. "If anyone were to delay or disrupt the preparations, there will be serious consequences. My lords and ladies, you all are invited to this merry event. Now, let this week of festivities bring good luck to my son and his bride-to-be, and to Camelot."

There was nothing more the King wished to say and dismissed everyone to his or her duties. Arthur squeezed Azura's hand and she treated him to a chaste peck on the lips. Morgana, Guinevere, and Kadian exited the chamber together, discussing what they planned to wear to the ceremony. Before Arthur could guide Azura away, Sir Leon raced over and bowed his head respectively. "Excuse me, milady," he stated with kindness in his voice. "But a letter and parcel have just arrived for you. Shall I have them delivered to your chambers?"

Azura gasped and turned to Arthur. "It's from my Uncle!" she exclaimed and begged Leon to have it delivered in a hurry. She hardly gave Arthur time to breathe before she pulled him along.

Within minutes of returning to her chambers, in which she paced back and forth irritably, a serving boy raced into the chamber with the parcel and letter. She set it on her desk and tore open the letter with little care. Arthur tried to read over her shoulder, but her glide was too quick for him to keep up.

Knowing that Arthur longed to hear her Uncle's response, Azura read the letter aloud, "_My dearest Azura, I am very glad that you have found a man whom you wish to spend your life with. From the description in your letter, he sounds like a brave knight and honourable man. It pains me to say that I will be unable to attend the ceremony. My wife, Celyna, is gravely ill and I must not leave her side. We are also at the brink of war and I have been called to arms as Commander of the Eastern army. Fear not, for I have sent gifts with this letter…_"

Azura motioned for Arthur to open the parcel and he did. She continued, "_I give Arthur a sword belt crafted from the skin of a griffin. It shall never wear. And for you, my lovely niece, Celyna gives you a pair of earrings made of the clearest diamonds in all the land; wear them with dignity and beauty..._"

While Arthur busied himself with examining the dark sword belt, Azura retrieved the earrings and held one in the direct sunlight. She could see through the three-stacked diamonds as if nothing was between her and the other side of her chamber. Twisting the dangle by the hook, she gasped at the crispness of the spectrums it created. Placing it back with its pair, she returned to the letter, "_Sadly, I must bring this letter to a close. Do not fear for I promise to visit as soon as I can. May Frey* smile upon you. Sincerely, Tourin LeFoxe.._."

By the way Azura let her voice fade, Arthur knew that Azura wished the letter to contain different words. Setting the belt down, he took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I could ask my father to postpone the wedding in order for Tourin to be here, if that is what you want," Arthur said compassionately; he did not want her to be sad at their wedding. It was difficult enough to walk down the aisle alone, but now she would have no one from her family or kingdom present.

She pushed away from him and set the letter beside the box. "There is no need. Though I wished him to be here, there are more important obligations. It makes me happy to hear from him," Azura replied with a soft smile. She looked at the sword belt that was a dark-brown in colour. "You should be honoured to have received this. It is not easy to skin a griffin."

"I am and I shall always wear it," Arthur stated. He cupped his hands around her cheeks and brought her face to his, kissing her deeply and longingly; her kiss earlier had only teased him. "I have some time," he mumbled.

Azura pushed him away. "No," she said and twirled a strand of her hair. "I want to do this right… Only kisses until our wedding night."

"Right?" Arthur frowned at the thought, but decided that he couldn't force her into anything. "Until our wedding night it is."

-x-

Many of the servants were sent to collect firewood for the palace would need a good supply in order to warm the entire palace for days and for the busy kitchens. Merlin was among those who went into the trees and carried several blocks of wood across his arms. He had been at this for hours and there still was not enough for the palace stores. In exhaustion, he plopped himself sadly onto the hillside overlooking the city. Though he was as happy as the next person for Arthur and Azura, he disliked being ordered about all day.

There was smoke billowing in the air from the fire the servants built to signal where to place the wood. Merlin smirked and murmured, "_Hors, beride þá heofonum_." His eyes flashed a brilliant gold and his magic shaped the thick smoke. A horse was formed in the air, lashing its forelegs as it rose onto its haunches. It was a magnificent sight and Merlin smiled.

Suddenly, as the illusion disappeared, a woman raced to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Did you see it? The smoke, did you see?" she asked breathlessly. Her hazel eyes glistened with fear and it looked as if she tripped running his way for her skirt was torn.

Merlin shook his head in a panic. "No, I saw nothing…" he replied softly, cursing at himself for being so careless with his magic.

The woman, by the name of Cathryn, stared at him in disbelief. "Are you blind?" she exclaimed hotly. "You were right here! It was magic, I tell you." She brought her voice to a whisper as she cautiously glanced from side to side, as they were being watched. "There's sorcery here. We must tell the King."

Without giving him a chance to explain or stop her, Cathryn ran off into the wood to gather the other servants. Merlin called after her, but it was too late. The fear of magic that Uther had beat into his people was too great for him to erase with meaningless words. His spell had been harmless, but only he knew that.

-x-

Merlin's hands began to sweat as he stood in the Throne Room. Cathryn was watching him, but did not acknowledge his presence at the site. Arthur was standing beside his chair, in which Azura sat, with his hand resting on hers. Kadian and Morgana were curious to hear the poor woman's story and sat intently in the chairs to the left. The chamber fell silent as the woman began her haunting story.

She started when she was collecting firewood in the thinning of the Darkling Woods. The smoke was guiding her toward the place where the wood was being stacked when suddenly, the cloud changed shape. It was a stallion, she said, racing in the wind as if threatening to ram into the cities walls.

Uther's brow furrowed and pursed his lips. "It was sorcery you saw, you're certain of it?" he asked her darkly, eyeing the court that lined the chamber's walls. The court physician seemed disgruntled by her story.

"Yes, Sire," she stated with a curt nod, glancing at Merlin as if she wanted his help supporting her claim.

"And you swear this before your King?" Uther growled. He should have known that sorcery would try to disrupt the merriment of the kingdom.

"I swear it," Cathryn replied, hesitantly sweeping her gaze across the stern faces of the court.

It was Arthur would spoke next for Uther was busy contemplating his actions. "Perhaps your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light," he suggested in hope that she was dismiss her claims. The palace was busy as it was preparing for his wedding and the last thing they needed was to worry about a sorcerer trying to sabotage it.

Cathryn shook her head, brown hair falling before her face. "The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life," she said, her voice weak with fright.

Uther looked at the peasant once more and motioned for a knight to approach. "I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded," he stated and smiled weakly when she thanked him graciously. The knight escorted her from the chamber and the heavy oak doors fell shut behind them. One could see the anger rushing to the King's face, "It cannot continue."

Arthur stepped forward. "I will hunt down those responsible, Father. I promise they…"

"No." Uther silenced him with a hot glare. "We do not have the time. Send for the Witchfinder."

The chamber erupted with gasps and wide eyes. Azura looked to Kadian, who passed the glance to Merlin, who directed the frightful stare to Morgana. The ward tried her hardest to hide the fear that welled in her green eyes. Her magic was new and if she lost control of it for a moment, she would be executed.

Gaius stepped forward and bowed his head respectfully. "Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?"

Uther shot him a dark stare. "I want this sorted immediately. My son's wedding is in seven days. I will not let this sorcerer ruin that day. There is no escape from the Witchfinder."

_You've doomed us, Merlin._

-x-

When a maid was sent to the court physician's chamber, Merlin's heart raced. She was summoning him to Kadian's chamber and added softly that the Lady was not in her best mood. Gaius refused to speak with him and busied himself in work. For the first time since he met Kadian, he felt alone. The maid guided him to Kadian's chamber and he thanked her before she ran off.

He rasped three times on the door and waited in silence for it to pull open. When it did and he went to casually stride in, a hand grabbed him by the collar and threw him inside. By the strength of the arm, he knew that Azura was present. He gulped when her eyes locked on to him, followed by Kadian's haunting stare.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Azura shouted, stalking after him as he walked through the chamber. "Do you know what you've done?"

"I wasn't thinking!" Merlin protested, wincing beneath her stare. He made a mental note never to anger an elf.

Kadian scowled, "Well, think, Merlin! The Witchfinder is our greatest threat. My father trusts his word over God's. There is no escaping him."

They all fell silent, imaging what could await them at the end of the week. Instead of a glorious wedding, they faced the pyre and voracious flames that will consume their corrupted bodies. Kadian looked to Azura and frowned when she saw that she was at the verge of tears.

"We have to take precautions. We must hide everything that could make him suspect sorcery," Kadian stated as she approached Azura, wrapping her arms warmly around her. "We are smarter than Aredian, we can do this."

Merlin nodded and moved toward the window. "Where can we hide our books and objects? He will search the palace thoroughly."

Kadian smirked. "There is a chamber hidden from everyone but the King and myself. It is the same chamber where my mother's harpsichord is. There isn't even note of it in Geoffrey's library."

Azura looked to Merlin with a lighter stare. "We must move my things tonight. There will be too many people in there throughout the week. I will leave my chamber open and spend the night with Arthur…" she stated and drifted off, smirking at how she was going to neglect him sex and still manage to sleep with him.

"It's a plan."

-x-

As Merlin raced through the palace unseen, carrying various objects of Azura, a storm had rolled over Camelot. Rain poured into the city, turning the dirt roads to mud and the brick slick. Morgana watched the storm from her windowsill, intrigued by the veracity of the storm as it tossed the trees from side to side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a lantern approach the palace gates. A man sat upon a horse-draw cage. His wide hat swelled with rainwater and tipped to the side when he looked up at the guards.

"I am expected," he stated lowly and the guards granted him passage. As he passed through the archway and led toward the stables, he glanced up at the wards window.

Morgana gasped and backed away, drawing the curtains over the window to hide her from his monstrosity. She did not expect him to arrive as quick as he had. It took him mere hours to reach Camelot. This nightmare was all too real.

-x-

When Azura arrived at the prince's chamber, Arthur was getting ready to meet the Witchfinder with his father. Word had only just arrived that the Witchfinder was in Camelot. He looked down the hallway, in case someone saw, and let her inside. He embraced her warmly, but as his hands rubbed down her arms, he was concerned at how cold she was. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, having her sit.

"I feel fine, just cold," she stated softly, looking out the window from her seat.

"You've been in the storm, haven't you?"

"I wouldn't dare go out in this. Something awful could happen. Besides, I just came to see you."

Arthur smiled and kissed her sweetly, tucking the loose strands of her hair behind her ears. "I have to go, but will you be here when I get back?" he wondered and she nodded silently. "Stay warm. I'll be back in an hour."

As he went to pass through the door, he looked back at her and wondered why she looked so sad and afraid than her usual cheerful self. Blowing her a kiss, he closed the door and made his way toward the council chamber.

The council was dimly lit with blazing torchlight. When Arthur entered, his father spared him a nod and waved for the Witchfinder to be brought in. The balding man stalked into the chamber with a heavy black cloak trailing behind him. His hat dripped water and his eyes were a relentless grey. The man's eyes darted unto Arthur as if examining him for traces of magic.

"Do you smell it?" the man asked harshly, turning to the King. "Do you smell it, Uther?"

"Aredian." Uther acknowledged with a nod, unsure of what the man wanted him to smell.

"It's all around us, the foul stench of sorcery," the Witchfinder, Aredian, snarled examining the high ceilings and shadows. "It's infected you great city like a contagion." His eyes were suspicious and his nose twitched.

Uther continued, "I welcome you to Camelot. Thank you for making such haste to be here. We do not have much time."

Aredian stared at the King, somewhat appalled that by his dismissal of the fine art witch-hunting was. "Well, let's hope I'm not too late, hmm?" he questioned, pacing around the chamber. "For every hour counts in the war against sorcery. Unchecked, it spreads like a disease. It seeks out the young and the old, the weak and the able, the fair and the foul of heart alike. You've grown lazy, Uther. You've grown idle. Your once noble Camelot is rotten to the core. You stand on the brink of dark oblivion."

Uther's eyes grew dark and he pursed his lips, holding his tongue from casting out the man who was openly insulting him. He needed Aredian's help in hunting the sorcerer and he knew that he must take all the blows that came his way. Arthur spoke next, "I am at your disposal, Aredian. The knights will aid you in any way they can."

Aredian cocked his head to the side. "You must be Arthur."

"I must be," Arthur replied, puzzled.

"You're a great warrior," the Witchfinder praised. "The finest this kingdom has ever known. Allow me to personally congratulate you on your upcoming marriage."

Arthur was flustered but he did not loose himself to flattery. "Thank you."

Aredian grinned. "So you won't be offended when I say that I shall have no need of you or your knights. The subtle craft of sorcery can only be fought by yet subtler means, methods honed over decades of study, methods known only to myself."

Uther saw Arthur frown and step away. "We are grateful for your help," stated the King in a low tone. There had been a gradual increase of magic in his kingdom of late and it needed to be stopped.

"But gratitude alone can't keep a man alive. You must put food in his belly," Aredian responded, watching Arthur anxiously look toward the door. What did he want to get to in such a hurry?

The King nodded. "I will pay your price, whatever it may be." He would pay any price to put an end to sorcery forever.

Bowing in respect, Aredian bade them a good night. He heard Arthur ask when his work would start. His answer was simple and he flashed his white teeth in a crooked grin. "It has already begun."

Both the King and Prince watched the Witchfinder walk away, wondering if more good will come out of his presence than bad. Aredian was a peculiar man driven to end sorcery. Arthur hoped that his sister would be spared. And if his suspicions were true, he prayed that Azura would remain safe.

-x-

From her chamber, Kadian watched as Aredian walked through the square, studying the people who came and went. He was creepy and slithered across the ground like a venomous snake, ready to strike and kill. Then, he spotted something or someone and vanished from her sight. Sighing, Kadian left her chamber. Her things had been brought to the harpsichord chamber, where they sat in safety for the Witchfinder to leave.

What bothered her most was the chance that she would black out and use magic without her knowing. The essence of Death inside her was strong and constantly nagging at her being, but she could easily suppress as long as she focused. Hopefully, Aredian would find one sorcerer and have him executed quickly, for Kadian wanted the city to return to its normal, calm state. She disliked being watched.

She decided that it would be best to busy herself with Azura. With all the people surrounding Azura, it would be difficult for Aredian to suspect her of magic. A tiny maid opened the door once she knocked and invited her in warmly.

Azura was standing behind the screen with three maids helping her dress. "Kadian! It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, waving a hand over the top.

An elderly man with shaggy, white beard sat on the opposite side of the chamber. Pins and needles clung to his worn leather vest. He was also completely bald with a scar reaching across his scalp. Upon seeing her, he rose to his weary feet and bowed his head, "Milady."

He was the royal dressmaker and by Azura's excitement, he had finished her wedding dress. It took several minutes until the three maids appeared from behind the screen and extended their hands to help Azura walk out. At that moment, Kadian envied Azura for her beauty. Azura's hair was simple and curled carelessly passed her shoulders; it would be a more intricate masterpiece on the day of the ceremony. The earrings from her aunt dangled from her ears, glistening in the pale sunlight.

But what took Kadian's breath away was the gown itself. The snow-white silk kissed Azura's figure shamelessly and fell passed her toes into a short train. The skirt was full and layered with tulle and thin layers of silk on which golden flowers were embroidered. The gentle fabric fit her chest splendidly for it was cut in a surprising conservative manner. Attached to the chest-piece was lace that trailed across from shoulder to shoulder and fell to her wrists as sleeves. Everyone's eyes would be on her as she walked down the aisle alone, admiring and envying every inch of elven beauty she secretly possessed.

There was nothing more the ensemble needed, but when Azura reached the long mirror, she rubbed her neck. "I think I'm going to need a necklace," she said and looked toward Kadian for advice. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. You look brilliant as it is. Anything more and Arthur won't stand out," Kadian laughed as Azura nodded, thinking about how stunning she was going to look compared to Arthur, whose only jewellery would be his crown. Thinking of Arthur's crown, she asked one of the maids to retrieve her circlet from the desk. With the silver circle grasping a beautiful pearl, Azura looked to have died and risen as an angel.

When she was ready, the dressmaker walked over and poked at the dress, checking the seams and the fit on every portion of her body. He fixed several of the ruffles and nodded approving. "I believe my work here is complete," he stated proudly. "It will remain in my possession until the ceremony. Do not fret; I will protect it with my life."

"Thank you so much," Azura said with a bright smile. "Words cannot express how happy I am."

The dressmaker smiled and rested a caring hand on her shoulder. His silent words made her smile brighten until the maids whisked her behind the screen to change. Kadian was lost to her thoughts again and curiously, she was thinking of her own marriage, whenever it was to arrive. She imaged herself in a glorious gown and everyone watching her as she approached her husband-to-be. It was her dream to be married properly where the man she loved was waiting for her at the altar. The thought of Merlin standing by the altar made her blush.

A frantic rasping on the door startled those in the chamber. It was a servant requesting that the Ladies Azura and Kadian to report to the throne chamber immediately. Kadian's eyes narrowed and she reached out with her mind to find Merlin, _Why have we been summoned?_

_I'm not sure… Aredian asked me several questions earlier that I couldn't answer. Perhaps he has a suspect…_ Merlin replied shaken. _If it's me, you'll help me escape, right?_

_Of course, Merlin_.

-x-

The three maids accompanied the women to the Throne Chamber, surrounding Azura like she was a queen bee. Aredian had summoned the entire court and most of the royal guard, all of who murmured among themselves. Standing before Aredian was three woman. Kadian recognized them to be Beatrice, Annie, and Rowena, seamstress of the lower town. When she and Azura were seated, Uther nodded for Aredian to begin.

The Witchfinder waved his hands toward his three witnesses. He looked to Beatrice, "Speak, do not be afraid."

The dark-haired woman nodded stiffly and stepped forward to address the king. Her voice was hoarse and shaken, "I…I was drawing water from the well, Sire, when I saw them: faces in the water." She paused, catching her breath as the memory repeated itself in her mind. Her hands began to tremble. "Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming. _Screaming_."

Merlin, who stood nearest the Court Physician, shot a glance to Kadian. _I haven't done anything._

_Perhaps there's another sorcerer in Camelot?_ Kadian suggested, knowing that the practice of magic was not foreign to the city.

Aredian held up his hand to stop the King from speaking and beckoned Annie to go forward. Her yellow hair was in a frizzy bun and she dared not look at the King. "I saw… I saw…" she stammered, gripping the skirt of her dress. "A goblin dancing on the coals. It was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it."

Having his witnesses step back, Aredian gazed at Uther, "As you've heard, My Lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning, hmmm?" The King's teeth had begun to grind in anger that magic was being used to torment his kingdom right under his nose. "But… there is more."

Finally, Rowena walked forward and subconsciously moved her red hair from her face. "There was a sorcerer, Sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth!" her voice was riddled with terror and she shivered at the memory.

"And what manner of creature?" interrogated the Witchfinder.

In a mere whispered, Rowena answered, "Toads, Sire. Great green, slimy things as big as your fist."

_Toads? Disgusting,_ Kadian shivered, imaging a person regurgitating the ugly creatures; it sounded like an awful curse.

Aredian let the three women leave, for they were terrified and were at the verge of tears. A kind knight escorted them from the chamber. The Witchfinder set his grey eyes upon the King. His voice was cruel and accusing as he said, "The sorcerer laughs in your face. Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot. There is no question that he wishes to disrupt the merry celebration."

"I can scarcely believe it," muttered the King as he rubbed his chin in thought. How could these enchantments go unnoticed by others? He did not wish to imagine the chaos that would have consumed the ceremony had the Witchfinder not arrived so quickly.

"Yet it is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately I've utilised every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution," Aredian stated with a heinous grin.

His words sparked intrigue in the King's eyes. "The sorcerer? You have a suspect?"

The chamber fell silent as Aredian addressed not only the King, but the gathered as well. He paced across the floor and stared at each of their faces, "Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room. My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! The facts point to one person and one person alone…"

One of his skinny, knobbing fingers pointed to the poor soul he suspected. His voice was unrelenting and sentencing, "They boy, Merlin!"

The chamber filled with shrill gasps and quick glances. Those near Merlin stepped away, scared that he would enchant them. The servant's eyes were wide and mouth agape. He looked anywhere but at the Witchfinder. Kadian had said something to him, but he was too shaken to listen.

Then, someone began to laugh. Arthur stepped down to be level with Aredian. "Merlin? You can't be serious."

Gaius was furious and stalked forward, glaring at Aredian. "This is outrageous! You have no evidence!" Few had seen the physician this angry and it frightened several people.

Aredian smirked and turned to Uther. "The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need," he suggested with fierce eyes.

The King stared at the accused. "Merlin?"

The servant shook his head. "I have nothing to hide from him," he stated sternly. He moved his stare unto the Witchfinder, despising him for twisting his words and those of others. Thankfully, he and Kadian had hidden his magical artefacts; there was nothing to fear.

"Very well. Guards, restrain the boy." The moment the King fell silent, two guards gripped Merlin by the arms. "Let the search begin."

-x-

It took a matter of minutes for the guard to turn the court physician's chamber upside down. Gaius' work was thrown to the ground, many phials smashed, and parchment torn. He was distraught by the lack of respect the guard showed to his belongings, but held his tongue for Aredian seemed certain he would find something of magic inside the cupboards. Merlin was sure that all of his magical artefacts were hidden from sight and Gaius prayed that something had not been missed.

As a guard picked through a large tome, Gaius exclaimed, "Careful, please! That's my life's work!"

Aredian scowled and ignored the physician's plea. "Comb every inch. The sorcerer is a master of concealment," he instructed, his soulless eyes scanning the dreary place.

Arthur leaned against the back wall with his arms crossed. "There's nothing here, Aredian!" he called irritated. He knew his servant was incapable of magic; if Merlin was able to enchant, he wouldn't suffer as a terrible servant. This was a waste of time and he felt awful for all the items of Gaius' that were broken and ruined.

The Witchfinder turned a harsh stare onto the prince. "I'll be the judge of that," he growled and pointed to the curtain. "Over there behind this tapestry. In there, upend that stood. Be sure to check for hollow legs." His voice was bellowing and hard to ignore. "In there, within those powder jars!"

Sir Leon, who led the search, opened the far cupboard in which the physician kept his powders. Smashing the front most pot, he beheld an object of mystery. An amber amulet glistened in the sunlight in the centre of the spilled powder. "Here!" he called and Aredian darted over.

The engravings on the metal were that of enchantment, he has seen them many times. "An amulet of enchantment," Aredian stated, waving the bracelet in Arthur's direction. The prince was dumbstruck. He turned to the physician now with an accusing eye. "Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?"

Gaius shook his head for he had never seen the bracelet in his life. "No."

Grinning, Aredian pocketed the object. "Well, our work is done. I must inform the King."

As he went to leave, Gaius rushed forward, shouting, "Aredian!" Humouring the physician, Aredian gave him his attention. "I know for certain that that amulet does not belong to Merlin."

Lifting an eyebrow, the Witchfinder responded, "Oh? Well, whom does it belong to then?"

Taking a long, deep breath, Gaius sunk his shoulders. "It belongs to me."

The quick exchange of glances was menacing and Arthur did not know whether to believe Gaius. Leon wiped his hands on his cape, ridding them of any contamination from the magical artefact. Aredian smirked and waved his hands. "Seize him."

-x-

Kadian was in the hall when the guards escorted Gaius to the dungeons. The physician looked stern, yet frightened of the torture he was to endure. His weary eyes met hers and he feigned a smile. It was then that she knew what had happened. She wanted to rush to him and defend him before the Witchfinder, but she knew Gaius would refuse her aid. Everything he did was for a purpose and she would not interfere. However, she grabbed Arthur by the arm and pulled him aside. 

"Gaius is innocent!" she hissed when Arthur would not meet her gaze. 

"I don't believe it either," he said, glancing down the corridor. "But he confessed to having this amulet."

Kadian gritted her teeth. "He isn't a sorcerer!"

"Then, you believe the amulet belongs to Merlin? Is it one of yours?" Arthur interrogated.

She shook her head and lowered her voice. "The amulet is not mine, nor is it Merlin's. I doubt it's even magical," she replied, pulling him further down the corridor. "Aredian is a liar and a fraud. I've read about him; he'll do whatever is in his power to execute someone for money, with or without magic."

Arthur nodded, knowing that he did not trust Aredian. The man was dark and refused to let anyone aid in his work. For all he knew, the Witchfinder was the very witch they sought to find. "Father believes every word Aredian says. There's nothing we can say or do to change his mind," he sighed, combing his fingers anxiously through his hair. "I don't want to see Gaius die."

The grin Kadian's lips form was sinister. "I'll be sure he doesn't," she stated and started to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist and turned her to him. "Be careful, Kadian. If Aredian has credit to his name, you haven't slipped his gaze."

Nodding, she pried her arm away and continued off. It would be simple to murder Aredian, she thought as she stalked through the corridors. With one simple enchantment, he would die. But, would the city go in to chaos with the Witchfinder dead? The accusations of witchcraft would scale through the roof and nothing would douse the search for the murderer. She had five days to save Gaius and all the sorcerers in Camelot; because on the sixth day, there could be either a wedding or an execution.

-x-

Throughout the evening, Aredian's presence in the palace and town had increased significantly. There were few places where one could escape from his hawk-sight. He was on the prowl and was certain that there were several magicians lurking in the shadows, threatening to destroy the happiness of Camelot. He watched three persons in particular for reasons unknown. His suspicions of the three went unchallenged, for the very essence of them made his skin crawl.

Firstly, he watched the Lady Morgana. The news of her nightmares and Gaius' treatment of them had not escaped his ears. She was in a position of power, near the King, and spent most of her day in her chamber with only the company of her maid, who was recently accused of witchcraft.

Second, Princess Kadian intrigued him greatly. She spent her time alone, or as many witnesses recall, with the accused Merlin and Gaius. Also, the guards made note that she was making public appearances more often than normal. Nonetheless, the colour of her eyes made his suspicions great; the silver shades were unnatural.

And thirdly, the miracles surrounding the Lady Azura made him curious. Her miraculous healing and survival of deadly attacks was unheard of. Aredian was concerned. Though she was whisked away from his sight many times by the court ladies and maids to prepare for her wedding, Aredian kept a close watch on her. An enchantress seeking the prince's heart was something that occurred before and one that may happen several times in Arthur's life.

A thought occurred to him as he went to join the King and Prince for dinner. Three of his suspects were women of the royal family, the closest people to the king and the thrown of Camelot. Either of them could have nasty intentions and were only waiting for the proper moment to strike. Perhaps, he thought grimly, he had a right to suspect all three were working together.

-x-

With Gaius' confession to having the magical amulet, Merlin was set free from his dungeon cell. He wanted to cry when he saw Gaius being dragged along to take his place. His stupid mistake could cost him his uncle's life. Arthur escorted him personally from the dungeons and then let him go off to speak with Kadian, wherever she was.

Merlin's anger toward Aredian was great, nearly as great as it was when Nimueh slew Kadian at the Isle of the Blessed. He was uncontrollable and shook with rage as he stormed down the corridors. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to shatter a window. He wanted to scream in frustration. And he wanted to cry. This was entirely his fault and he knew that all too well. Why did he have to enchant the smoke? Why did he have to get in to trouble because he was rubbish at protecting his secret?

"Damn it!" He cursed and kicked the nearest wall, only to jam his toe and curse more. As he hopped in circles, Merlin began to calm down and breath at a normal pace. He hated himself for letting this happen. It was his destiny to protect Arthur, but instead, he may have hurt Arthur. Azura was the prince's everything, if she was to be taken away, the repercussions could be costly.

_Merlin_, Kadian's soft voice said in his mind. _Merlin, where are you?_

He looked up as if she was right beside him. _In the palace, yelling at myself._

She laughed. _I wouldn't do that openly. People might think you're mad._

_They already do…_ Merlin sighed and continued his stroll leisurely. _Gaius has taken my place in the dungeons._

_I know. We have to stop him. There is no way that amulet belonged to Gaius. It must've been planted_, Kadian suspected. _We cannot let Aredian win. We must stop him._

_Hmm. We could frame him_, he suggested as he slithered up the nearby staircase. _Between the two of us, we could really mess with him_.

_Do you have anything in mind?_

Smirking, he knocked on her chamber door. Immediately, she opened it with a kind smile. "We make him the sorcerer."

-x-

That evening, Arthur ventured to Azura's chamber and knocked softly. He did not wish to alert anyone that he went to her chamber, in case things became hot between them. At first, since the door remained sealed, he thought that she was not in. However, she pulled the door open several minutes later with a scowl that did not lighten when she saw him.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur wondered, seeing how angry she was.

"No, everything is _not_ alright," she sneered and pulled him hastily inside. "Someone's been in my chamber. Things are out of place and missing."

Arthur frowned and began his own search of the chamber. He did not notice much to be out of place, but he did see that the bed skirt had been shifted, the drawers on her nightstand misaligned, and her large jewellery box seemed rather empty than he last remembered. "A thief?" he growled. "Did he get the ring?"

Azura shook her head and lifted her left hand, where the dazzling ring sat. "I don't leave it unattended," she stated softly with a faint smile. "My pendant is gone as well as my journal."

"What about the trunk that was at the foot of the bed?" Arthur asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. He detested the idea that his bride-to-be was robbed five days before the wedding.

"It sent it to be repaired," she lied for it contained many artefacts considered to be magical. "The hinges were rusting."

Nodding, Arthur started to think. A regular thief would not dare steal from Azura in the palace. Hell, if she caught the thief, he wouldn't escape with his life. Suddenly, he suspected that the Witchfinder had searched her room unannounced. If the Witchfinder suspected Azura to be a sorceress, he could have taken evidence to bring to the King. He shook his head, knowing that Azura would not be stupid enough to leave proof of her magic in the open.

"I'll alert the guard to check everyone who wishes to leave Camelot; we'll get your things back," he said, watching as she paced back and forth. "There's something else, isn't there?"

It was hard to admit, but she nodded. "Aredian wishes to speak with me," she breathed and sat beside him. "I haven't done anything. Why would he suspect me of all people?"

Arthur shrugged and caressed her cheek with his hand. "Perhaps he wants to make sure you're not marrying me in order to kill me," he laughed, remembering Sophia and how she nearly succeeded. "But, we both know that if you were going to kill me, you would've done it already."

"True," Azura admitted and treated him to a small kiss. She had to wonder if this was their last kiss. Aredian was clever, but he usually over exaggerated his findings. "Arthur…"

"I know," he said and met her gaze.

"Know what?" she wondered suspiciously.

"I _know_," he replied, patting her shoulder.

Panic forced her body to shake. How could he know? She was careful to hide her heritage and to practice magic only when it was a necessity. What surprised her the most that he seemed all right, knowing that she was half-elf. She thought he would have been disgusted and despised her.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," he breathed and kissed her tenderly, letting his hands wander over her body as if he was going to undress her.

Azura let him try, but inevitably she pushed his hands away. She wanted to do the ceremony as proper as possible. She wanted their wedding night to be special, a night that neither of them would remember nor confuse with another. She smiled, "You should go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, whenever you want," he smiled and caressed her check before he turned.

-x-

Aredian managed to speak with the Lady Morgana first of his three suspects. She was edgy and terrified when the guard led her in to his office. His office was in a dark corner of the dungeon and stank of mildew and rust. Kindly, he motioned for her to sit on the chair before his desk.

"There's no need to be concerned, My Lady. I won't detain you long. There's just a small detail I wish to clarify," said the Witchfinder as he picked up a quill and set a piece of parchment before him.

Morgana watched as the page curled and was then held down by the inkwell. She nodded, ready to endure this interrogation. Her thoughts begged for her powers to be unseen.

Seeing how uneasy she was becoming, Aredian continued, "Now, it's true, is it not, that you have received treatment for nightmares?"

Silently, she nodded.

"And it was Gaius, the court physician, who administered these treatments? These potions?" Aredian pressed.

Morgana's eyes fell to her knees as she breathed, "Yes."

"I'm sorry, could you speak up?" Aredian wondered, feigning that his ears had grown deaf in his age.

"Yes." She repeated irritably, staring at him.

Prepared to defend herself, Morgana sighed when Aredian dismissed her. That was it? One silly, yes-or-no question? Perhaps this Witchfinder was not as good as he claimed to be. As she got up to leave, he spoke again. "You don't happen to know what was in these potions, I suppose."

Hesitantly, she shook her head. "Oh, no," she replied.

He seemed to suspect so and nodded assuredly. "No. No, of course not. You're not a physician, after all. So, for all you know, these potions could have been magical, your dreams the product of an enchanted elixir."

How did he learn of her dreams? Was her dreams part of her magic? So many questions came to her mind, but Morgana feigned to think nothing of it. However, she took the opportunity to defend the physician, "Oh, I had these dreams before Gaius started treating me."

Aredian grinned, for that was the phrase he was waiting to her. He knew much about the different abilities possessed by witches and he believed that she had the power of a Seer, if not more. "But these dreams, have they got better or worse since Gaius began treating you?"

Without a thought, Morgana admitted that they had gotten worse. The second the word rolled off her tongue, she regretted speaking.

"As I thought. Thank you. You've been most helpful," Aredian smiled and waved a hand toward the door, signalling that she was truly free to leave. "And, send the Princess in, would you?"

With a silent acknowledge, Morgana disappeared through the creaky door. In the dreary corridor, Kadian waited surrounded by two guards. "He'll see you know," Morgana whispered and hastily made her way from the dungeons.

Grinning, Kadian stepped in to the office and gazed about curiously. The only furnishings were the two wooden chairs and desk. However, at first glance, she perceived Aredian as a spectre against the wall. He was finishing writing his notes from Morgana's interrogation when she sat down and demanded his attention with a subtle cough.

"Ah, my lady, I am glad you could join me," Aredian smiled politely. "I would offer you something, but unfortunately, there isn't much here."

Kadian scowled. "I don't have time for politeness or flattery."

"Of course, of course," he replied and retrieved a fresh sheet of parchment. Before he began with his questions, he wrote notes on the parchment. Kadian managed to read that the notes referred to her appearance, such as her eyes and hairstyle. He looked up suddenly and began, "You spend a lot of time with the physician, do you not?"

"Yes. He is a close friend," she replied with a slight tilt of her head. "I trust him with my life."

"I see. But why would a lady such as yourself go out of your way to spend most of your day with him and his assistant? If I recall correctly, the young Merlin was convicted of attempted _eloping_ with you. Your father forbade him from…"

"That is none of your concern."

"I believe it is. Has Gaius enchanted you to do his bidding?"

She shook her head hotly. "No."

"How can you be certain?" Aredian wondered.

"If Gaius was a sorcerer, and I'm not saying he is, he has had twenty years to use me against my father and yet he still serves him loyally."

Aredian bowed his head in defeat, knowing that he could not outwit her as easily as Morgana. Her intelligence was remarkable and he needed to be ever so cunning to get her to slip up. "Then, why do you visit him daily? Do you suffer from an ailment that warrants daily treatment?"

He was very clever. Kadian did not prepare a reason for such actions. She could not confess that she was in love with Merlin, her brother's servant, and that she spent her days with him. Gaius was her mentor and her friend; she would not let him down. "I go to him to talk," she replied.

"And what do you talk about?" Aredian pressed, writing furiously on the parchment.

"Anything and everything."

"Right," he mumbled and set the quill in its well. He leaned forward, elbows on either side of the parchment. There was one more question he wished to ask. "How is your relationship with your father?"

Kadian caught her breath. Could she admit that she hated her father and wished him to die? Her long pause was enough to answer his question, but she felt like she had to explain. "My father and I see things differently. We may not get along, but he _is_ my father. I love him as I should," she admitted, gritting her teeth at the last phrase.

"I see. Thank you for your time. You may go."

She left as he scribbled on the parchment feverously. Her words must have said more to him than she meant and she hated herself for admitting her obvious dislike for Uther. However, she believed that she was safe from execution, for the time being.

-x-

Despite the friction between him and the ladies, Aredian received little to convict them as sorcerers before Uther. Though Uther was driven to rid his palace of magic, he would not believe that his own daughter and ward were magicians unless he caught them in the act. However, Aredian had one more lady to visit. She had not arrived for her appointment that day and he was curious to see what she was up to. Had she evaded his meeting on purpose?

Reaching the wide corridor, he saw Prince Arthur leaning against the wall with his arms crossed at his chest. Bowing as he approached, Aredian asked, "Is the Lady Azura well? I was supposed to convene with her early this morning."

Arthur chuckled. "She's fine. The ladies of the court kidnapped her at dawn. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. They won't let me in to her chamber."

"Ah, I see," Aredian replied with a slow nod. He looked at the door. "I must speak with her."

"For what reason?" Arthur asked harshly. "The idea that another sorcerer is in Camelot's frightens her enough."

"I understand, but she may have the information I need," Aredian pressed and looked down the door as he heard the ladies giggle inside. "Isn't it curious how many miracles surround the Lady? Surviving a griffin attack is a miracle in its self, but a slit throat? There is magic about her, Sire. And I am not sure if she is the source or if someone is watching her."

Arthur gritted his teeth. He disliked Aredian's suspicions of his bride-to-be, especially since he feared that they might be true. "There isn't a reason to suspect her, Aredian," he stated harshly.

"That is for me to decide, Arthur, not you," Aredian growled. "Now, let me inside."

Sighing, Arthur tried to open the door but found it locked. "Azura, let us in," he called and knocked harshly on the door.

"_Us_?" Azura replied from inside. "Who's with you?"

"Aredian, he says you missed your appointment with him," Arthur said with a sigh. "I know you don't want to talk to him, but you can't avoid it. Open the door."

A hush fell through the chamber as Azura unlocked and opened the door. She stared darkly at Aredian but granted them passage. The court ladies, garbed in stunning dresses, rose to their feet and rushed from the chamber. Despite his objections, Aredian forced Arthur to leave them alone to perform the interrogation in private.

She allowed Aredian to sit on the desk's chair as she sat on the end of the bed. Her gaze was everywhere but toward Aredian as they began. His voice was deep and dug into everything she said with suspicion. He questioned about how she came to live in Camelot and did not restrain from digging for further detail. It intrigued him at the suddenness of Luthrembel's downfall and he sternly believed that magic was the caused.

Then, he brought Jaiden's murder to the table. "You must have been furious that magic stole your brother from you," Aredian inferred, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "So angry, perhaps, that you cursed the very city he died in."

Azura's face was bright red. "A sorceress called Nimueh was guilty of that plague, not I."

"Of course, how silly of me to forget," Aredian chuckled and leaned forward. "Now, tell me, my lady, why didn't you take any portraits of your family on you pilgrimage to Luthrembel? Especially one of you dear mother, Queen Azra?"

"It pains me too much to see her face," she breathed.

"Is it true that her and Uther never met?"

"Yes… I don't see why…"

"Is it true that she was an ally with the Druids?"

Silence filled the chamber as Azura fought for shielded words. He obviously knew the answer and was waiting for her to lie. "She was, yes, but that was many years ago, before I could remember."

"You told the King once that you had allies within the Druids, is that true?"

"I haven't spoken with them in long time."

"But you do not deny it?"

"No."

Aredian nodded his head and collected his thoughts. He gazed about the chamber, looking at the fine pieces that decorated the walls. He marvelled at the sword that was mounted on the wall and was intrigued to see that it did not share the others with the amount of dust. What use would she have with a sword? Then again, he had heard stories of the warrior in Azura and her unique skill in archery. Did she take part in the recent abduction of the Lady Morgana?

He turned to her slowly. "On many occasions, you have fallen ill unexpectedly. Was it the court physician that cured you?"

"His potions, yes," Azura replied. "I suffer from a weakness if I am too active in a day. Occasionally, I will faint."

"I see," Aredian nodded and rose to his feet. "I believe we are done here." He left in silence and watched curiously as Arthur ran inside, as if he feared that Aredian had injured her. Azura seemed precious and delicate with her sweet demeanour and teasing complexion, but Aredian feared that she was the exact opposite. Gaius could not have the power to heal the Lady Azura from death. Was the lady immortal? And if she was, does that make her inhuman?

-x-

With his new information, Aredian ventured to the dungeons and demanded that the guards open Gaius' cell. He stepped inside and the physician glared at him with weary eyes. "Gaius, are you prepared to confess?" the Witchfinder asked.

"I'd rather die of thirst," the physician spat with a hoarse voice.

"Good," Aredian grinned. "And die you shall. But not alone, I'm pleased to say. You shall have company."

Gaius was flabbergasted and rose to his aching feet. "What?"

"Merlin and the 3 royal ladies are to join you in the flames," Aredian sneered.

The court physician was silent and it was evident that he could not bear to see his friends die. Aredian smiled at how quiet the physician became and said, "You have corrupted them, Gaius. And they will die, unless…"

"Unless?" Gaius begged to see his alternative.

-x-

Storming in to the throne chamber, Aredian threw Gaius to his knees. The court gasped as they saw their friend in such a disgraceful state. "CONFESS!" Aredian bellowed.

Gaius stared at the floor, unable to meet the worried stares of those he was protecting. "I…I am a sorcerer, Sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilt of practicing magic in Camelot, the goblin, the faces in the well, I…I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth."

The chamber was hush by this heart-filled confession. Day in and day out they have seen sorcerers confess their use of magic, but never did they feel such pity as they did for Gaius. Uther's brow furrowed as he stepped toward Gaius. He was unsure if he was angry or disappointed in his judgment of friends.

"You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends. And above all, you've betrayed yourself," the King stated in a spiteful tone. His eyes were dark and he sentenced, "By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you to death."

Aredian grinned and spun for all to see. "The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn. Bear witness and heed this lesson!"

The guards gripped Gaius firmly by the arms and dragged him from the chamber. Merlin, who stood in the shadows, charged forward, "You liar!"

Aredian stepped away, but Arthur restrained his servant before anything could have. Uther shouted for the guards but Arthur waved them aside, saying that he would deal with Merlin's outburst and disrespect. He forcefully dragged Merlin from the chamber and out of sight.

-x-

Everyone near a window watched as the guards built a tall pyre in the Square. The branches were untrimmed, extending forward with limbs like they were trying to escape the future flames. Those that had been interrogated by Aredian were uneasy, watching over their shoulders as if they knew he was stalking them. Their magic was at risk with this vile man walking the corridors. They never knew which breath would be their last.

Aredian finished a round through the palace, keeping a close eye on the Ladies he was suspicious of. His plot was growing; they would not be safe for long. He entered the dungeons and stood before the bars of Gaius' cell. The physician looked thin and weary with the lack of proper nourishment.

"Ah , Gaius," the Witchfinder said, poking his weasely-face through the bars. "Well, I hope you've found some relief now that your ordeal is over."

Gaius gradually looked up from his far corner. His eyes were sad and his voice was hoarse as he replied, "Your concern is touching, Aredian. Now will you please get out of my sight?"

Aredian chuckled, retreating into the corridor. "Of course, I just thought you'd want to hear the news, that's all."

"News?"

"My investigations have begun," he grinned, flashing hauntingly white teeth.

"Begun?" Gaius was perturbed. "But you've already extracted my confession."

Aredian nodded his head. "Indeed I have…" he paused, grinning. "Which just leaves Merlin and the 3 Ladies you've been protecting. Did you know that the Lady Azura is hardly human? I'm sure the King will act horribly when he learns of it."

"But we struck a bargain!" The physician exclaimed, hurt to hear that his false confession did not save those he loved.

Aredian stepped into the darkness. "Oh, I don't bargain with sorcerers." As he walked away leaving Gaius is anguish, he chuckled darkly.

-x-

Kadian charged into the physician's chambers, startling Merlin who was staring out the window. He looked haunted by the pyre that the guards were building and he did not doubt that it haunted her as well. Merlin turned to her and studied her frantic face. "What's happened?"

"Aredian's questioning Azura _again_," Kadian stated wearily. For the first time in a while, Merlin could see how utterly terrified she was. "He knows, Merlin, he knows everything about all of us."

He went to her and held her tight, letting her listen to the beat of his heart because he knew it would comfort her. "We'll stop him. Gaius was set up. He planted that amulet; it wasn't even magical. If we can prove that Gaius is innocent, then all his other claims will hold nothing with Uther."

"How are we going to do that? He's watching us everywhere we go," Kadian protested, pulling away to stare at him.

"First, we need evidence."

"We don't have any."

"Let's get some then."

Kadian grinned and followed him from the chamber. They gradually made their way through the corridors, careful to remain hidden so no one, not even the guards, knew that they were roaming about. As they passed Azura's chamber, they could hear Azura shouting for Aredian to leave, but he refused to go. He pressed her for information about her mother and her direct connection to the elves.

Merlin pulled Kadian away, forcing her to ignore the argument. What they hoped to acquire would erase Aredian from Camelot forever. They reached the Witchfinder's guest chamber and entered, opening the door swiftly with a single incantation. They snooped about, opening drawers and unlocking cupboards. Kadian gasped when she opened a cupboard and saw the collection of Aredian's evidence. She lifted a piece of parchment, wishing she could read what the glyphs said. The structure of the writing made it seem like a letter. Placing it back, she dug around and gasped when she saw the splinters of Azura's bow. She wanted to take the splinters, prevent them from being shown as evidence, but Aredian would claim theft and Azura would automatically be blamed. Sealing the cupboard, she continued her search.

When all seemed lost, Merlin found a pile of flower petals inside one of the far cupboards. He beckoned Kadian over and she nodded; they had to be of some use to them.

An echo of footsteps bellowed through the chamber. Shutting the cupboard and making the bed with a harsh spell, Kadian and Merlin rushed to hide. They squeezed beneath the bed and prayed that they were left unnoticed. A pair of leather boots strode across the floor as Aredian entered the chamber.

Immediately, he noticed that something was off and paced throughout the chamber. They heard her draw the curtain back, expecting someone to be hiding, but alas he was fooled. Shrugging, he mused aloud and ran to the cupboard in which Kadian found Azura's bow. Taking several things from it, Aredian exited the chamber.

When the haunting echo of his footsteps faded, Kadian and Merlin slid out from underneath the bed. They laughed at Aredian's ineptness to find them, but Kadian's laughter soon faded. She moved to the cupboard and opened it, finding that the items that could convict Azura were missing. "Merlin, we must hurry," she breathed, shutting the cupboard.

Racing back to the physician's chamber, they dove into the massive collection of books. They did not have much to convict Aredian, but they were determined to find something. Careful to be sure no one would burst into the chamber, they enchanted to books to flip their pages as they tried to machine the petals to the intricate drawings.

After many pages and books thrown aside, they finally came across a helpful piece of information. A passage on Belladonna caught Kadian's eye when its picture resembled the petals closely. "_For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies, and muscular inflammation…Under certain conditions, the tincture of the flower can procedure hallucinations!_" she read excitedly.

"It wasn't magic they were seeing," Merlin gasped. "It was visions produced by this flower. Where would his witnesses get the Belladonna? I mean, Aredian is too clever to give it to them himself."

"The Apothecary."

"Huh?"

Kadian rolled her eyes, remembering the complexity of maintaining a woman's beauty would escape Merlin's thoughts. "All the witnesses were women, yes? The leaves of the Belladonna plant are commonly used in eye-drops to make a woman's eyes dazzle. Aredian must have inserted something into the tinctures to cause the hallucinations. For the right price or threat, the lower town's Apothecary would sell the potion."

-x-

The Witchfinder's meeting with the King was kept strictly in privacy. Despite his objects, Arthur was told to leave the council chamber or he would be forcibly removed. Even the king's guards were dismissed. When all was silent, Aredian rested his evidence on the long table. He arranged the bow fragments in the way to complete its proper form and he rested the piece of parchment between the wide arc.

"My Lord, it is difficult to tell you what I have discovered," Aredian stated weakly as Uther absently examined the bow.

As he moved onto the parchment, he noticed the written was in a language and script he did not comprehend. To him, the script looked like lines of curlicues and shapes of a drawing. "What language is this?" he asked darkly.

"It is the language of the Elves, Sire," Aredian responded hastily. "From what I could decipher, it describes the layout of Camelot, including secret passages into and out of the city."

The King's brow furrowed as he set the parchment down. He had once heard stories of the Elves, who dwell in the depths of a magical forest hidden from the land of the mortals. All his concerns were about sorcerers, but never did he think that the elves would join the rebellion against his actions.

Drowning in his thoughts, his eyes came to the bow fragments. He traced the intricate curlicues and symbols that were neatly carved into the wood. It was beautifully crafted, but Uther did not doubt that the elven craft was as deadly as it was pretty. "What do these inscriptions say?" Uther wondered.

"It was a tricky translation, seeing as several of the symbols were fragmented by the breaks…" Aredian stammered. "I believe it says: _A shot in the dark will guide the light_. It may be an elven proverb."

Uther grew silent once more as he walked away from the evidence. How many elves were hiding in his city? Who were they? He wanted to know who in his palace was betraying him. "Do you know to whom these belong?" Uther asked darkly.

"I do, Sire."

"Then, he will join the physician on the pyre."

"It is not a 'he', my lord," Aredian grinned. "But a woman."

Uther turned to be square with the Witchfinder. Though he had his suspicions, he asked, "Who is this woman?"

"The Lady Azura."

-x-

In the darkness, Kadian followed Merlin through the Lower Town. The patrol had passed them unknowing and turned the far corner. As the approached a small house, Kadian glanced about, making sure that they were alone in the street. Merlin rasped his knuckles against the door until a fairly old man pulled it open.

"Can I… oh, my lady…" the Apothecary said, dumbfounded at her presence at this hour. He granted them passage and sealed the door.

She stepped forward and drew back the hood of her cloak. Her eyes gazed about the room, admiring the fine collection of potions and herbs that he had stocked in the many shelves. "Tell me, sir, do you sell a tincture of Belladonna?"

"Well… I… I think I've got some somewhere. What you'd be wanting with eyes drops in the middle of the night, I really don't want to know…" The Apothecary murmured as he rummaged through his collection. Sighing as he found the last phial of the tincture, he handed it to Merlin who held it before Kadian's eyes.

The liquid had a faint essence of magic. "Where did you get this?" she asked sternly.

"M-My usual suppliers," he stuttered.

"Are you _sure_ it wasn't someone else?" Merlin pressed.

The Apothecary glared at Merlin. "Of course I'm sure, boy. I'd like to get some sleep instead of answering silly questions from the likes of _you_," he growled, pointing a bony finger at Merlin.

"Aredian gave this to you, didn't he?" Kadian stated, hushing Merlin with a look. "My friend, Gaius, is going to be burned alive tomorrow on the stake."

He shook his head. "That has nothing to do with me."

"Oh, I believe it does," Kadian smirked. "See, the women that Aredian brought before the King saw visions produced by this very tincture. They were false visions. We can save Gaius if we prove that the visions were produced by this Belladonna."

The Apothecary trembled underneath the pressure. He could not lie to Kadian because she knew the truth already. "He forced me to sell it. He, he said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone!" he cried. "I didn't want any trouble. I didn't know what his intentions were."

Kadian stared at him blankly. She hated this man for aiding in this torture, but alas, she could not hold a grudge. "It was Aredian, then?"

"Pardon my language, my lady, but yes, it was that vile bastard."

Exchanging quick glances, Kadian and Merlin bid their farewells. Taking the belladonna, they left the Apothecary to his moping.

-x-

Kicking the door down, a wave of guards swarmed into her chamber. She jumped and backed away from the desk. The guards posted themselves at all possible exits, pushing her away from the window as the Witchfinder and King stormed into the chamber.

"My Lord, what is the meaning of this?" Azura asked hotly, glaring at Aredian. She felt rather embarrassed being surrounded while she wore only her nightgown.

Uther remained silent but his eyes swelled with anger and disappointment. It was Aredian who answered her question with vile words. "Lady Azura you are hereby arrested for treason and being a creature of magic," he stated, motioning for the closest guards to seize her.

"What?" she gasped, fighting their grasp. "On what grounds?"

Aredian was all too pleased to explain. A small serving boy carried the fragments of her mothers bow and the letter she had wrote to her Uncle. "I have many witness that will swear they have seen you wield this elven bow, several of them knights. Secondly, this letter was given to a messenger to be delivered on your behalf. I've manage to decipher its contents and I am sure it is a plan to destroy Camelot," the Witchfinder began as he started to pace. "But, let's put this evidence aside. You've shown incredible strength for a woman. As I recall, you managed to unhorse a knight in a joust without any practice. You've been caught aiding a Druid boy within this city. And finally, you proven yourself to be immortal by surviving a griffin attack as well as having your throat slit. If this evidence is wrong, the by all means, defend yourself and tell us who truly is the traitor in the palace."

Azura was speechless as she heard the evidence that Aredian was able to obtain. She had to admit that she had been careless. There were several opportunities to leave Camelot and escape this inevitable trail, but she could never bring herself to leave. It was Arthur that made her stay. She sighed; it was her connection to the Prince that made her evermore suspicious to Aredian. What was she supposed to do? Lie and put another in her place on the pyre? If she did not step on to the pyre, she suspected that either Kadian or Morgana would.

Sighing heavily and slowly, she stared into Aredian's eyes. She hoped he saw the rage in her eyes, the fury that wanted to explode and destroy him. "You've certainly done your homework, Aredian," she stated firmly as her hands came together in a soft applause. "But, I'd like to enlighten you on your mistakes, if you please."

"Of course," he replied with a curt nod. The King shot him a warning glance, threatening that if he was wrong about this, there would be dire consequences.

"May I see the letter? I'd like to translate for you," she smiled, extending her hand toward the serving boy. Hesitantly, he handed it to her and backed away. "This is a letter from my Uncle, wishing me all the happiness and congratulating me on the wedding." Noticing that they did not believe her, she read the letter aloud first in the Elven Language and then again in English. Uther was distraught and ordered for her to be restrained.

"I am not done, my lord!" She hissed, freeing herself from the guards' grasp.

"Yes, you are," Uther growled and turned away. "I trusted you. I let you into my home and this is how you repay me? You will never be near my son again. At dawn, you shall be burned at the stake."

Unable to convince the King otherwise, she let the guards lead her from her chamber. As she started the long walk to the dungeons, she thought about escaping, fleeing from Camelot to escape death. But she wasn't a coward. By doing this, she would show her strength and bravery. There was nowhere for her to run to.

When they turned a corner, Azura saw Arthur on the far side of the corridor. He looked up from the knight he was speaking to. His expressions dropped and he ran toward them, shouting her name. At the sound of her name, she began to cry.

"Restrain him!" Uther bellowed and the posted guards stopped him before he could reach the party. "She's bewitched him! Do not listen to a thing he says."

They knights were unable to restrain the Prince for long. Arthur broke free from their grasp and raced to Azura, embracing her tightly and protectively. She was sobbing and would not say a word. "What are the charges?" he demanded, pulling his shoulders away from the reaching knights.

Uther chuckled and waved off the guards. "She's enchanted you, Arthur, with elf magic," he explained, raising a hand for Aredian to remain silent. "We are very fortunate that Aredian discovered her, before things became rather… unfortunate."

Elf magic? Arthur stared down at Azura, who looked up at him. So, this was her deadly secret: her elven heritage. Confusion started to overwhelm him. He was certain that Azura was human; he had seen every inch of her body and nothing claimed to be inhuman. He was not ignorant of her magic, but surely this accusation was false. Hell, he knew her father to be human, even Uther knew that.

"Take her,"' Uther ordered and Azura was removed from Arthur's clutches.

"No!" Arthur growled, reaching for her, but his father stood in his way. The King had raised a hand to strike him and Arthur sunk back.

"Arthur," Azura breathed, "I'm so sorry."

-x-

Azura gazed about the hazy dungeons, cringing at the foul smell that radiated from each of the cells. A door was opened and she was thrown to the ground. Her dress tore at the knees and she stared at the soldiers with eyes wide with terror. They pitied her with how they averted her pleading stare and locked the door before taking their leave.

"Azura?" a hoarse, tiresome voice gasped from the far side of the chamber.

Her head whipped around, sending strands of her hair flying from their places. She and physician stared at each other, two doomed souls waiting to face the morning pyre. "Gaius," she smiled and rose to her feet, brushing the dirt off her hands. "You won't be dying alone."

"Oh, my child," Gaius sighed, walking to her slowly. He embraced her, patting her back. "I tried to protect you. I tried to protect you all, but he tricked me."

"He's tricked many people, Gaius," she replied coldly. "We aren't the first and we certainly won't be the last." Sighing, she pulled away from him and took a seat on the single cot. Placing her head in her hands, she tried to calm herself. She was shaking still from the shock of being discovered. "What was I thinking, Gaius? I knew this was going to happen, but yet I stayed. I had all the opportunities in the world to leave."

He smiled softly and sat beside her.

-x-

By dawn, the palace was in uproar as the news of Azura's arrest spread like the plague. Merlin was returning from planting evidence in Aredian's chamber when he saw Guinevere rushing the hysterical Morgana away. The maid had only the chance to mutter Azura's name as she went by. The name was enough for Merlin to figure out what had occurred. He rushed to tell Kadian who was sitting in the physician's chamber, researching the petals they found.

"Kadian!" Merlin exclaimed as he burst into the chamber.

She jumped at his tone, knocking over the text she was reading from. "Merlin, what's happened!" Kadian asked quickly, sensing his troubled mind.

"It's happened…" he paused to catch his breath. "They've arrested Azura. She's to die with Gaius."

Just as he spoke, the execution bell sounded throughout the city, rousing the doomed in the dungeons. They had spent most of the night preparing witnesses and planting evidence to discredit all of Aredian's claims. But they had taken too long and perhaps they may not be able to spare those they needed to save.

"We must hurry!" Kadian gasped, racing to the window. People were already gathering like a swarm of flies to encircle the dead. "Leave it to me, get ready." She bolted from the chamber, lifting her skirt slightly so it would not snag on her feet.

-x-

The whispers that filled the air were haunting as Gaius was escorted to the tall pyre. His hands were chained and trembled with fear and exhaustion. Aredian led the way with a blazing torch in his hand. Not too far behind, Azura stepped in to the sunlight. Raising a hand to block the sun, she followed the physician and the Witchfinder. Surprisingly, she was not afraid to face the pyre. She would rather die than betray who she was.

Suddenly, she felt someone take her other hand. She turned and smiled faintly when she saw Arthur standing beside her. Was he going to pull her away in hope of escape? No, that was not his plan. There were too many guards surrounding all possible exits that they would be kill before they could even start to run. Instead, he pulled her close and guided her onward.

Above, Uther was glaring down at the scene his son was making. What could the king do? He believed Arthur was bewitched and it was safer to let him do this silly act and be freed with Azura's death. Gaius walked on to the pyre and waited silently as he was tied to the wooden stake.

As Azura went to join him, Arthur pulled her back into his grasp. His arms embraced her warmly and he kissed the top of her head, savouring this last moment. "Don't be scared, Zu," he whispered. "It'll be alright."

Azura smiled as she freed herself from his embrace. "I know," she replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. It was at that moment did she want to flee; the guards couldn't catch her if she jumped onto the roves. Running would just make things worse, she decided and turned hastily toward the pyre.

She met Gaius' weary eyes and nodded. One foot in front of the other, she walked onto the pyre and was bound to the stake with her back to the physician. She felt Gaius search for her hand and she gladly opened it to him.

Aredian stood a few feet away from the pyre and began his speech. He spoke about the crimes that Azura and Gaius had committed against the crown and the city of Camelot. Arthur did his best to keep from rolling his eye, but with every vile word that spewed from Aredian's mouth, he wanted to kill the Witchfinder. It would be easy, he thought. He could snap his neck with his bare hands since his sword was confiscated.

"With this fire, they will be purged of their magic!" Aredian bellowed and turned to face the pyre. He was grinning as he swept his dark eyes across his victims' petrified faces.

Azura was trembling as she beheld the fire that was to burn her alive. She felt like screaming, shouting with magic to douse the flame, but she held her tongue. Her death would be avenged, someday, and she knew that she had done good things while in Camelot. She worried about Kadian and the curse that was slowly taking over. She despised the fact that she would not live to help. Holding in her tears, she looked away as Aredian lowered the torch.

"Wait!" Kadian cried, emerging from the far alcove of the palace. Her voice was amplified by the silence that fell across the people. Aredian lifted the torch as all eyes turned on to her.

Uther leaned over the balcony on which his stood. He glared at his daughter and growled, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hear me out, Father," she called, staring at Arthur as she spoke. "That's all I ask." Kadian could read his thoughts of hope and she curly nodded, the corner of her lips curling in a smirk.

-x-

Uther was fuming when Kadian presented Merlin, the Apothecary, and Aredian's initial witnesses before him. However, Aredian had convinced the king to hear out the evidence his daughter had procured in order to save her closest friends. If anything, Aredian hoped to have a way to manipulate her evidence against her and Merlin.

Bowing to her father, Kadian allowed Merlin to present the evidence. "Sire, these witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the Belladonna in these eyes drops," the servant explained, holding up the phial he had taken from the Apothecary the previous night.

Curious, Uther looked at the Apothecary who did his best to avoid his stare. He moved his stare onto the three women. "And you bought this Belladonna from this man?" he inquired.

The three women nodded, ashamed to have jumped to the conclusion so quickly. Despite the evidence coming from his daughter, Uther began to have some doubt to the guilt of Gaius. He looked at the Apothecary again. "Where did you get it from?" he wondered, and when the Apothecary hesitated to speak, and chided, "Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here."

"The Witchfinder. He gave them to me," stammered the Apothecary as he gripped his robe tightly in his hands.

"Did he tell you what it was for?" asked the King.

"No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake."

Uther turned away from the Apothecary and swept his gaze across the members of the court that had gathered to hear this testament. Arthur was leaning against the far wall, listening intently, but feigned interest. He knew that if Aredian were discredited for the accusations against Gaius, he claims against his fiancé would be disregarded as well.

Turning to the Witchfinder, the king questioned, "How do you answer to these accusations?"

Aredian chuckled. "They're absurd. The boy has clearly concocted these lies in hope of saving his master. And he's filled the lady's mind with hope of saving her closest friend."

Merlin scowled. "Then, you won't mind if we search you chamber, will you?"

"Silence!" Uther roared, but Merlin showed no fear. "You have no authority here!"

Kadian went to speak, but Arthur stepped forward shyly. "Father… let's settle this once and for all. If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences," he stated sternly, silently praying that they had more proof than witnesses and the word of a servant and lady. "But if there's some truth in what he says…"

"I have nothing to hide," Aredian grinned, opening his arms to motion the guards to go ahead and search his chambers.

-x-

They watched as the guards tossed the room. There were clothes, sheets, papers, and all of the Witchfinder's belongings on the floor. Aredian stated abruptly that they were wasting their time, but Arthur was determined to find something. He knew that there had to be something hidden in this chamber, otherwise Kadian would not have made such a scene in the foyer.

Aredian crossed his arms at his chest and huffed, watching his belongings become smashed and broken. "You're wasting your time," he scowled.

Arthur ignored the Witchfinder's words and pointed to the far cupboard. "Over there," he stated orderly and the nearest guard pulled open the wooden cabinet.

The Witchfinder mouth fell agape and his eyes grew wide as dozens of amber amulets poured out of the cupboard. Stashed behind the clanging amulets were several phials of the Belladonna tincture. "These things don't belong to me! This is t-trick!" he growled, but he felt something get caught in his thought.

He hunched over and coughed. Glaring at Merlin, he spat, "The boy plots against me!" Again, he tried to clear his throat and as he hacked, a toad sat on his tongue. Spitting out the vile creature, Aredian backed away in terror.

Uther stared at the ugly brown amphibian and shivered. "Sorcerer!" he bellowed and hastily motioned for the man to be restrained.

In a panic, Aredian pulled a dagger from his cloak and pulled Kadian into his grasp. The cold blade rested against her neck and she frowned as Uther forced his men to a halt. "Think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive," Uther challenged, looking between Aredian and the dagger on his daughter's throat.

Grinning, Aredian spat, "I will if you value the life of your pretty, little daughter. Hmm?" The dagger pressed deeper into her skin and Kadian wondered if she was going to be killed. She wanted to shout out an enchantment to free herself, but she doubt the words would escape fast than Aredian could slide the dagger.

Her eyes darted over to Merlin, who had moved casually behind the nearby bureau. _Do it, Merlin,_ she thought.

Blinking in response, Merlin stared intently at the dagger's jewelled hilt. "_Forbaernan_," he whispered.

Kadian watched his eyes glow gold as his magic attacked his target. She could feel the heat that radiated off the hilt. When Aredian's hand flung off the dagger Kadian stomped on his foot and pushed him away.

Uther pulled her to him as Aredian stumbled backwards. His arms flailed in hope to regain his balance, but his foot slipped on an amulet and he was sent crashing through the window. He fell down three stories until he hit the ground. He lay there motionless and obviously dead as a pool of blood expanded from his cracked temple.

-x-

The king was baffled by his ignorance to Aredian's betrayal. He felt horrible about the torture his family and friends had to endure in the Witchfinder's presence. All the people that were once convicted were probably innocent and sacrificed for a day's pay. He sent for the court and all those accused or questioned by Aredian. When the large door opened and Azura was escorted from the dungeons, the king watched as his only son embrace her so tightly that he could have snapped her in two. The court physician limped into the chamber behind her and leaned heavily against Sir Leon who aided his passage.

Once all had settled into the chamber, Uther silenced them with a wave of his hand. He stood in the centre of circle and met each of their gazes. "I believe an apology is in order," he muttered. "I was blinded by the lies Aredian fed to me and I fear that it may have broken the trust some of you have of me. Firstly, I would like to dismiss all accusations that Aredian made. They were nothing more than a ruse to steal money. Secondly, to my dear friend Gaius, I will personally pay for anything broken in the search of your chambers as well as compensate for your harsh treatment in our dungeons."

"No such charity is required, my lord," Gaius wheezed.

"No, no, Gaius, I insist," Uther stated with a kind smile. "Thirdly, I must address the outrageous accusations against the dear, Lady Azura. I was presented evidence that she was a creature of magic and one that was plotting to destroy my kingdom and take my only son from me…"

As his last sentence drifted off, he approached Azura and took her hand. "I am so sorry for believing those lies," the king stated and for once, everyone in the chamber believed in what he said. "I renounce every claim that was set against you. Tomorrow, Camelot will celebr-"

"My Lord, stop," Azura interrupted and pulled her free.

"Zu, what are you doing?" Arthur whispered, but she walked into the centre of the gathered.

_You don't have to do this, Zu!_ Kadian gasped. _You're safe. You'll marry Arthur tomorrow and everything will be fine_.

_No,_ Azura replied softly. "I cannot let these lies continue. My Lord, there was some truth in those accusations."

"Azura, stop this," Arthur laughed, walking over to her. "There's nothing to fear, you don't have to…"

Azura scowled. "Stop telling me what I can and cannot do. My Lord, you cannot deny that I read the elven language in front of you."

Uther's brow furrowed. "It sounded like gibberish to me. Are you confessing?"

"Yes, Sire, I am," she stated. "But, Uther, I would like to enlighten you in Aredian's single mistake."

As the guards closed around her, Uther allowed her to speak. He was prepared to remove all accusations against her, but her pride would not allow him to do so. Despite his uncertainty, he was somewhat glad that she confessed and avoided later struggles. "Speak, for it shall be your last," the king stated harshly.

Azura nodded and took a deep, long breath. She stared up at Arthur who did not seem upset or angered by her choice to do this. "My Lord, I am not an _elf_," she explained, setting her eyes on the floor. "The Elven bow that Aredian used to convict me does not belong to me. It belonged to my mother, for she _was_ an elf of the northern forests. My father, Sire, as you well know, was human."

The chamber fell silent. This secret had haunted the royal family for months now, and now that it was out in the open, no one knew how to react. How could Uther convict half of a person? Was there a law for such cases?

Though Uther was torn between his love for her and his duty as king, he had no choice but to sentence her to death. It was a silent sentence and the guards snatched her away before Arthur could say or do anything to stop them. Tomorrow was meant for celebration, not a funeral.

-x-

Merlin stormed into Arthur's chamber several hours after Azura's conviction was made public. The prince had disappeared after the gathering in the throne chamber that Merlin was starting to get worried that he had done something drastic. However, Merlin saw that Arthur was packing a travel bag and did not stop because of his intrusion.

"Are you going somewhere?" he wondered, shutting the door softly.

"I'm breaking Azura out of the dungeons," Arthur stated, throwing more supplies into the bag. "I can't handle seeing her walk to the pyre again, Merlin. I was about to throw everything I own away before Kadian showed up."

Merlin nodded. "I understand… are you coming back?"

Arthur finished stuff the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I don't know, Merlin. We'll know in the morning, won't we?" the prince stated and left the chamber without another word.

The sky was reaching dusk when he reached the top of the dungeon stairs. There were two guards posted and they were playing a heated game of dice when Arthur put them to sleep by lowering a poultice of sleeping gas. Once the guards had fallen asleep and lay sprawled on the floor, Arthur made his move into the dungeons.

He passed several cells before he reached the one she was in. As he approached the door, she looked up from her seat in the far corner. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I'm getting you out of Camelot," he smiled and unlocked the door. "Come on. I've already made sure we'll have a clear path out of the city."

"But…"

"For once in your life, please listen to me and come on."

-x-

As the night progress, Kadian stayed awake. She had meant to spare two lives, but instead she only saved one. It made her angry that Azura confessed in open court that she had elven ancestry. All she needed to do was be silent and move on, but no, she had to do what she wanted. There was a subtle knock on her chamber door and she let Merlin entered without a sound.

"We did it," he stated, approaching her as she sat on the edge of her bed. "We stopped Aredian."

"But we didn't save everyone," she breathed. "Azura's still going to die."

Merlin shook his head and sat beside her, slinging one arm across her shoulders. "No, she's not," he said with a smile. "Arthur's breaking her out of the dungeons. I suspect they're out of Camelot by now."

"Really?" Kadian smiled, turned, and embraced him fully. "Why didn't we think of doing that?"

Merlin shrugged and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He enjoyed her hugs as much, maybe more, than she did his. "We can sleep in peace tonight," he whispered, snaking his arms up her back, returning her embrace. "For today, we've won."

"As long as we're together, Merlin, we can never lose," Kadian added and moved slightly so she could kiss him.

-x-

It was hard to believe that dawn had already reached the sky. The way the warm colours basked the tall tree made them hate the rising sun. Arthur and Azura stood in the middle of a winding road. To the South stood Camelot and to the North, the world beyond. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. "Kiss me and tell me you can't stay," he breathed.

She did as he asked and kissed him tenderly. There was nothing more she wanted than to stay in Camelot with him, but Uther's tyranny was forcing her to flee. She stepped away and looked toward the dawn sky. "I must go, even though I don't want to," she said finally and it pained her so.

"Where will you go?" Arthur wondered. "In case I wanted to find you."

Azura smirked and turned to him. "I must go where you cannot. I'm going to find the answers to the questions I've been avoiding. Those answers can take me anywhere from the ashes of my city to the dwelling of Death," she stated gently. When she saw his eyes dim, she took his hand and added, "And I must travel alone."

"Will I see you again?" he asked, meeting her sad gaze.

She nodded slowly. "We will meet again, Arthur. I can promise you that… I will always be near when you need me most."

Whether he was satisfied or not, he took her by the hand and led her to Starlust. The white mare whinnied and nuzzled Azura's outstretched hand; she did not wish to leave the comfortable stables. They had grown attached to Camelot and it was difficult to muster the strength to leave.

Silently, Azura mounted and pulled the reins taught. She looked down at Arthur who patted Starlust's flank. "The guards will be searching for me," she stated grimly. "This is not goodbye forever, Arthur."

He looked up and nodded; he could not hide his sorrow well for she could see the sadness in his eyes. "Please, be careful," he said and stepped away. "Goodbye, my love."

He watched as she rode into the dawn with her silver cloak glowing in the golden light. When she was nearly out of sight, she turned the mare to gaze at him from afar. Then, Starlust rose onto her haunches and whinnied, lashing the air with her forelegs**. And with a fair wave, Azura disappeared among the trees.

-x-

Notes:

*The God Frey is the lord of the light-elves in Norse mythology.

**Notice the motion of Starlust. It is the same as the horse in the smoke…

***Also, I hope I got the number of days right… I kind of lost track which day it was before their wedding. Author fail? XD

****Belladonna berries (aka. Death berries, nightshade) are poisonous, while the leaves and plant stem are not. Thought I'd share that.

**Next Time on**_** Tainted Magic**_**:**

_Who knew that making a simple wish would turn everything upside down? Kadian thought that she had chosen her words carefully, but instead she watches her alternate-self destroy the city and people she loves most. Though she is reunited with old friends and foes, she must prove that truelove prevails over all._


End file.
